


A Point to Happiness

by idratherhaveyou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen is a puppy, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More fluff than angst, Texting, Wrong Number AU, laurent is prickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyou/pseuds/idratherhaveyou
Summary: Damen texts the wrong number.  They end up talking.  Then they flirt.  Then they fall in love.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I've been reading texting fics. And then I wanted to write one. So that's what I did because I have no self control at all or a concept of delayed gratification. That is also why I'm posting this now.  
> For any who have read my other stuff and/or are reading my current fic, you may be wondering what the hell I'm doing. If only I knew. All I can promise is they will both be updated pretty regularly because if I'm not working, I'm writing. I'm insane. I'm also ahead a number of chapters in both.  
> I don't even know what this is. It's probably ooc. It's definitely ridiculous. But whatever. I'm self-indulgent.  
> Enjoy! <3  
> I can be found @itsthegameilike if you feel like saving me working on three writing projects at once ahaha hah ah
> 
> Damen is regular print, Laurent is bold, Nicaise is italics, and Nikandros is both italics and bold

Friday Afternoon

(12:05) Have you seen my panda slippers?I swear to god Nik if you gave them to Jord again, I’ll kill you.They’re mine and I’d really like them.They’ll complete my holy fuck I spent too much money today mood

(12:12) **Wrong number.**

(12:13) Oh god, I’m so sorry.I got a new phone and carrier today.Pretend you didn’t read anything you just read

(12:13) **I assure you, that will be easy.**

(12:14) Well there’s no need to be rude

(12:15) **Shouldn’t you be texting Nik about your panda slippers?Giant panda, I’m assuming.**

(12:15) Nikandros, actually.Tired of talking to me already?

(12:16) **You are a complete stranger and I do have a life.**

(12:17) You could stop responding, you know

(12:17) **So could you.**

(12:18) Why would I?This is actually kind of entertaining and it’s making me feel better about buying a new phone

(12:19) **Alas, my lunch break is over.Have a nice life.Once you get one that is.**

(12:22) I just spit water all over myself thanks to you

(12:23) **Thrilling.**

 

Friday Evening

(7:30) Jord had my panda slippers, if you were curious

(7:45) **Why on earth would I be curious?**

(7:46) I don’t know.I’m admittedly kind of curious how you manage to sound like such a cold stone bitch over text

(7:46) **Talent.**

(7:47) So you must practice then

(7:48) **Are you insinuating I’m an asshole?**

(7:48) Hey, you said it

(7:49) **Don’t you have a friend to disturb?**

(7:50) Well, I killed my best friend because he gave his boyfriend my slippers, so no. 

(7:51) **Why does it not surprise me that you only have one friend.**

(7:52) I have multiple friends, actually.They’re all in the room with me, though, and I’ve already complained to them.I was just updating you, Random Stranger

(7:53) **Well, stop.**

(7:54) See, here’s what I don’t understand…if you want me to stop, you could just stop responding to my texts.It’s kind of why I assumed you might be curious

(7:54) **I just prefer having the last word.**

(7:55) Oh, so it’s just another aspect of your assholishness.Got it

(7:56) **Quite.**

(7:57) You’re lucky we’re about to start one of my favorite movies.By the way, I’d work on that last word issue you’ve got, because this is not going to be the last time I text you

(7:58) **Please, god, tell me you have a job and this won’t be constant.**

(7:58) I do

(7:59) **Thank god.**

(8:00) Talk to you later, Random Stranger

(8:02) **I’ll try and kill myself before then.**

 

(8:01) _Why are you smiling down at your phone?You never smile down at your phone._

(8:03) **Nicaise, I’m sitting right next to you.**

(8:03) _Yeah, but you don’t let me talk when the tv is on._

(8:04) **This isn’t a better option.**

(8:05) _God, fine, don’t answer my question.I’ll figure out, you know.I’m determined._

 

(10:45) **_Jord said you were texting someone tonight.Who the fuck were you texting?You don’t have other friends.If you do, I’m offended, by the way_**

(10:46) I don’t know.When I was trying to text you, I texted them instead.They keep responding whenever I text them, so I thought I’d see how long it takes before they block me

(10:47) **_Why?_**

(10:49) They’re funny, in a homicidal kitten kind of way

(10:50) **_Is this because of Jokaste?Dude, this is not the way to cure loneliness or heartbreak or whatever.Go to a therapist like a normal person_**

(10:51) Would you go to a therapist?

(10:51) **_No, of course not_**

(10:52) Let me cope how I want then.If it helps, I also stayed in my pajamas and played video games all day.I’m coping in normal ways too

(10:52) **_What a relief_**

(10:53) What’s the worst that could happen?It was nice talking to someone who didn’t know everything about me.There were no pitying looks or platitudes given.Probably cuz they’re a giant asshole, but whatever, I’ll take it

(10:54) **_Alright alright.You do you, man.I’ll tell Jord to stop with the pitying looks_**

(10:55) Tell him to give my fucking slippers back too

(10:55) **_You hate those slippers_**

(10:56) Yes but Jokaste bought the only other pair of slippers I own so they’re currently in a overly duct taped box in my closet

(10:57) **_You’re fucking hopeless_**

(10:57) Slippers.

(10:58) **_But Jord lovesss them_**

(10:59) I don’t care

(11:00) **_Fine_**

 

Sunday Afternoon

(2:05) Panda slipper update: they have been returned to me with a giant red stain on one’s face

(2:09) **Fascinating.**

(2:10) In theory, I’m upset.In reality, it just means I can hate them for a good reason now

(2:11) **They are panda slippers.I hate them and I haven’t seen them.**

(2:11) I’m beginning to think you just hate everything

(2:12) **Maybe you aren’t entirely unintelligent**

(2:12) Wow.Is that a compliment? 

(2:13) **Take it however you’d like.**

(2:13) I feel honored.Truly 

(2:13) Sooo how’s your day going?

(2:14) **Fine.**

(2:14) Cool.Mine’s alright, if you were wondering

(2:20) **How did the slippers get stained?**

(2:21) And here I thought we were done talking

(2:25) Apparently we are.

(2:26) Spaghetti sauce.Nik is not only a terrible cook but a complete slob.Although, the explanation still doesn’t make sense to me because Jord is the one who likes the slippers and if he wasn’t cooking…whatever

(2:27) **You’re an idiot.**

(2:28) You’re not incredibly polite.Or good at texting

(2:28) **Did you consider the possibility that Nikandros (?) is the one who actually likes the slippers and is using his boyfriend to cover for the fact that he stole your slippers?**

(2:29) Holy shit

(2:29) You’re a genius

(2:30) Don’t go anywhere.If you’re right, I’m going to come back and swear eternal devotion

(2:31) And yes that’s his name.I’m impressed you remembered

(2:31) **Excellent.I could use a slave.**

 

(2:30) It’s you.You like the slippers

(2:31) **_Dude, what the hell?_**

(2:32) I was explaining how the stain got onto my slippers to the person I’m texting and how it didn’t quite add up and then they told me that you were just using Jord to cover up the fact that you want to steal my slippers.It kind of makes sense

(2:33) **_Ugh fine yes it’s me.Does this mean I can have them?_**

(2:33) No

(2:34) **_I’d take good care of them_**

(2:34) You fucking stained them

(2:35) **_Fine, whatever, I’ll just order myself a pair off amazon.So you’re still talking to the stranger, huh?What exactly are we referring to them as?_**

(2:35) Uh…a person?

(2:36) **_You haven’t asked their name?_**

(2:37) No.I doubt they’d tell me

(2:37) Fuck, dude, what am I going to talk to them about now?I can’t update them on my panda slippers anymore

(2:38) **_Not to be revolutionary, but you could just stop talking to them_**

(2:39) **_Or you could ask them a question.Anything, Damen.For god’s sake, you’re socially competent_**

(2:40) But he’s kind of crotchety.Oh my god, what if he’s some old man who like sits on his porch with a cocked gun and yells at kids?

(2:41) **_I don’t think there are people who are actually like that.Also, Jord just got back from the store so I’m busy.Go away_**

 

(2:41) That is tasteless.

(2:42) Also, you were totally right.The back-stabbing bastard

(2:43) **Where’s my eternal devotion?**

(2:43) Oh, right

(2:44) I’m in utter awe of your genius, especially considering you know nothing about me or my life.You have my eternal devotion

(2:45) **Excellent.**

(2:46) Not going to use it to get me to stop talking to you?

(3:00) I knew it.You like talking to me

 

Sunday Evening

(10:45) Are you awake?

(10:50) **Yes.I’m not dead.**

(10:51) Well that’s a relief.It would suck if I was talking to a ghost

(10:51) **Why?It would hardly make a difference**

(10:52) I just like the idea that you’re an actual person, somewhere, with an actual life.And I like that I get to be a small sliver of it for however long you let me

(10:53) **Get sentimental at night, do you?**

(10:54) I’m always sentimental.I like rom-coms.I’m a hopeless romantic.I tell my friends I love them daily and I call my parents at least once a week.

(10:55) **Yes, but I’m not your friend.**

(10:56) I don’t know.I’m willing to think of you that way.But, honestly, I’m just not feeling all that great and I would talk to Nik or Lazar but they’d pry and ask questions and try and offer solutions and that’s not really what I want

(10:57) **It’s not a good idea to come to me for comfort.**

(10:57) You’re doing alright so far.

(10:58) **You’re an idiot.**

(11:00) You’ve said

(11:01) I know you don’t owe me anything, but do you think you could stay with me for a little while?Not long, I promise.I just…I’m a little lonely

(11:03) **You aren’t private, are you?**

(11:04) Not at all.You could ask me anything, probably

(11:04) **I felt the urge to call you an idiot again.**

(11:05) I take it you are private then

(11:06) **Extremely.**

(11:06) Probably smart.I guess I’ll hold back on my questions then

(11:07) **It would depend on the question.And what I get in return.**

(11:08) That kind of sounds like something Liam Neeson would say in one of his action movies.Please, god, tell me you aren’t actually that intimidating

(11:09) **Physically, no.**

(11:10) That’s still not reassuring

(11:10) **I wasn’t trying to be.**

(11:11) What if I asked for your name?

(11:13) **Laurent.**

(11:15) Now you have a name in my contacts.I like it.Looks nice

(11:15) Also, I’m Damen.Nice to meet you

(11:16) **You’ve saved my number?**

(11:17) Problem?

(11:18) **No.**

(11:18) Awesome

(11:19) **Would you have deleted it and never contacted me again if I told you to?**

(11:19) Of course.I respect people’s boundaries, you know.I’m not an asshole

(11:20) **I’m sensing a ‘not like you’ here**

(11:21) You haven’t given me a whole lot of proof to the contrary

(11:22) **And I may never do so.**

(11:22) **I have work in the morning so I’m going to bed.**

(11:23) Alright.Thank you.This helped

(11:24) **Goodnight**

(11:24) Goodnight, Laurent

(11:45) I like your name, by the way

 

Monday Morning

(7:13) _Who are you? Laurent doesn’t have your number saved on his phone and yet he was sitting at the counter and smiling while eating his cereal.You know what Laurent doesn’t do?Smile at his cereal._

(7:14) Who are you?  And why did you feel the need to wake me up?

(7:15) _Keep up for fuck’s sake.I know Laurent and that’s all you need to know._

(7:16) I texted the wrong number, Laurent’s number, and we started talking

(7:16) I’m sorry, how did you get my number?

(7:17) _I stole it from Laurent’s phone while he was washing out his bowl._

(7:18) So he does have friends

(7:18) _Not really.I’m his nephew._

(7:19) He’s not like…forty is he?

(7:19) _No.He’s twenty-three.Also, don’t tell him I told you that because he will kill me_

(7:20) He was smiling at his cereal?

(7:22) _Yes.Which is why I’m texting you.I don’t know who the fuck you are or what you want or why the two of you are even talking because, frankly, it’s kind of weird, but I think he actually enjoys talking to you.And, I’ll be honest, he doesn’t enjoy a whole lot.Especially recently.So if you’re not going to stick around or you’re just biding your time or something, don’t.Because he doesn’t need it.And I really don’t need to fucking deal with the aftermath of anything ugly._

(7:24) Jesus, we’re just talking.It’s not like I’m expecting anything or…we probably don’t even live anywhere near each other and…

(7:24) I just don’t know what you want me to say?

(7:25) _Are you smiling at your cereal?Because if you’re not, then you should probably leave him alone._

(7:25) I’m smiling at my cereal

(7:26) _Oh._

(7:26) _Alright then.I’m Nicaise._

(7:27) Damen

(7:28) I don’t suppose if I ask you questions you’ll answer them

(7:28) _No.I might already be dead.I don’t need to increase the chances_

(7:29) Well, this has been appropriately bizarre.I’m going to go get ready for work now

(7:30) _Okay.Bye_

 

(7:20) **_Dude, are you going to work today?_**

(7:31) No.  I thought about it, but no

(7:32) **_They’re going to fire you_**

(7:33) No they aren’t.It was kind of a rough night last night, so…

(7:34) **_How long is it going to take?_**

(7:34) I’m almost there, Nik.I promise.Stop worrying

(7:35) **_She called me last night_**

(7:35) Nik…

(7:36) **_She’s worried about you too.I told her to fuck off, but the point still stands.If you miss her so much, maybe you should see her and, I don’t know, try and reach a point where you can talk?It has been a month_**

(7:38) Do I need to remind you she fucked Kastor?

(7:38) **_No.Sorry.I just want you to be happy, man_**

(7:39) The stranger stayed up with me last night for a bit.His name is Laurent.He’s twenty-three

(7:40) **_I’m noticing we segued from happiness to this random guy you’ve been texting.He’s not cooler than me, is he?_**

(7:41) Course not

(7:42) **_Do you need the stranger danger talk?Or the let’s not fall in love with random people we’ll never get to meet talk?_**

(7:43) For the hundredth time, I do not fall in love with anyone who talks to me

(7:44) **_Yes you do.And you’re vulnerable right now too.That doesn’t help_**

(7:45) He is just a person.That I don’t mind talking to.Can that be enough please?

(7:45) **_Yeah course.Sorry.Again_**

(7:49) It’s fine.I’ll talk to you later, yeah?Come over tonight, actually.I feel like getting drunk

(7:50) **_Eventually I’m going to get too old for drinking on a monday night_**

(7:51) ?

(7:52) **_I’m in_**

 

Tuesday Early Hours

(2:34) ive been thinking about youuuu

(2:37) like how i was surprised your nphew got like weird and protectory and how literally all i know is your name like do you have a favorite food

(2:37) or fish

(2:38) mostly what ive been thinking about is like whether those are things youd want to tell me someday in the next eon or something cuz if not i can totally leave you alone

(2:40) although I have been informed you were smiling at your cereal which is totally adorable btw although it does make me kind of concerned for your social life or whatever because like if this makes you happy you probably have no friends

(2:43) or your girlfriend broke up with you a month ago like me boy was that fun

(2:43) **Could you do me a favor?**

(2:45) youre up!?!!!!!

(2:46) **You fucking woke me up, you imbecile.Go shoot yourself in the head for me**

(2:47) id do that but im kind of on the floor and i cant get up i need one of those buttons in those commercials with those old people that are like dying or whatever the emergency ones you know

(2:48) **I think I need one more than you do.**

(2:49) are you on the floor toooo???

(2:50) **Listen, Damen, I need you to get up off the floor, get into bed, and fall asleep.Immediately.Before I go online and find a way to hack into your phone and blow it up**

(2:51) is that possible?? Thatd be kind of cool not gonna lie

(2:52) **Damen.**

(2:54) shit sorry alright ill stop texting im so sorryyyy I didnt mean to wake you up or disturb you or anything i just think youre not all that bad or whatever and i wanted to make sure you thought the same about me or something

(2:55) night laurent :)))))

 

Tuesday Morning

(6:30) **Good morning.I sincerely hope this wakes you up and that your head hurts so badly you want to tear it off.Do consider tearing it off if you are at that point.**

(6:35) wtf?

(6:36) **Scroll up.**

(6:39) Shit

(6:39) I’m so fucking sorry.At least I said a lot of embarrassing things?

(6:40) **Does your head hurt?**

(6:40) That and I really need to throw up

(6:45) **Good.**

 

Tuesday Afternoon

(12:03) **My nephew texted you?**

(12:05) I don’t believe it.You just initiated a conversation

(12:06) **Answer the fucking question.**

(12:06) Still grumpy about last night, I see.Fair

(12:07) Yes he did.He wanted to make sure I was smiling at my cereal too

(12:08) I told him I was, by the way…figuratively, of course.I don’t actually like cereal all that much.Unless it’s froot loops…without milk.But I do like talking to you

(12:09) **Why in the hell did you want to know what my favorite fish was?**

(12:10) Oh well Nik and I played endless ocean on my wii while we were drunk and I guess fish were on my mind

(12:10) I like lionfish

(12:11) **Fascinating.**

(12:12) Andddd you’re icing me out again

(12:13) I would just like to say you were the one who started this conversation

(12:13) And that your nephew verified that you do actually like talking to me.You can probably stop pretending you don’t

(12:14) **I simply finished my book and have nothing else to do during my break.**

(12:15) I’ll take it.So you like to read?

(12:15) **Yes.**

(12:16) Nice.I finally know something about you.This is exciting

(12:16) **And I have to go back to work.Are you sure you have a job?**

(12:17) Yep.Just haven’t gone yet this week…I still have some vacation left.I think

(12:18) **I assume this has something to do with the ex-girlfriend**

(12:18) Entirely

(12:19) Weren’t you going back to work?

(12:25) **Manta ray**

(12:26) :D

(12:27) Are those even fish?

 

Tuesday Evening

(7:24) **Yes.They breathe through gills.**

(7:30) Is that really the only requirement?

(7:31) **Again, are you sure you have a job?Because I’m not convinced you’re any older than twelve**

(7:32) Twenty-five.Older than you

(7:33) **Excuse me for a minute.**

 

(7:34) **Nicaise, how much did you tell the complete stranger?**

(7:35) _I knew I couldn’t trust him to keep his mouth shut._

(7:36) _I just told him how old you are and that you like talking to him.It’s not that bad._

(7:36) **He is a complete stranger.**

(7:37) _So?It doesn’t seem like you care much._

(7:38) **That is not the point.It should be me who decides what he does and doesn’t know.**

(7:39) _Alright alright.I won’t tell him anything else._

(7:40) _You’re talking to him everyday you know_

(7:41) **He keeps texting.It would be rude to ignore him.**

(7:42) _You don’t care about rude._

(7:42) _Smiling at your cereal, Laurent.Give it the fuck up.At least, with me._

(7:43) **Fine.Come downstairs and help me cook dinner.**

(7:43) _No thanks._

(7:44) **Don’t make me reconsider my decision not to force you to watch four hours of PBS with me tonight.**

(7:45) _Fine.If you tell me what you were smiling about_

(7:45) **He told me he liked my name.**

 

(7:40) You want to know a fun thing about a minute?It only lasts a minute.Not seven.Not that it matters

(7:41) God Nik is right

(7:46) **About what exactly?**

(7:47) That I need to get out.Meet people.Go to work

(7:50) **I could’ve told you that.**

(7:52) I just don’t really know how life is supposed to go without her, you know?She was such a huge part of it for over a year and it’s left this gaping hole.It doesn’t hurt so much anymore…not all the time…but I don’t know how to fill it 

(7:52) How would you fill it?

(7:55) **I did not ask for this.**

(7:56) You didn’t, I know, but the question still stands

(8:01) **I wouldn’t know.I don’t do relationships.**

(8:02) Ohhh so you’re like the womanizing, one night stand sort?Maninizing?Sorry, I got really heterosexual there for a very bi person

(8:03) **I don’t really see how this concerns you.**

(8:04) Dude, I don’t know what you look like or where you live and that will be a very easy distance for you to maintain.I’m not saying you have to tell me, but really, you could think of me as some automated robot.That’s about how much telling me something matters

(8:10) **I am not the one night stand sort, no.I simply find it hard to…open up to people.**

(8:11) Yep, okay, I could’ve guessed that

(8:15) **And I’m gay.Very gay.**

(8:16) Thank god I tacked on maninizing then

(8:17) Are you doing something?You’re usually very good about the responding thing

(8:21) **I’m cooking with Nicaise**

(8:22) Kind of a late dinner

(8:23) **Did I mention I have a job?**

(8:24) **One that I actually go to, unlike you.**

(8:24) Just had to throw the insult in there, didn’t you?

(8:30) **Yes.**

(8:31) **Especially since you should really be going.**

(8:31) Thanks for showing concern :)

(8:35) **It’s not concern.It’s stemming from my general dislike of the pathetic.And not going to work because you broke up with a girl over a month ago is pathetic.**

(8:35) I’m sort of regretting the drunk texts now

(8:36) **Good.**

(8:38) In my defense, we dated for more than a year.But then she kind of slept with my brother…multiple times…and I found out.Or, rather, Nik told me

(8:40) **I thought something like that only happened on reality television.**

(8:41) Same tbh

(8:42) **That makes you slightly less pathetic.Only slightly, though.**

(8:43) And he gives ground!Hip hip hooray!!

(8:50) You really can’t take a joke, can you?

(9:30) **I can, I’ll have you know.I was eating dinner.Don’t tell me you expect me to organize my life around texting you.**

(9:31) Nope.I’m happy to be the only pathetic one in this relationship.

(9:32) **Is that you admitting you organize your life around texting me?**

(9:33) Sort of?I definitely took it into account when deciding my plans for the night

(9:33) **What if I hadn’t texted you back?**

(9:34) I would’ve moped for like thirty minutes and then called Nik

(9:34) **Does he just come over whenever you ask him to?**

(9:35) Yeah.Is that weird?I don’t feel like that’s all that weird.He’s my best friend and we live like ten minutes away from each other

(9:40) Do you really not have many friends?

(9:43) And I’m realizing I could’ve phrased that better.Or ignored the sensitive topic altogether.Sorry

(9:45) I hope you have a nice night Laurent

 

Thursday Evening

(10:01) **_You weren’t texting while I was over_**

(10:04) Yeah we haven’t talked in a couple days.I think I scared him away and I kind of feel like it’s his move, so I’m…not texting him. 

(10:05) **_What if he doesn’t ever text you?_**

(10:08) Then I guess we stop texting.It’s fine.It’s not like I know him all that well or…

(10:09) Sounded more convincing in my head

(10:10) I just don’t really know if he likes talking to me, whatever his nephew said, and I can’t do all the heavy lifting

(10:10) **_I hope he texts you_**

(10:11) You and me both.  It's nice

 

(11:01) _What happened to Damen?Did he die?_

(11:02) **I don’t know.I’ve been asking myself the same thing.He doesn’t seem like the easily dissuaded type.**

(11:02) _What did you do?_

(11:05) **I ignored him.He was talking about his best friend and I started thinking about Auguste and then he realized I had no friends and I wasn’t in the mood**

(11:06) _You’ve got to text him_

(11:06) **It’s better this way.What’s the point, anyway?**

(11:07) _It.Makes.You.Happy._

(11:08) **It’s a school night.Go to bed.**

(11:08) _I am in bed._

(11:09) **Nicaise…**

(11:10) _Fine, I’ll leave you alone.If you don’t text him, though, I will.There’s a point to happiness, Laurent.And I promise you, it’s something you deserve._

 

Friday Evening

(8:45) **Did you die?**

(8:50) Oh my god hi

(8:51) !!!!!

(8:51) Gotta say, I didn’t think I’d hear from you again

(8:54) **Are you sure you wanted to?**

(8:55) Did you see those exclamation points?I don’t do that for just anybody

(8:56) I just wasn’t sure you wanted to hear from me again.I thought maybe you were humoring me and you’d had enough

(8:57) Sorry I suggested you had no friends

(8:57) **It’s alright.**

(8:58) **You aren’t entirely wrong.People aren’t my forte.**

(8:58) Well you have me

(9:01) **Do I?**

(9:01) Yeah.If you aren’t going anywhere, I’m not

(9:03) **I can probably...be around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating because I felt like it and I wrote a lot last night while staying up with a friend, so it feels justified.  
> I'm like super amazed by the love this has gotten already and I'm like so in awe of all of you and your devotion. It's so cool.  
> The only other thing I have to say is that the story in this chapter is loosely--very loosely--based off The Book of Flying by Keith Miller...a really fucking good book if you're looking for something to read.  
> Enjoy! <3  
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nikandros is bold and italics, Nicaise is italics

Saturday Morning

(8:30) _Thank you for not sucking._

(10:23) Oh it’s you again

(10:23) You’re welcome?

(10:24) Also what the fuck are you doing up at 830 on a saturday?Are you insane?

(10:30) _That’s when I get up.Laurent and I eat breakfast and read the paper._

(10:32) Laurent gets up at eight thirty on a saturday???Jesus I feel like I need to stage an intervention.You do realize they’re for sleeping in, right?

(10:33) And I’m sorry…you two read the paper together?

(10:34) _Yes.The New York Times._

(10:34) Alright then

(10:35) _What?_

(10:36) How old are you?

(10:36) _Thirteen._

(10:37) You are a strange 13 year old

(10:38) _Is that a problem?_

(10:39) Not at all.I prefer it honestly

(10:39) Also, should I save your number in my phone?Is you texting me going to be a thing?

(10:40) _I don’t know._

(10:41) I’ll just save it then

(10:42) _You’re not going to be gross and send me like dick pics or something, right?Because I do not need to deal with a guy into young boys_

(10:43) Jesus christ

(10:43) How about this…I promise to never text you unless you text me first.And I won’t text dick pics.Ever.In any universe because what the hell

(10:45) _Hmm…well you do sound appropriately horrified.I guess I’ll believe you for now_

(10:46) This is so weird

(10:46) I’m leaving now

 

(10:49) Update on my life: a 13 year old just asked me if I was going to send him dick pics

(11:00) **_This early in the morning?_**

(11:01) Seriously?That’s your complaint?

(11:03) **_Well I mean there’s a lot to complain about.Why the hell you’re talking to a thirteen year old is the biggest one, tbh_**

(11:04) Oh yeah I forgot I didn’t tell you…Laurent’s nephew texted me to make sure I liked talking to Laurent for some reason and he just texted me again, thanking me for wanting to talk to Laurent

(11:05) **_This is the most bizarre thing I’ve ever heard_**

(11:05) **_I don’t care if you ever want to meet these people because I won’t let you.They’re insane_**

(11:06) Again, just a person I’m talking to.Chill

(11:07) **_I know, I know_**

(11:08) **_Do you think Jord would prefer tickets to an art show or some musical at the Keller auditorium?_**

(11:10) Art show

(11:11) **_Great.I love art shows_**

(11:12) The sacrifices you make for your boyfriend

(11:13) **_You’re making the ‘at least you have a boyfriend’ face aren’t you?_**

(11:14) No

(11:15) **_Don’t make me come over there_**

(11:15) **_You’ll find someone, Damen.Okay?You will.Because you’re kind and generous and attractive and I love you, and unlike you, I don’t love every goddamn thing on the planet_**

(11:25) **_Great.I put you in a fucking mood.Pull yourself the fuck out man.I believe in you_**

 

(11:30) On a scale from one to ten, how bad of an idea is it to text your ex that you miss them

(11:31) **Ten.**

(11:32) Okay, that’s kind of what I figured.Mind if I text you instead?You’re not busy or anything?

(11:34) **I’m not busy, no.**

(11:34) Cool.What are you up to?

(11:35) **Reading.**

(11:35) What?

(11:35) **A book.**

(11:36) Wow you’re exhausting

(11:37) **Well no one said you had to talk to me.**

(11:39) That’s not…

(11:40) You’re keeping me sane right now, okay?I need to not text me ex girlfriend and I need to not be fucking judged

(11:40) You aren’t actually exhausting

(11:41) **Maybe I was joking.**

(11:41) I don’t think you were

(11:45) Just…tell me a story or something.Doesn’t have to be true.I don’t care

(11:46) **You’re quite demanding.**

(11:47) Dude, come on

(11:50) **There was once a little girl who lived in the woods who wanted nothing more than to fly.**

(11:51) A good start

(11:54) **She spent hours and hours every day observing birds, trying to learn from them.She was not yet old enough to understand that she couldn’t be a bird, not if she wished for it hard enough.And she wished.She wished on every star in the sky.‘I just want to be among you,’ she said.**

(11:55) Holy fuck, you’re actually good at this

(11:56) **Don’t sound so surprised.**

(11:57) Are you literally just making this up now?

(11:58) **Yes.**

(11:58) I am really impressed

(12:03) **One day, a weary traveler came to her home.Her parents, good and kind people, welcomed the traveler into their home.They fed him, shared their fire, told their stories.When it was time for the young girl to go to bed, the traveler approached her and said, ‘What I want most in the world is the clip in your hair.I promised my daughter a gift and she would love it.’**

(12:04) Will you marry me?

(12:07) **The girl, having many clips just like it and liking the kindly smile the man gave her, handed it over.He thanked her and asked, ‘What would you like most in the world?’**

(12:07) To fly, of course

(12:08) **You are paying attention.**

(12:09) Of course I am.This is like the best story I’ve ever heard

(12:10) **You must not read.**

(12:11) Guilty.Can we save the berating for later, though?I want the rest of the story

(12:12) **So demanding.**

(12:16) **‘To fly,’ she replied.‘More than anything.’The man smiled and knelt down before her, taking her by the shoulders.‘In my travels,’ he began, ‘I’ve heard of a place where a girl such as yourself could acquire wings.If you had wings, you could fly.’Seeing her eager expression, the man told her that to the west was an ocean and in a small town by its side was a glorious gold tower.She would know it when she saw it, as winged people would be soaring in and out.**

(12:17) I don’t even think I’m kidding about that marriage proposal.I’m just saying.If you ever feel the need to marry a random stranger, let me know

(12:21) **The next day, when the traveler had left, the girl told her parents what he had told her.They told her to forget about him and the place he’d described, because it was impossible that such a place could exist.But the girl wasn’t swayed.That night, she gathered food, a blanket, and her stuffed doll into a pack and stepped out of her home and headed west.Or what she believed to be west.**

(12:22) **In interest of finishing this story in the next century, let’s just say that she did actually head west and that her blanket actually kept her warm and she didn’t get mauled by wolves.**

(12:22) I’m good with that

(12:28) **Two days into her journey (still, miraculously, alive) the girl happened upon a young woman lying on the ground, underneath a rowan tree.Curious, the girl strolled over and woke her.The woman sat up, rubbed her eyes, and smiled, for she’d always wanted a child of her own and this girl looked to be alone and in need of a guardian.‘Where are you heading?’ the woman asked.**

(12:34) **‘To a city on the sea,’ the girl replied.‘It has a golden tower.Have you ever heard of such a place?’The woman replied that she had.It was just to the north of her own home.She offered to take the girl there.In payment, she wanted a lock of the girl’s hair.Something to remember her by.A reminder that she had once made a difference in a child’s life.So, together, they set off to the city with the gold tower.**

(12:40) **They arrived.It was a beautiful place, golden and warm and the people were kind.There was, in fact, a golden tower, but the girl could not see any winged people flying from it.Still, it didn’t worry her.With the woman’s knife, she cut off a lock of her hair and thanked the woman.They parted ways and the girl walked to the tower and knocked on the front door.**

(12:41) How are you even doing this?This is not at all what I expected

(12:42) **I don’t aim to be predictable.**

(12:42) Well congratulations.You sure as fuck aren’t

(12:47) **The door was opened by a bearded old man.Without a word, he let the girl inside.She entered a large circular room, populated by couches and tables laden with food, but she hardly cared.There weren’t winged people and that was what she really wanted to see.Not bothering to ask, she headed towards the stairs and began to climb them, ignoring the warnings from the old man.**

(12:50) **On the second level, she found a young boy, similar in age to herself.And he had wings.She cried out, running forward, and slid her fingers into his feathers, marveling at them, peppering him with questions.The boy waited patiently for her to finish and then he said, ‘I wanted to fly as you do.But, please, listen to me when I say you do not want them.It is not worth the price.’**

(12:51) Goddammit, man, I just want her to get her wings

(12:57) **She asked what the price was out of respect.It hardly mattered to her, though.She would pay any price.‘I haven’t seen my family in a long time and I miss them,’ he said.‘I am not allowed to leave this tower, except to fly when the sun sets.I do not remember the face of a single person I loved.I will never love another, for none may visit me here.It is also lonely.Very few are willing to pay the price.I am the last one.’The girl, who only remembered that her parents hadn’t believed her when she spoke of this place, shrugged and said she would accept the price.**

(1:03) **The boy’s face grew sad but he did not argue with her.He led her up another set of stairs and handed her a book.Pointing to words on the page, he told her to read them.When she did, wings sprouted from her back.She was elated.Desperately wanting to fly, she headed to the windows, only to seem them all barred.The boy said, ‘The old man unlocks them at sunset.If you are not back by morning, he will lock them and your wings will burn away by noon and you will die.’**

(1:08) **The girl was still undeterred.It was close to sunset.She explored her surroundings, growing steadily more bored when everything had been uncovered.Thankfully, the sun set and the windows were unbarred before she had time to consider how many days in her future would be spent similarly.Remembering the birds she’d watched, she jumped from the windowsill and spread her wings.She was flying and it was glorious.The best moment of her life.**

(1:09) Thank god.She deserves it

(1:17) **Weeks passed and her night flying was the only part of her life she enjoyed.Just as the boy predicted, she missed her family, missed the outside world.She was an adventurer by nature, after all.She simply hadn’t realized that was really what she longed for when she wished to fly.Once a year had gone by, she was miserable, for no flight had been as good as the first one.Something needed to change.So one night, she stayed out, letting the windows get barred to her.She figured that flying while the sun rose would be as beautiful as the first time she’d flown and that was all she wanted.And it was.**

(1:18) Did you just kill the little girl?

(1:19) **Yes, I did.**

(1:20) I’m…that is upsetting 

(1:21) Thank you, though.That was incredible

(1:22) **Has the urge to text your ex passed?**

(1:23) Miraculously, yes

(1:24) **Good.**

(1:25)I need to process this

(1:25) I’ll text you later

(1:26) If that’s okay?

(1:27) **Text me whenever you’d like.**

(1:28) Laurent

(1:29) Thank you

(1:30) **You’re welcome, Damen.Believe it or not, it wasn’t actually a chore.**

 

(1:31) DUDE

(1:34) DUDE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I NEED YOU

(1:35) **_Jesus, relax.I’m here.What’s up?Please, god, tell me you didn’t text Jokaste_**

(1:36) We’ve got a bigger problem than that

(1:37) **_We do?I don’t really think we do_**

(1:38) Yes, we do.I think I need to meet him someday because I think I’m a little bit in love with him.It’s entirely possible the feeling will pass, especially since he’s a dick most of the time and I don’t actually know a goddamn thing about him, but right now, I’m so ridiculously in awe of him

(1:40) **_I knew this would happen.What the hell did he do?_**

(1:41) He told me a story, Nik.Like, a fairytale sort of thing.And it was beautiful.And he just made it up off the top of his head and I think I need to marry him

(1:42) I literally think if he asked, for whatever reason, I would say yes.I’d exchange vows over text

(1:43) He stopped me from texting Jokaste with a story

(1:44) I’m…

(1:44) **_Do you need me to list out all of the reasons you’re being absolutely ridiculous right now?_**

(1:45) No, I know.I just…can you fall in love with someone over text?Can that actually happen?What if I fall in love with him?What the hell will I do?

(1:46) **_Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it_**

(1:47) Okay good idea

(1:48) He just told me a motherfucking story, Nik

(1:48) **_I’m sure it’s more exciting than it sounds_**

(1:50) Hang on, I’ll send you screenshots

(1:57) [Images sent]

(2:10) **_Hell, I’m in love with him_**

 

Saturday Evening

(7:10) Is writing a thing you do?

(7:20) **I dabble.**

(7:21) **So not really, no.**

(7:22) Okay, well, don’t hate me, but I showed the story you wrote me to basically everyone I know and they’re all in love with you.You might need to consider a career change

(7:23) **That would be a terrible idea.I am not exchanging a job I love for writing, something I’m mediocre at at best**

(7:24) What do you do?

(7:24) **What do you do?**

(7:25) I’m a chef at a restaurant.Right now, anyway.If I don’t get my shit together, they’ll fire me

(7:26) **Get your shit together, then.**

(7:26) If only it were that simple

(7:28) **It’s not.I know that.But trust me when I tell you that losing your job would not help anything.It will make it worse.**

(7:29) Had experience with your life falling apart?

(7:30) **You could say that.**

(7:30) **I own an art gallery.**

(7:31) Holy fuck that is so cool.Why are you consistently cooler than me?

(7:32) **There’s a rather simple answer to that question.**

(7:32) You are cooler than me?

(7:33) **Ding ding ding, we have a winner.**

(7:34) I don’t know, man.Can you binge watch an entire season of parks and rec in one day?Can you go three weeks without doing laundry?

(7:35) **This may come as a surprise, considering you’re an idiot, but none of that makes you sound ‘cooler’.At all.**

(7:36) Did you just put quotation marks around cooler?

(7:37) **Yes.That is not a word I would typically use.**

(7:37) Too plebeian for you?

(7:38) Sometimes I ask myself if you’re actually an asshole or whether it’s a giant act

(7:38) Or if it’s your way of showing affection.I suppose that’s also a possibility

(7:39) **Is this one of those times?**

(7:40) Yes

(7:41) **And what’s your conclusion?**

(7:42) I don’t know if it’s a giant act or if it’s your way of showing affection, but it’s definitely one of those.You kind of gave yourself away when you told me a story

(7:46) **What can I say?You didn’t play fair…appealing to my kinder instincts.**

(7:47) I knew it!

(7:49) You’re rolling your eyes, aren’t you?You seem like the rolling eyes type

(7:50) **And you are exactly the type of person I roll my eyes at.**

(7:51) Frankly, I’ll take that as a compliment

(7:52) **Fascinating.**

(7:53) It’s a sign of affection

(7:54) **I think affection would require knowing something about you besides your relationship woes and the fact that you honest to god own a pair of panda slippers.**

(7:55) Are you ever going to let the panda slipper thing go? 

(7:57) **No.Where did you even find something so horrible?**

(7:58) A zoo gift shop

(8:00) **Of course you buy things from gift shops.**

(8:01) And of course you have a thing against gift shops

(8:02) **They are horrendously over-priced, it’s all complete junk, zoo logos are in unattractive places, and I promise you, you can find the exact same thing somewhere online.**

(8:03) It’s about remembering the experience, Laurent

(8:03) **Sentimental.**

(8:05) You know…we could change the not knowing anything about each other situation

(8:06) **And now you’re going to suggest twenty questions.**

(8:06) It’s like you’re a mind reader

(8:07) **Not at all.It’s called using my brain.Considering you are capable of typing and constructing sentences, you probably have one too, though I do question how often it is put to use.**

(8:10) You’re insulting ability is truly impressive

(8:11) **Why thank you.**

(8:11) Sooooo…twenty questions?

(8:12) **Fine.**

(8:12) Don’t feel obligated

(8:13) **Don’t make me ignore you.**

(8:14) As if you could ;)

(8:24) I suppose I asked for that

 

(10:02) **Would you prefer to be burned to death or hung, drawn, and quartered?**

(10:05) I knew you couldn’t stay away

(10:15) Goddammit

(10:16) Also, I should’ve known you would ask something like that.They both sound horrible.Hanging can snap your neck, right?I’ll go with that…hope I get lucky

 

(11:20) **Oh your neck wouldn’t snap.Not when you’re being hung, drawn, and quartered.They have to keep you alive for the castration and disembowelment.Only then would you get beheaded and chopped into four pieces.**

(11:21) I feel like you know more about this than you should

(11:22) **I look up forms of torture in my free time.**

(11:23) I can’t tell if that’s a joke

(11:24) **A three hundred level European history class, Damen.**

(11:25) Oh thank god.You’re already intimidating enough, what with your fancy words and oxford comma use

(11:26) **Does your answer to my question change now that you’re provided with all the information?**

(11:26) Seriously?

(11:27) I get nothing for knowing what the oxford comma is?

(11:27) **No.**

(11:28) **On second thought, yes.You didn’t know a manta ray was a type of fish.**

(11:30) Jesus, you remember everything, don’t you?

(11:31) **Are you going to answer my question?**

(11:31) Oh, uh…

(11:35) I hate this question

(11:36) I think my answer is the same.It seems like I would die faster in that scenario

(11:37) **Depends on if you’re being burned in a house fire or you’re, say, being burned at the stake.In a house fire, the smoke would kill you first.And much faster.**

(11:38) I just assumed I was being burnt at the stake.Went with the drawn and quartered theme

(11:39) Why do you like to read?

(11:45) **It’s an escape.It keeps me sane.That’s the simple answer.**

(11:46) What’s the complicated answer?

(11:49) **I have a not so small obsession with the power words can have.Especially since they’re arbitrary symbols on a page that form arbitrary words, with arbitrary sounds and arbitrary definitions.It’s rather incredible they have transformative and transportive abilities given all that.**

(11:50) You take questions seriously, don’t you?

(11:51) **Problem?**

(11:54) No

(11:55) Not at all

(11:56) **Why did your ex fuck your brother?**

(11:57) That was blunt

(11:57) **Yes.**

(11:58) Right

(12:02) I don’t know.I really don’t.It’s not like they’ve started dating or anything 

(12:03) **What’s she like?**

(12:07) Beautiful.Intelligent and funny.A little like you, actually

(12:10) **You flatter me.**

(12:13) No, I mean she’s not particularly trusting either.It took a long time to get her to open up to me and I’m kind of wondering if that actually ever happened.She’s kind of manipulative, so she might’ve been lying or something.About everything.It’s kind of sucked, because I’m…not like that

(12:14) Shit, not that you aren’t intelligent or funny, because you definitely are

(12:15) I’m sure you’re beautiful, too.Probably.Okay, that’s not something I could really know, but I’m sticking with it

(12:16) **Relax, Damen.**

(12:16) **What do you mean by ‘not like that’?**

(12:18) I’m trusting and it doesn’t take much to get me to open up

(12:19) I fall in love hard.Every time.Nothing held back

(12:19) Unfortunately

(12:23) **It’s not unfortunate.It’s brave.**

(12:24) I’m definitely taking that as a compliment

(12:25) **Do whatever you want.**

(12:25) **I’m going to bed now.**

(12:26) Are you running because you called me brave?

(12:28) **No.It is twelve thirty, you know.I like to fall asleep around the same time every night so it isn’t painful when I do have to wake up for work during the week.**

(12:30) Shit it is 1230.I didn’t even realize

(12:35) **Goodnight**

(12:35) Goodnight, Laurent :)

 

(12:36) **Nicaise.**

(12:37) _You’re not going to scold me for being awake, are you?_

(12:37) **It is a Saturday.**

(12:38) _Excellent.What’s up?_

(12:39) **He didn’t even realize how late it was.He was talking to me and he didn’t realize.**

(12:40) _I assume we’re talking about Damen?_

(12:41) _It’s called making a friend._

(12:41) **Don’t pretend you know any better than I do.**

(12:42) **He signed off with a smiley face.He actually likes talking to me.**

(12:44) _You sound like a boy with a crush._

(12:45) **I don’t mean it like that.I’m just amazed.I think.There aren’t many people who actually like talking to me.**

(12:46) _Maybe it’s because he hasn’t actually met you._

(12:49) _That was a joke, Laurent.Tasteless, perhaps, but still a joke._

(12:53) _Oh for god’s sake, I’m coming into your room.Be prepared._

 

Sunday Afternoon

(12:06) **I’ve been told I shouldn’t disturb you until after noon on weekends.**

(2:05) Nicaise is a smart man.  Boy?  Whatever

(2:06) Sorry, I was busy

(2:15) **You don’t have to apologize for living your life.In fact, you should really be doing that.**

(2:16) As opposed to talking to you, you mean?

(2:16) **Yes.**

(2:18) Listen, I know we’ve only been talking a week, but you’re my friend, which means you’re a part of my life

(2:21) **What were you busy doing?**

(2:22) Cleaning.It was horrifying.I’m never doing it again

(2:23) **Oh the horror.**

(2:24) You are one sarcastic bastard

(2:24) **And I’ll take that as a compliment.**

(2:26) Can I ask kind of a weird question?

(2:27) **You just did.**

(2:28) Do you ever laugh?At our texts, I mean.Because I kind of laugh all the time and I’m just wondering if that’s a mutual thing.Or smile?Cuz I do that all the time too

(2:29) **I am human.You do realize that, right?**

(2:30) Is that your way of saying yes?

(2:32) **Yes.**

(2:34) Cool

(2:35) **I suppose.**

(2:35) Hi, sorry, the king of dumb questions has arrived

(2:36) Is it okay that we text every day?Is that something that you’re good with?Or should I stop thinking about it so hard and just let it be.Probably the last one, right?

(2:37) **I’d find that screw that’s loose and tighten it up.**

(2:38) Right, okay, good

(2:39) **Damen…**

(2:50) **I…I’m sorry if that was insensitive.I tend to do that.You can text me whenever you want.I meant that.If it happens to be every day, that is fine.I can’t promise I’ll always text back, but it won’t ever have anything to do with you.**

(2:53) No, I’m sorry.I’ve been dramatic and mopey recently and I hate it

(2:54) I’m not normally this dramatic or mopey

(2:54) That’s Nik’s job

(2:55) **Twenty questions.What number were we on?**

(2:57) :)

(2:57) 4.It was my turn

(2:58) Have you ever been outside the country?

(3:00) **Once.In college.I spent three months in France.**

(3:04) You speak French?

(3:05) **I do.Both of my parents were French.I grew up learning it.Because I double majored in college and needed two years of a language, I decided to stick with what I knew best.**

(3:06) Were?

(3:08) **Yes.They died.In a car crash.A long time ago.**

(3:09) That really fucking sucks

(3:10) **Why did you want to be a cook?**

(3:12) I have a huge ass Greek family and food is a really big part of how we show love and spend time together.I basically grew up in a kitchen.My entire family taught me how to cook and I loved it, so I decided to make a career out of it

(3:13) What’s your biggest regret?

(3:14) **Deciding to play twenty questions with you.**

(3:14) Haha

(3:17) **I’d prefer not to answer that.It’s not that…it gets into a lot of different things.And some of those things I’d rather not tell you.**

(3:18) Okay.I get another question, though

(3:18) What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?

(3:20) **Mint chocolate chip.**

(3:20) A good flavor.Not the best though

(3:21) **And what, pray tell, would that be?**

(3:22) Cookie dough.You get ice cream and cookies.How in the hell could anything be better?

(3:23) **It’s overly sweet.**

(3:23) Sacrilege

(3:34) **You are ridiculous.**

(3:35) **I have to go to the store and cook, but I should be around later, if that’s something you’re interested in.**

(3:36) Is this a thing we’re doing now?

(3:36) Telling each other why we have to leave?

(3:40) **You make me regret ninety percent of what I say to you.**

(3:41) Talk to you later

(3:42) **Talk to you later.**

 

(3:45) He speaks French

(3:45) NIK HE SPEAKS FRENCH

(3:47) **_Jesus fucking christ_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things....  
> The painting I reference is based on the illustrations of Lee White, specifically this one: http://www.leewhiteillustration.com/-/galleries/new-gallery/-/medias/17f2aa3c-5152-11e2-957e-afbcb798ecba-illumination  
> And Laurent's cat I imagine looking like this: https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/articles/1227/large/beautiful-blue-eyed-cats-528e06fd9df44.jpg
> 
> Anywayyyy...I love you all to death. Thank you so much for the support and adoration. This'll probably be a relatively short fic, but it will be a really sweet one and they will definitely meet. No worries there  
> Thank you and enjoy! <3
> 
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nikandros is italics and bold, Nicaise is italics, and Jokaste is italics and underline

Thursday Morning

(10:20) I’m never going back to work.Ever.I tried.I’m done

(12:01) **It’s been less than a week, Damen.You’re fine.**

(12:02) Nope.NO WAY

(12:02) **Did something happen?**

(12:04) Yeah.My fucking ex-girlfriend showed up at the restaurant and had dinner

(12:04) It’s on open kitchen, Laurent.Our eyes met and hot food slid out of the pan I was holding and onto my foot

(12:05) **God, you are so dramatic.**

(12:06) It gets worse.She told her waitress to tell me that she wanted to talk

(12:06) Nik has ordered me to talk to her.Says it’ll help.I’m having a really hard time believing that

(12:07) **What do you want me to say?**

(12:08) Ignore your best friend

(12:08) **Don’t talk to her.She fucked your brother.Who gives a fuck what she wants?**

(12:10) See…that’s the problem.I kind of do.I don’t want to be with her, but she was one of my best friends and I miss that.Her.I miss her

(12:11) **I don’t have the energy for this.**

(12:12) You are not helpful

(12:12) **I could’ve told you that.Does that save me from any future conversations like this?**

(12:13) No.Definitely not

(12:14) Distract me, then?

(12:16) **You do realize I’m trying to eat lunch, right?I don’t go on lunch break just so I can text you.**

(12:17) You totally did on Tuesday

(12:17) **I did not.**

(12:19) Oh yeah you did.Your lunch break was like twenty minutes longer than usual and it is one hundred percent because you were talking to me about lord of the rings

(12:20) **I was educating you.You didn’t even know who the Dúnedain were, even though Aragorn is your favorite character, because you are shameless and don’t read the books before you see the movies.**

(12:21) They’re longggg

(12:21) **They are not that long.**

(12:22) They’re boring?

(12:23) **You are exhausting.**

(12:23) Hey that’s my line

(12:24) **It seemed applicable.**

(12:25) What’s your favorite book?

(12:26) **If you read books, you would know I can’t answer that question.**

(12:27) Fine.If you had to pick a book that you wanted me to read, what would it be?

(12:28) **The Fellowship of the Ring.**

(12:30) I hate you

(12:33) **The Ocean at the End of the Lane by Neil Gaiman.**

(12:33) **Everyone should read him at least once in their lifetime and it’s probably short enough for you.**

(12:34) I feel like I should be offended, but honestly, I appreciate it

(12:35) I’ll go buy it before work

(12:35) **You’re actually going to read it?**

(12:36) Yeah.I want to know what you like

(12:36) Especially since you don’t actually tell me much about your life

(12:37) **I have to get back to work.**

(12:39) I figured you would

(12:40) I’ll talk to you later :)

 

(12:23) **_Text her_**

(12:42) Laurent says I should ignore you

(12:43) **_Not to be blunt, but he doesn’t know a goddamn thing about you.I’m your best friend and I know it will help you_**

(12:50) **_Jesus, I’ll just come over, steal your phone and do it myself tonight_**

 

(12:45) _Can I have your best friend’s phone number?It’s like Nik or something, right?_

(12:46) Uhhhh

(12:46) Why?

(12:47) _Because I want to talk to him.Why the fuck else would I want it?_

(12:48) Will I ever have a normal conversation with you?

(12:49) _Not if I can help it._

(12:50) You’re lucky I’m irritated with him right now

(12:51) [Shared contact]

(12:52) _Excellent._

(12:53) I guess.I feel like I should be kind of scared

(12:53) _Grow a spine._

 

(12:54) _Hi.I’m Laurent’s nephew.I assume you’ve heard of me._

(12:55) **_Oh fabulous.I get to talk to the kid now_**

(12:55) **_I can’t believe Damen actually gave you my phone number_**

(12:56) _He’s irritated with you, apparently._

(12:57) **_What the fuck do you want, kid?_**

(12:58) _It’s Nicaise._

(1:00) **_Fine.Whatever.Answer the goddamn question_**

(1:01) _You’re a bit rude.You don’t seem like the sort of person Damen would be friends with._

(1:02) **_Well I am so I don’t know what to tell you_**

(1:02) **_Could you please just tell me what you want so I can get back to work_**

(1:04) _I don’t want anything.I’m just verifying that Damen does in fact have a best friend named Nik._

(1:05) **_You’re not very trusting, are you?_**

(1:06) _Not at all._

(1:08) **_Yes, I’m Damen’s best friend and my name is Nikandros.He’s a real person, I am a real person, and Damen is the one who actually types out the texts._**

(1:08) **_Is Laurent real?_**

(1:09) _That’s a dumb question._

(1:10) **_Is it?_**

(1:11) _You’ve made your point.I have class now._

(1:13) **_Thank fucking god_**

 

Thursday Evening

(10:23) I gotta say, I liked it better when I wasn’t working

(10:27) **You mentioned.This morning, in fact.**

(10:28) No, I mean, you’re probably about to go to bed and we’ve hardly talked at all today

(10:28) It super sucks

(10:30) I miss the week I could text you whenever I wanted

(10:36) **Like talking to me that much?**

(10:37) I thought that was obvious

(10:38) How was work?

(10:40) **Good.I’ve been working on finding artists to feature in a show I’m having in about a little over a month and I found one of them today**

(10:41) **He does these quirky, whimsical watercolor paintings.There was one in their portfolio with a young girl in pajamas, sitting in an overlarge chair and reading a book.Butterflies were flying from the pages.**

(10:42) That does sound like something you would like

(10:44) **I did take a picture of my favorite one.**

(10:45) **[Image sent]**

(10:49) Wow that’s amazing

(10:50) I love all the different shapes and sizes of the lamps.I’m not entirely sure how the bike is supporting them but…

(10:51) **It doesn’t matter, does it?That’s part of why I love his work.He manages to suspend disbelief in a still image, which is not easy.**

(10:52) What else do you like about him?

(10:53) **Everything about his style, the thin, wobbly line work, the largely two dimensional aspects of the landscape, all reminds me of childhood, which fits perfectly with the content he draws.And I do appreciate adults who are prone to whimsy.**

(10:54) Apparently, I just need to get you to talk about art

(10:55) What question are we on?

(10:58) **Ten.It’s my turn.**

(11:01) **What do you like to do?Besides playing video games, binging shows, and wearing horrible slippers.**

(11:02) I play soccer and tennis.Hang out with my friends.Uhhh sleep?

(11:03) **Thrilling.**

(11:04) Well what do you do that’s so exciting?

(11:05) **I read, sometimes I write, I play piano, I like to bake, and I have been known to fence and ride horses.**

(11:07) My god

(11:08) You’re like a fucking renaissance man.That’s so impressive.How do you do it?

(11:09) **You’re constantly around people, aren’t you?**

(11:10) Pretty much, yeah.Nik and Jord are over right now, actually

(11:10) **I am not.**

(11:11) Oh

(11:12) Is it…god I hate myself for saying this…is it the no friend thing?Or do you like being alone?

(11:14) **I prefer being alone.**

(11:15) **That does not mean I don’t sometimes wish I had what you have.**

(11:15) **Don’t pity me, though.I have acquaintances and Nicaise and that is enough for me most of the time.**

(11:16) I wasn’t pitying you.I was just wishing that someone could see how awesome you are

(11:17) **You think I’m exhausting over text?I’m twice as exhausting in person.**

(11:18) Yeah, but you’re still worth it

(11:25) **Why?**

(11:27) I can’t believe that you actually think I’m over that story.I’m still not over that story

(11:28) Besides, sometimes you’re the opposite of exhausting.And when you are, I feel like I’ve been given something really special

(11:29) I guess.I don’t really know.It’s hard to describe

(11:30) **You’re an idiot.**

(11:31) I know :)

(11:32) Tell me a good childhood memory

(11:33) **Is that your question?**

(11:33) Yeah

(11:34) **You are horrible at following directions.**

(11:35) Rules are overrated

(11:39) Tell me a good childhood memory?

(11:40) **You can’t just tack a question mark onto the end of a demand and expect me to be satisfied.**

(11:41) ;)

(11:41) Pleaseeeeeee

(11:50) **When I was eleven, I got home from school to see my brother standing at the front door (his school got out a half hour or so before mine) waiting for me.In his hands, he had a water gun and a note.There was a water gun for me.My parents were inside, waiting to ambush us with their own water guns.Auguste and I developed a plan of attack and then entered the house, creeping through rooms.Auguste insisted on walking through each door first, wanting to take the brunt of the attack for me.When we walked past the stairs, the ambushed us from the landing.Needless to say, we all get very wet.I’d had a bad day at school, group presentation, and my parents knew I wouldn’t be feeling well so…**

(11:51) You have a brother?

(11:56) **Had.**

(11:57) That’s a lot of dead family members

(11:58) **Astute of you.**

(11:59) Sorry.I was trying not to sound pitying, even though I’m totally feeling bad for you

(12:01) **It’s alright, Damen.**

(12:02) Goodnight, Laurent

(12:03) **Did I say I was going to bed?**

(12:03) No.But I know you are

(12:04) **Goodnight.**

 

Friday Morning

(7:30) Happy two week anniversary!

(7:31) **You’re awake.**

(7:33) I wanted to attack you before work

(7:33) Fuck, catch.Sorry, I’m really tired.Fucking autocorrect

(7:34) **You swear a lot when you’re tired.**

(7:35) That doesn’t surprise me

(7:37) **You wanted to catch me just so you could declare that we’ve been talking for two weeks?**

(7:38) That and I’m going out after work so I won’t be around tonight.And I’m getting lunch with Lazar, so I won’t be around for your break either

(7:39) **I’m sure we can survive a day without talking.Go back to sleep, Damen.**

(7:40) If you insist

(7:45) And I’m sure we could survive, but I prefer it this way

(7:50) Have a good day

(7:51) **You too.**

 

Friday Evening

(11:50) **If I get more drunken texts tonight, I will hurt you.Somehow.That’s a promise.**

(11:52) **I hope you’re having fun.Goodnight.**

 

Saturday Afternoon

(12:45) I hope you have no plans for the day because we are talking for all of it

(12:50) **Oh we are, are we?**

(12:51) Yep.I’m mad at all my friends and I suck at being alone so it’s you and me, baby

(12:53) **They invited Jokaste out with you, didn’t they?**

(12:54) Yep

(12:55) **Did you talk to her?**

(12:57) Who do you think I am?A mature, 25 year old adult?Because that’s what my friends thought and they were vastly mistaken

(12:58) **So you ran.**

(1:00) I went clubbing with Lazar.There was this guy, Pallas, who was DJing at the club we went to and Lazar spent all of the five minutes I was at the bar with everyone complaining about how he couldn’t be there instead, lusting after this guy.So we went

(1:03) **Very mature.**

(1:04) It was not one of my finer moments.I think I actually have to text her and meet up somewhere, just to get Nik off my back

(1:05) **It will probably be a lot less horrible than you’re imagining.**

(1:06) I know

(1:10) **I was glad not to wake up at three in the morning.Thank you for that.**

(1:11) Oh god, I wanted to text you so badly when I got home.Which reminds me, you do realize your phone has a vibrating feature, right?Or even a silencing one

(1:12) **I am aware, but I set alarms.I like to actually hear those alarms and they aren’t always loud enough to wake me when my phone is silenced.**

(1:13) Even for Saturday morning?What is wrong with you?

(1:15) **I like to jog.Before the day gets hot in the summer and while the sun rises in winter.**

(1:16) I’m sorry, you like to jog?Like?

(1:17) **Yes.**

(1:19) I try and jog every day but I hate it.I would never describe it as something I like.Not ever

(1:20) **I like the routine of it.It can distract me from my thoughts, too, which can be a very good thing.**

(1:20) Dangerous place, your thoughts?

(1:22) **Certainly can be.**

(1:23) **Question twelve: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?**

(1:29) Home.Well, not actually home, but…

(1:30) It’s weird, isn’t it?I have the city where I live with my friends and it’s home, but then there’s where my parents live and it’s also home, but in a different way.

(1:31) **Dead parents, remember?**

(1:32) Right.Sorry.Anyway, I’d go to my parent’s house.They live in Sacramento and I miss them.It’s not super far for me to travel, but I don’t really have the money for a plane ticket and Nik is the only one with a car so it feels like they could live in New Zealand for all I can do about it

(1:34) **But you don’t actually live with Nikandros, correct?**

(1:35) Correct.I live by myself in a dinky little studio apartment.I used to live with him, but then he moved in with his boyfriend

(1:37) [Images sent]

(1:38) That’s kind of what it looks like

(1:40) **It’s hideous.**

(1:41) It’s not that bad

(1:41) **Your walls are entirely blank.**

(1:42) But the floors aren’t ;)

(1:43) **You truly are abysmally messy.There’s that red shirt in the corner of the second picture that looks like it’s been there for months.I think there is actual visible dust on it.**

(1:44) It probably had been there for months.I clean about once every six months

(1:45) **That’s disgusting.**

(1:46) It’s too bad you can’t clean for me

(1:46) **I’m not your fucking cleaner.I could probably stoop to watching you clean, pointing out spots you missed, and eating your food.**

(1:47) Hell, I’d take it.You’d be here, wouldn’t you?

(2:01) Too much?Sorry.It’s not like I’m crazy desperate to meet you and I’ll cyberstalk you and then buy a plane ticket and…this is getting away from me…find you?Somehow?I just wouldn’t mind having these conversations in person

(2:02) **That is a relief.**

(2:03) This is more than fine, Laurent.I swear

(2:05) **Good.Because I much prefer conversing this way.**

(2:06) Are you socially awkward?

(2:07) **No.I have rather excellent interpersonal skills, actually, but writing is easier.**

(2:08) Well we probably don’t live anywhere near each other, anyway, so what’s it matter?

(2:10) **Very true.**

(2:11) **I know you wanted to talk all day and I know it looks as though I’m running away, but I really do have to make some calls.I’ll talk to you tonight.**

(2:12) Calls?

(2:13) **Yes.To a couple of artists I want to meet on Monday.**

(2:14) Talk to you tonight, then

 

(2:13) **Where are you?**

(2:15) _Walking to 7/11.I wanted a slurpee._

(2:16) **He lives within driving distance of Sacramento.**

(2:17) _What’s your point?_

(2:17) **We live within driving distance of Sacramento.**

(2:18) _I still don’t see why this matters._

(2:18) _Unless you think you want to meet him someday._

(2:23) _OH MY GOD YOU DO._

(2:23) _This changes everything._

(2:24) **It does not.It has been two weeks, Nicaise.I was merely making a semi-panicked observation.**

(2:35) _Doesn’t matter how long it’s been.You feel what you feel and you like Damen.Which is fine, by the way.It’s normal to want to see your friend._

(2:36) **Why on earth did I think it was a good idea to text you?**

(2:37) _Because I’m the only friend you’ve got.Well, besides Damen now._  

(2:38) **We just talk.**

(2:39) _That’s what friends do, Laurent.Jesus._

(2:40) _Besides you totally just admitted you might want to meet him someday._

(2:41) **Get me a slurpee while you’re there.I’ll pay you back for both.**

(2:42) _Okay._

(2:43) _I’ll have you know I just heavy sighed at you._

 

(2:18) Nikkkk

(2:19) **_I thought you were mad at me_**

(2:20) Fuck, I forgot about that

(2:21) Never mind

(2:21) **_Don’t never mind me.What’s up?I assume this has something to do with Laurent_**

(2:22) I don’t know what he looks like

(2:23) Or what he sounds like

(2:23) And it’s suddenly disturbing me

(2:24) I mean, it’s not like it matters, but it’s a part of him and I want to know everything about him

(2:25) Oh god

(2:26) **_Did you finally fucking get there?I’m surprised it’s taken you this long.Remember when you screamed at me about how he speaks French?_**

(2:27) Why do I do this?Why can’t I get crushes on convenient people?Why couldn’t I have had a huge massive crush on you?

(2:28) And why does it happen so quickly?Why can’t it take forever for me to be like yep I’d die for that person?

(2:30) **_It’s just who you are, man.There’s no changing it.And I wouldn’t want it to change.Neither should you.It’s a huge part of what makes you you_**

(2:31) What am I going to do?

(2:32) **_What can you do?_**

(2:33) Well that’s depressing

(2:34) **_Hate to break it to you, but that’s life_**

(2:34) You sound like my dad

(2:35) **_Never say that to me again_**

(2:35) **_I don’t want to remember I’m getting old_**

(2:37) Tell me about it

 

(3:45) Hi

(3:50) _ Hi.Thank you for texting._

(3:52) Yeah.Sure.We should probably talk.I’m sorry I ran last night

(3:53) _You have to know I didn’t know you were going to be there.I wouldn’t have come otherwise._

(3:54) That’s good to know.Coffee?

(3:55) _Is tomorrow alright with you?I’m swamped today._

(3:56) Tomorrow’s fine

(3:56) Jokaste?

(3:57) _Yes?_

(4:03) Why did you sleep with him?

(4:05) _I don’t know, Damen.I’ll think of an answer tonight._

(4:06) Okay.See you tomorrow

(4:07) _When, Damen?_

(4:08) Oh, good point.I don’t care

(4:09) _10 okay?_

(4:09) Sure.Our regular place

 

Saturday Evening

(8:01) I texted Jokaste.I’m seeing her tomorrow

(10:03) You okay?

 

(10:34) Is he okay?

(10:35) _I don’t know.I haven’t seen him, recently.Is he not texting you back?_

(10:36) It feels a lot more dramatic than that, but yeah

(10:36) I probably shouldn’t be worried about it

(10:37) _I’ll go check on him._

(10:38) Cool, thanks

(10:50) _I’m not the sugarcoating type, so…he’s not great.Don’t worry about it too much.He should be fine tomorrow.Or better enough to text you, anyway._

(10:51) I’m so good at not worrying

(10:52) _That was entirely unconvincing and I don’t even have tone to go off of._

(10:53) Is there anything I can do?

(10:53) _No._

(10:55) _It happens, Damen.This won’t be the last time.Trust him to take care of himself._

(10:56) Do you trust him to take care of himself?

(10:58) _I’m going to plead the fifth._

(11:00) That does not help

(11:01) _Good god, it is not my job to babysit you.You’re old.Go do old person things and stop worrying about Laurent.You hardly know him, anyway._

(11:03) I resent a lot of that.But I’ll have you know I am worried and I do care about him.It would make a difference in my life if he were to suddenly disappear or something

(11:05) _If you say so._

 

Sunday Morning

(8:13) **Nicaise said you were worried.I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to worry you.**

(11:30) Are you okay?

(11:31) **I am.**

(11:31) Okay.Good

(11:32) You can talk to me, you know.If you need someone to talk to.You can also ignore me

(11:36) I just got back from coffee with Jokaste

(11:35) **How did it go?**

(11:38) I don’t know.I’m still processing

(11:39) It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would, though

(11:39) I thought maybe when I saw her, I’d realize I was still crazy in love and fucked or something

(11:40) But I wasn’t.Apparently I do not handle being cheated on well at all

(11:41) **It probably didn’t help it was your brother.**

(11:42) Probably not

(11:42) I think you helped too.I’ve been less miserable recently because of you

(11:45) **The feeling is mutual.**

(11:50) Is it?

(11:51) **Yes.It was brought to my attention yesterday that I consider you a friend.**

(11:53) I should probably be nicer to Nicaise.He’s doing good work over there

(11:54) **Don’t encourage him.**

(11:54) But it gets results

(11:55) **Did you really need me to verify it?I do talk to you frequently.That’s a blatantly obvious action.**

(11:56) Do you talk about me with Nicaise?

(11:57) **Do you talk about me with Nikandros?**

(11:58) All the motherfucking time, sweetheart

(12:01) **Occasionally.**

(12:03) Question 13: are you a cat or dog person?

(12:04) **Cat.I own one, actually.**

(12:05) Oh my god.How did I not know you had a cat?HOW IS THAT SOMETHING YOU FAILED TO MENTION???

(12:06) **And I was so sure you were a dog person.**

(12:07) Why?

(12:08) **Because you are basically an anthropomorphized dog.**

(12:08) I’ve heard that before, actually.Although they didn’t use that big, fancy word.That’s just you

(12:09) I like them both.I just super love animals, actually.They just don’t like me as much

(12:10) **Animals love me.**

(12:11) Oh don’t get all high and mighty over there

(12:11) **How do you know they don’t like you?**

(12:13) You’re just fishing for stories that you can laugh at.I see right through you

(12:14) **You got me.**

(12:14) **Entertain me.**

(12:15) You’re lucky I like you

(12:17) Let’s see…have you ever seen let the right one in?The Swedish version preferably, only cuz I haven’t seen the American one and I don’t know if the scene transfers over

(12:18) **I have.**

(12:18) **Which means I know what you’re going to say and I’m truly amazed.**

(12:19) Yeahhhh

(12:19) My parents got three cats when Kastor and I moved out and the first time I went home to visit, they hissed, and then they honest to god leapt at me and I like to think it looked a lot like that scene from that movie

(12:20) **Well you know the answer, don’t you?**

(12:21) If you’re going to say it’s because I’m a vampire, I’m out of here

(12:22) **Better leave then.**

(12:23) What’s your cat’s name?

(12:24) **Charlie.**

(12:25) **Auguste always wanted a cat when we were growing up.He never got to have one.That was the name he always said he would use in our hypothetical imaginings.**

(12:26) How much older than you was he?I assume Nicaise is his kid.

(12:29) **Yes.He was nine years older.**

(12:30) But you got along?

(12:31) **He was my best friend.**

(12:32) I do believe you just told me something about your life without me having to force it out of you

(12:33) **Must be because I like you.**

(12:34) #blessed

(12:35) **Do not use hashtags in my presence.**

(12:35) Whyever not? #arenthashtagsgreat

(12:37) **I was going to send you pictures of my cat…**

(12:38) And I’m done

(12:43) **[Images sent]**

(12:45) djagehewi

(12:46) **What is that?**

(12:46) Sorry I dropped my phone on my face and things happened

(12:48) That is the single cutest cat I’ve ever seen.It has the bluest eyes.I’m…

(12:50) **I have blue eyes.**

(12:51) Do you really?

(12:52) **I have no idea why I shared that information.Excuse me.I have to go throw myself from a cliff now.**

(12:53) Don’t do that.It’s good.Blue eyes are good.

(12:54) **Good.**

(12:55) Well that got awkward.At least, in my head it got awkward

(12:55) **Only a little.Entirely my fault, really.**

(12:56) It was a little out of the blue

(12:57) PUN

(12:57) Unintentional, but whatever, I’m taking credit for it

(12:58) Anyway, it wasn’t quite up to your usual conversational standards, I’ll be honest

(1:00) **I hate you.**

(1:01) Don’t be like that, baby

(1:10) Oh, come on.Is flirting off limits too?That could be a problem because all I do is flirt.Just ask Nik.The poor guy gets flirted with all the time

 

(12:10) _I have a theory.Okay, more a thought, really._

(12:13) **_I never wanted to hear from you again.Why am I hearing from you again?_**

(12:14) _Can you read?_

(12:14) **_You have a theory_**

(12:15) _Yes.I need you to answer one question first.Well, two, but they’re connected._

(12:16) **_Shoot_**

(12:17) _Are you with Damen right now?_

(12:17) **_Yeah.Thought I’d be here in case the coffee with Jokaste went horribly wrong_**

(12:18) _And how is that experience?_

(12:20) **_Terrible, frankly.He’s texting Laurent and like basically giggling_**

(12:22) **_Or bursting into laughter.Jesus I don’t deserve this_**

(12:23) _That’s what I thought.About a half hour ago, Laurent blushed.Actually blushed_

(12:23) _You cannot tell Damen because Laurent will stop talking to me forever, but we also live within driving distance of Sacramento.Do not ask why I had to be so specific._

(12:24) _Where do you live?_

(12:25) **_Why would I tell you?_**

(12:26) _Because I feel like tearing my eyes and ears out/off and I know you feel the same.I’m going to need a support group._

(12:27) **_For what exactly?_**

(12:28) _Stop pretending to be dense.For the inevitability my uncle does something stupid like fall in love over text and then runs himself into the ground pretending otherwise_

(12:45) **_Portland, Oregon.I am possibly willing to drive a significant distance_**

(12:46) _No need.That’s where we live._

(12:47) **_Oh god_**

(12:48) **_How am I supposed to keep something like this from Damen?_**

(12:48) **_He would kill someone for that information_**

(12:49) **_I’m going to be honest with you, kid, Damen is already crushing a bit.Is Laurent moderately sane?Have relatively straight teeth?_**

(12:50) _Yes.Are you thinking what I’m thinking?_

(12:50) **_It’s going to be fucking impossible_**

(12:51) _I’m willing to try.I want Laurent to be happy._

(12:52) **_Alright.I can’t get away until next weekend, but we should meet up and plan_**

(12:52) _I’ll text you when we’re closer to the day._

(12:53) **_Done_**

(12:54) _You’re not going to murder me, right?_

(12:55) **_I won’t if you don’t try and murder me_**

(12:55) _I’ll take the risk._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new over here. Other than I super love this chapter and wanted to post it the second I posted the last one, so I'm considering this restraint  
> As always, you're all amazing and wonderful and I love you  
> Enjoy! <3

Monday Morning 

(7:15) **[Image sent]**

(10:11) You know, if you’re not careful, this is something I’m going to start expecting every morning

(10:11) He’s absolutely precious.Are you sure cats can’t be shipped in the mail?

(10:12) Um, also, why the fuck is your kitchen so gorgeous?You’re twenty three

(12:10) **It’s called owning a successful gallery.And having rich parents who left a large inheritance.**

(12:11) **Even if one could ship cats, I would not ship you mine.Her, by the way.**

(12:12) Didn’t your mother teach you to share?

(12:13) **Paws off my cat.**

(12:13) OH MY GOD

(12:14) You just made a pun.For me.It was for me, wasn’t it?

(12:14) **I have no idea what you’re talking about.**

(12:15) Whatever you say

(12:15) **I’m quite fond of that sentence.**

(12:24) How do you feel about spiders?

(12:25) **They’re spiders.I couldn’t really care less either way.**

(12:26) Okay that’s good

(12:26) Because I definitely care

(12:27) And I fucking hate them

(12:28) **Is there a reason we’re discussing spiders?**

(12:30) There’s one on the ceiling.It keeps moving

(12:31) **It is smaller than the pad of your thumb, Damen.**

(12:32) If we ever meet and there’s a spider for some godawful reason, you’re killing it

(12:33) **Or I could trap it in a cup and release it outside because I’m not a barbarian.**

(12:35) It doesn’t deserve life.It’s torturing me, Laurent.They have eight eyes and legs for fuck’s sake.EIGHT

(12:35) **Harsh.**

(12:36) OH GOD

(12:37) **Are you alright?**

(12:37) **God, I can’t believe I just asked that.**

(12:43) IT IS ON THE FLOOR

(12:43) I DON’T KNOW WHERE

(12:45) I’M GOING TO DIE ON THIS COUCH BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LEAVE

(12:45) It’s been nice knowing you, Laurent

(12:46) **This is the most pathetic thing I’ve ever read.**

(12:47) Well what do you propose I do?

(12:47) **It’s a spider.Stop worrying about it.It will either show up or it won’t.**

(12:48) That is not comforting

(12:49) **I’m afraid there’s nothing else I can do for you.**

(12:50) What would you do if you were here?

(12:51) **That sounds like the start of a really cliché phone sex conversation.**

(12:52) I’m down if you are

(12:54) Okay, bad joke

(12:58) I guess you went back to work.Thanks for staying a little longer than normal.I’ll just die now

 

Monday Evening

(7:13) **I would’ve laughed at you.Loudly.Probably pointed.**

(10:50) That’s terrible

(10:51) I was legitimately traumatized

(10:57) **Looks as though you made it to work just fine.**

(10:57) Fine is one way to put it

(10:58) I ran around the apartment, gathering things I needed in my arms, and then got ready in the hall.I got lots of strange looks

(11:04) **Why do I find this endearing?**

(11:05) You find it endearing?Oh do have stories for you then

(11:07) One time, I was at Nik’s apartment and he was in the shower and a spider appeared on the ceiling

(11:07) I swear to god, they come out of nowhere

(11:08) And I got a broom, managed to get the spider on the handle, and started walking it out to the balcony, but then it started crawling down the handle, so I threw the entire broom off the balcony

(11:10) Another time, I tried to capture a spider in a glass, but it was on the ceiling.And it jumped at me.It actually fucking jumped at me

(11:11) The conclusion to these stories is that I’m done trying to save spiders.Forever

(11:14) **You’re ridiculous.**

(11:15) Bet I made you laugh, though

(11:15) **Arrogance isn’t becoming.**

(11:17) Did I make you laugh?

(11:17) DID I?

(11:18) I’ll just keep spamming you until you answer my question

(11:20) **Yes.You made me laugh.**

(11:20) Success

(11:21) **Feeling good about yourself?**

(11:22) Yep

(11:22) I’m glad I can make you happy

(11:23) **Do you get off on making other people happy?That sounds like something you’d be interested in.**

(11:25) No

(11:25) This might sound weird so don’t freak out

(11:26) **This should be good.**

(11:27) I’m an easy-going guy so, sure, I like to make people happy.Because I care about them mostly.If they’re unhappy I’m probably not happy myself

(11:28) But I have a particular interest in making you happy

(11:32) **Why?**

(11:32) Because you make me ridiculously happy.Seems like a fair exchange if I do the same for you

(11:34) **I don’t know what to say to that.**

(11:34) You don’t have to say anything

(11:35) Ask me a question, instead.We’re on 14

(11:37) **What do you look like?**

(11:38) Want a picture?

(11:40) **No.Describe yourself to me.**

(11:41) A picture would be infinitely easier

(11:41) **I believe I’m the one asking the question.**

(11:42) Oh alright

(11:45) I’ve got brown eyes, curly brown hair, medium brown skin

(11:46) **Congratulations.You just described a rather large portion of people on this planet.**

(11:47) Fuck off

(11:50) [Image sent]

(11:51) **You broke the rules.**

(11:51) I do that, remember?

(11:52) **I’m not going to reciprocate.**

(11:53) I never asked you to

(11:54) **You’re strange.**

(11:55) I don’t think I look that strange

(11:58) **No, I meant that you are strange.Your personality.You don’t look strange.**

(12:00) I don’t?

(12:01) **No.**

(12:02) ;)

(12:04) **You’re not even wearing a shirt.Are you one of those guys?The ‘I take all my pictures shirtless’ sort of guys?**

(12:05) Got a problem with those guys?

(12:06) **Definitely.**

(12:07) Fair

(12:07) I’m not one of those guys.You just happened to catch me in bed and I sleep naked

(12:08) Wow, I am really digging myself a hole here

(12:09) **You just took that picture now?**

(12:10) Yeah

(12:14) Problem?

(12:15) **No.Of course not.**

(12:17) Do you have butterflies?

(12:18) **You really are a shameless flirt.**

(12:19) Completely

(12:20) Although you were the one who wanted to know what I looked like.There were simply too many flirting opportunities

(12:21) **I was simply curious.I don’t typically talk to people I’ve never met in real life and it’s a bit odd.**

(12:22) Hard to argue

(12:23) **I’m going to sleep now.**

(12:24) Alright.Night, Laurent :)

(12:24) **Goodnight, Damen.**

 

(12:23) I sent him a picture

(12:24) **_And?_**

(12:25) Nothing.I don’t think.He’s really good at avoiding conversation topics.Okay, not that I directly asked him if he thought I was attractive.That would be weird

(12:26) **_Too bad, man.Better just keep charming him with your personality_**

(12:27) Do I look strange?

(12:27) [Image sent]

(12:29) **_You look gorgeous.Like you always do.Now go to sleep and stop freaking out about your face_**

(12:30) I never freak out about my face.He makes me freak out about my face

(12:31) I don’t even know what he looks like or if we can ever meet or if he likes me and I’m freaking out about my face

(12:31) **_Sleep_**

(12:32) Yes, Mom

 

(12:32) **_First task: Damen sent Laurent a picture.Figure out what he thinks about it_**

(12:33) _Done._

 

Tuesday Morning

(6:59) _He saved the photo to his phone.Which is so embarrassing.I really need to contrive a scenario where I ‘accidentally’ see it, so I can tease him._

(7:02) **_Good work, kid.Alright, that helps.That has to help, right?_**

(7:03) _Of course it helps.Damen should be extremely grateful for his good genes._

(7:04) **_Yeah, he really should_**

(7:05) **_Any way you could convince Laurent to send a picture?_**

(7:06) _I’m beginning to sense I have the way harder job._

(7:06) _I’ll work on it._

(7:07) _Might take years._

(7:08) **_God let’s hope not_**

(7:10) _Amen._

 

Tuesday Afternoon

(1:04) **A man just spent two hours in the gallery and he would not stop asking questions.Dumb questions.He very clearly did not know a single goddamn thing about art or what exactly he was looking for.I’m feeling distinctly homicidal.Is there anyone you absolutely loathe?Because if you give me the name, I’ll go kill them for you.**

(1:07) While that is a great offer, I don’t really condone murder

(1:08) **That doesn’t surprise me.Who am I supposed to kill, though?**

(1:10) This is what shooter games are for

(1:10) **I have no idea how to play those.The one time Nicaise forced me to play, I just pressed random buttons and died about a minute in.**

(1:11) I’ll have to teach you sometime

(1:12) Or, rather, I wish I could teach you sometime

(1:12) **I do love thoroughly embarrassing myself.**

(1:13) I’m sensing sarcasm

(1:13) **Really?Fascinating.**

(1:14) Does it take a lot of energy being you?

(1:15) **Funny, I ask myself the same thing about you.**

(1:17) Wow

(1:18) This is educational.I haven’t ever seen you in a bad mood before

(1:19) **Oh please, treat me like an animal in the zoo.**

(1:21) I started reading that book you told me to read last night.The ocean one

(1:21) **The Ocean at the End of the Lane.**

(1:22) Yeah.That one

(1:27) **You did?**

(1:28) I did.It’s kind of weird but I don’t hate it.The writing’s good.Not that I’m a super good judge of writing

(1:28) I like Lettie

(1:30) But it’s kind of uncomfortable.There’s already been a suicide for god’s sake.And a coin got stuck in the kid’s throat.What the hell?

(1:31) **Welcome to surreal fantasy.**

(1:32) **I can’t believe you’re actually reading it.**

(1:33) My friends get privileges

(1:34) **I’m glad I am one, then.**

(1:34) I’m glad you are too.So glad.You have no idea how glad

(1:35) **You sound like a broken record.**

(1:36) And here I thought I might’ve improved your mood

(1:37) **You did.**

(1:38) **I’ll talk to you after work.**

(1:40) Bye Laurent

 

Tuesday Evening

(10:43) Hi

(10:45) Work was long and horrible and I’m about like ten seconds from falling asleep but I wanted to make sure I texted you so you didn’t worry.You know, if that was something you were going to do

(10:50) **Probably not.**

(10:51) Well at least you’re honest

(10:51) Goodnight, Laurent.Sleep well

(10:53) **Goodnight, Damen.**

(11:01) **Sleep well.**

 

(11:23) _Want to know something I noticed tonight?_

(11:24) **No.**

(11:25) _That’s too bad._

(11:25) _Because I’m going to tell you, anyway._

(11:26) **I knew you were.**

(11:27) _Someone was looking at a photo on their phone more than once.I didn’t get a proper look, but I’m pretty sure it was a person.Who was not you._

(11:30) **Your point?**

(11:31) _It’s Damen, isn’t it?Does he have a photo of you?_

(11:32) **You probably should’ve tried talking to me about this in person, because I can ignore you when you’re two rooms away and that’s what I’m going to do.**

(11:33) _Is he attractive?_

(11:40) _I’ll bet he is._

(11:43) _You know the more you ignore me, the more confident I am that you’re totally into him._

 

Wednesday Morning

(11:23) The spider reappeared.It is now in my bedroom.I fucking woke up with a spider basically staring me in the face.I don’t deserve this.I wish it would just stay in one place so Nik could come kill it for me after work

(11:24) This is why I shouldn’t live alone

 

Wednesday Evening

(7:45) **Sorry, I had lunch with an artist, took a look at his portfolio.**

(7:47) **As for the spider, it was not staring you in the face.It was not thinking evil thoughts.It was not going to eat you.It is a spider.He’s probably just looking for a home until he dies in like four days.You should have pity on him.His life is almost over.**

 

Wednesday Early Hours

(2:30) **I know you’re not awake, but I’m sincerely hoping this wakes you up.**

(2:35) hi

(2:35) give me a sec

(2:36) **It’s good to know you’re alive.**

(2:37) My phone charger broke.And then my phone died.And then I had work, but I got Nik to bring me one.Apparently I fell asleep somewhere in there

(2:38) Is this what the early wake up call is for?Were you worried?

(2:38) Because if you were, I’m super flattered and it makes this slightly less painful

(2:40) **Remember when you needed me to tell you a story?**

(2:41) Yeah

(2:41) **I need you to tell me a story.**

(2:43) Uhhhh

(2:43) You do realize my brain isn’t really functioning right now, right?And that my eyes are all scratchy?And that now I’m awake I’m slightly concerned the spider is back and staring at me again?

(2:45) **Fine.Not a story.That mindless and brainless babbling works just fine.**

(2:45) I’ll have you know that for 245 in the morning, that is far from mindless or brainless

(2:46) I’m actually kind of impressed with myself

(2:47) Like, in high school, we had to get up god awfully early, like I think school started at 730, and I spent the first two hours unable to talk.All of my friends knew not to talk to me because all I’d be able to manage to return was a series of grunts and whines

(2:48) **What was your favorite subject?**

(2:50) We had a rad psychology class, but I think that was only because of the teacher.

(2:51) Honestly, probably science.We had this oceanography class and I really liked that

(2:52) **You like the ocean?**

(2:53) Yeah.Who the fuck doesn’t like the ocean?

(2:54) **You make an excellent point.**

(2:56) **Auguste loved the ocean.We went to the coast every year for his birthday.He could spend hours in the water, even though it was freezing cold.He rarely played, though.He left that to me, while he watched like a hawk to make sure I didn’t fall or get swept up in a current.**

(2:57) Sounds like a good brother

(2:58) **The best, in my extremely biased opinion.**

(3:00) Certainly better than mine

(3:01) **Not a high bar.**

(3:02) Not at all

(3:05) Is he why you need the mindless babbling?

(3:07) **Tonight he is.**

(3:07) There’s other stuff that keeps you awake at night?

(3:08) **Yes.**

(3:10) That sucks

(3:11) I was actually having a dream when you woke me up and it was really strange

(3:14) I don’t remember all of it, but there was definitely a talking cat.And, for some reason, I was trying to find a piano that I was so sure I could play, even though I haven’t touched a piano once in my life.Nik was there too.And he was kind of being a dick.I should berate him for that

(3:15) **For his dream behavior?**

(3:17) Yeah.He’ll appreciate it.We’ll make some sort of joke out of it, I’m sure

(3:18) **I should try and sleep.**

(3:19) Are you going to be able to?

(3:19) **I don’t know.Probably not.It’s not all that abnormal.**

(3:21) I can stay

(3:22) **Don’t be ridiculous.If you can sleep, you should.**

(3:23) I can sleep in.If you need me, I can stay

(3:24) **I’m fine.**

(3:25) Are you sure?

(3:27) **Yes.**

(3:28) Alright, but I’m going to turn my phone up really loud.If you text, it should wake me up

(3:30) I won’t mind.Seriously

(3:31) **Thank you, Damen.**

(3:32) Anytime

(3:32) I don’t think I can stress that enough

(3:37) **Sleep well.**

(3:38) How many texts did you erase before you sent that?

(3:40) **My god, please leave me alone.**

(3:41) Night, Laurent :)

 

Thursday Morning

(11:32) So yesterday sucked.Also, I can’t believe you told me to take pity on a spider

(12:02) **You could’ve ignored me.**

(12:03) No, I didn’t mean last night.I meant the rest of that day when my phone died and you were having lunch with an artist and I had to go the whole day without talking to you

(12:04) I was surprised just how much I didn’t like it

(12:06) **You are terrifyingly honest.**

(12:07) Miss me? ;)

(12:08) **Not at all. :/**

(12:10) Oh my god you used an emoji.I never thought it would happen

(12:11) **I thought it would accurately portray my disinterest in flirting with you.**

(12:12) Rude

(12:12) I’ll have you know I’m super fun to flirt with

(12:13) **I’m sure.**

(12:14) Feel free to give it a trial run whenever you like

(12:15) **How do you know I haven’t been flirting with you this entire time?**

(12:15) Well that’s…you did just say…

(12:16) **People do flirt differently, you know.**

(12:18) Have you been flirting with me?

(12:19) **Like I’d tell you.**

(12:21) Well I’ll be thinking about that all day.Or forever maybe

(12:22) **Why?**

(12:25) Because I will

(12:26) **That is a horrible answer.**

(12:26) The best I can do, I’m afraid

(12:27) **I know it’s not, but I’ll let it go.**

(12:28) Oh yeah?What am I thinking?

(12:30) **That you wouldn’t mind terribly if I was flirting with you.**

(12:31) Yep, okay, that is one hundred percent what I’m thinking

(12:32) Flirting is fun.Texting is fun.Why not combine the two?

(12:33) **I knew it couldn’t possibly have anything to do with me.**

(12:34) It might have a little to do with you

(12:35) **Harmless when you don’t ever have to meet me, isn’t it?**

(12:35) Laurent

(12:40) Goddammit man

(12:41) I don’t see it as harmless

(12:41) I mean, it is.It very much is, in the sense that I’m not trying to hurt you and I really hope my flirting doesn’t because that would mean I’m absolutely terrible at it

(12:42) And, okay, I do kind of flirt with everyone

(12:42) Wow, I’m not doing a good job of explaining this

(12:44) But I’m not just flirting for the sake of flirting.At all

 

(12:45) Nik.Help.

(12:45) **_I have five minutes left in my break.Go_**

(12:46) I basically just told Laurent I have a giant fucking crush on him.Okay, I didn’t, but he’s definitely smart enough to figure it out

(12:47) **_Jesus christ.It’s going to freak him out_**

(12:47) Of course it is

(12:48) But he got all weirdly defensive and I had to say something

(12:49) **_I gotta go back to work but we can analyze this further tonight.I’ll bring alcohol_**

(12:50) Thanks, Nik

 

(12:50) **_I’m working but I’m updating you really quick.I don’t know what Damen said, but he seems to think he told Laurent he’s crushing.You seem to think Laurent is too so get him to actually fucking do something.I know we can’t tell them they live close enough to meet, that feels wrong somehow, but we need them to fucking get to the point where they ask for god’s sake_**

(12:54) _I have the way harder job._

 

Friday Afternoon

(1:05) Nikkkkkkk he hasn’t textedddd

(1:06) **_God I’m going to get fired_**

(1:07) **_Have you tried texting him?_**

(1:08) No.I prefer panicking

(1:10) **_Text him instead of me.Please god_**

(1:11) But he’s working and then I’ll be working and then it’ll be eleven at night and he could pretend to be asleep or something

(1:12) **_TEXT HIM_**

 

Friday Evening 

(6:45) _Have you texted him yet?_

(6:48) **He didn’t text me.**

(6:48) _You sound like a five year old._

(6:50) **It’s preferable to anything else, I’ll be honest.**

(6:51) _God, this is so painful.I don’t deserve this._

(6:52) **He wasn’t supposed to like me like that.I mean, I’m not even confident he does, but he did sort of make it sound like he did.**

(6:53) _Well it isn’t his fault._

(6:55) _All you’ve done is text.You’ve known each other for three weeks.You don’t have to buy plane tickets and run off to Spain for god’s sake.All you have to do is talk to him and act semi-normal.You don’t even have to bring up the flirting or whatever.I’m sure he won’t want to._

(6:56) **He might.**

(6:57) _Fine.If he does, you divert the conversation.You’re very skilled at that_

(6:58) **I’m not sure I want to.**

(7:00) **The only thing I’m sure about right now is that I one hundred percent don’t know how to do this and I one hundred percent don’t want it to be complicated.**

(7:01) **I wasn’t supposed to like him like that.**

(7:02) **It was that goddamn fucking picture.I didn’t even want it.Then he sends it anyway and he just happens to be gorgeous.**

(7:03) _It’s more than the picture._

(7:04) _I’ve been paying attention, if you want a list of all the smiles and laughs and blushes that have happened over the past couple weeks._

(7:05) **Ugh.It would be so much easier just to forget this whole thing happened.**

(7:06) _Let me phrase it this way then…is it worth losing him over?_

(7:07) _I’ll remind you he stayed with you for an hour at two-thirty in the morning_

(7:10) **Fine.**

 

(7:11) **Hey.**

 

(7:12) _Did you text him?_

(7:12) **Yes.**

(7:14) _What did you say?_

(7:15) **Hey.**

(7:16) _Why do I even bother?_

 

(11:01) Hey is the best you can do?

(11:01) **You didn’t text either.**

(11:03) I wasn’t the one who said something kind of weird and then disappeared

(11:04) **I’m sorry.**

(11:06) You’re lucky I’ve missed you.Not only were you gone for my heroic slaying of the spider, but you missed a man sending his dinner back to me twice, claiming the chicken was dry both times.

(11:07) A…who cares enough to send their food back?Especially over dry chicken. B…okay yes it kind of was dry, but it sure as hell wasn’t the second time

(11:09) **I missed you, too.**

(11:10) DID YOU?

(11:11) I straight up just giggled, full disclosure

(11:13) **Ask me what I look like.Make it question fifteen.**

(11:14) And here I thought you might never talk to me again

(11:15) Question 15: what do you look like?Pictures encouraged

(11:16) **I hate you.**

(11:17) I don’t think you do

(11:20) **[Image sent]**

(11:24) nice

(11:24) **Nice?**

(11:25) Sorry, my brain has short circuited.Come back at a later time.Repairs are in progress

(11:26) **I have to do some work, anyway.**

(11:27) Wait I don’t actually want you to leave

(11:28) I just got you back

(11:28) I just need to…just give me a minute, but don’t go

(11:29) **Clingy.**

(11:30) I can accept that

(11:30) **Further confirmation you are a giant dog.**

 

(11:29) [Image sent]

(11:34) **_Is that…_**

(11:34) Yep

(11:36) **_Oh my god.YOU ARE SO FUCKED_**

(11:37) I CAN’T FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE I CAN’T EVER MEET NIK

(11:37) **_It’s looking kind of inevitable_**

(11:38) What the fuck were the chances?WHAT WERE THE CHANCES???

(11:40) **_It is a bit ridiculous_**

(11:41) **_Are you going to tell him he’s the definition of your type?_**

(11:43) I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M GOING TO DO

(11:43) All I managed was ‘nice’

(11:44) And he deserves more than that.But if I say more than that it’ll literally be YOU ARE SO FUCKING GORGEOUS HAVE MY BABIES

(11:46) **_He can’t really have your babies_**

(11:47) That really isn’t the point

(11:47) **_He didn’t comment on your pic, right?Just let it pass by_**

(11:48) Right, okay sure

(11:49) I’m going back

(11:50) **_Good luck_**

 

(11:43) **_Good news, Laurent is the actual definition of Damen’s type.Like, if you looked in a dictionary Damen created and went to beautiful, Laurent’s picture would be there_**

(11:44) _This better make getting them together easy._

(11:45) **_It has to_**

(11:46) _You haven’t met Laurent._

(11:46) _Also, when do you want to meet up this weekend?_

(11:47) **_Tomorrow good?I can do it anytime in the morning or the early afternoon_**

(11:48) _Early afternoon.Starbucks at one in Pioneer Courthouse Square?_

(11:49) **_Done._**

 

(11:50) Dogs are great animals, you know.Nothing wrong with being like one

(11:51) **Brain repaired?**

(11:51) Largely

(11:52) **What exactly made it short circuit?**

(11:53) Can’t you drop it?

(11:53) **I really can’t.I’m finding this incredibly amusing.**

(11:54) I bet it’s nice to be so gorgeous, you just know the effect you have on people

(11:55) **So I’m gorgeous, am I?**

(11:56) Fuck off

(11:56) But yes

(11:57) **Just promise you won’t jerk off to it.Or, if you do, don’t ever tell me.I don’t want to know.**

(11:59) I won’t jerk off to yours if you don’t jerk off to mine

(12:01) **And he takes the bold approach.**

(12:02) It’s been known to happen

(12:03) **I certainly don’t mind.**

(12:04) You do realize you’re flirting, right?

(12:05) **I do.To be fair, you did just call me gorgeous.**

(12:05) Please, god, tell me you’ll go back to being averse to flirting soon.I’m not sure my heart can make it through otherwise

(12:06) **I probably will, yes.**

(12:08) I was going to say thank god, but…

(12:10) I like you, Laurent.A lot. 

(12:11) Is there any chance you’d tell me where you live?

(12:12) **No.**

(12:13) Understandable

(12:14) I think I’ll go jerk off to your picture now

(12:15) **You are disgusting.**

(12:15) ;)

 

(1:57) Hi, me again.Hope I don’t wake you up.Just wanted to verify that you didn’t actually think I jerked off to your picture.I wouldn’t do that.Probably

(2:00) **Look up the word filter and try applying it to your life.**

(2:00) **Why the hell are you awake?**

(2:01) Why the hell are you awake?

(2:03) **I’m thinking.**

(2:04) So am I

(2:05) **Go to sleep.Stop disturbing my thinking.**

(2:05) I think you need sleep more than I do

(2:06) **Damen.**

(2:07) I’m going

 

(4:23) You’re exquisite

(4:34) God, I need my phone taken away from me


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a fuck ton yesterday, so why not update?  
> I will get to comments soon. I promise. Like, tomorrow, hopefully. I’ve just been a bit busy.  
> As always, you guys are the best. I wouldn’t want to share my writing with anyone else  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nicaise is italics, Nikandros is italics and bold

Saturday Afternoon

(12:35) _I’m at the Starbucks.Take your time, though.I just had to leave before Laurent started suspecting something._

(12:36) **_I can be there in ten.Just need to extricate myself from an over-excited dickface who woke me up at six this morning_**

(12:37) _Laurent was panicking.What the hell happened last night?_

(12:37) **_Tell you when I get there_**

(12:38) **_I’ve gotta go.He’s getting suspicious.See you soon_**

(12:40) _I’m at a table in the corner.Brown hair, blue eyes.Wearing a gray sweater._

 

(1:32) **I don’t know what to say to that.**

(1:36) Thank you isn’t a bad option

(1:37) **Why were you up so late?**

(1:38) I promise you, I’m severely regretting it

(1:38) **Have you even gotten out of bed?**

(1:40) Nope.And I don’t think I will.If I leave my room, the sun will be there and it’ll hurt my eyes and my head.Besides, a nap is already sounding pretty good

(1:41) I have to go into work today, though.Sighhhhh

(1:42) **Maybe you should’ve slept.**

(1:42) Couldn’t

(1:43) **Do I want to know?**

(1:44) Probably not

(1:45) **Were you thinking about me?**

(1:46) What gave you an idea like that?

(1:47) **Exquisite, hm?I wasn’t aware you vocabulary was that broad.**

(1:48) God, you’re terrible at flirting

(1:49) **Says the man who is almost certainly a user of cheesy pick up lines.**

(1:50) Am not

(1:51) **I don’t believe you.**

(1:51) Probably a good call

(1:52) I’m so goddamn tired.I want to claw my eyes out.How the hell am I going to work tonight?

(1:53) **It should be entertaining.Too bad I can’t be there to watch.**

(1:54) Haha

(1:55) Coffee.I need coffee

(1:55) Do you like coffee?

(1:56) **I prefer tea, though I’ve been known to have a cup or two.If I do drink it, I need it to be frothy and sugary.I much prefer sweet to bitter.**

(1:57) Good to know

(1:57) Thankfully, I can drink black, which means I can make my own

(1:58) **I thought you were resolved not to get out of bed.**

(2:00) Fuck you’re right

(2:00) Reason number 325 why I shouldn’t live alone

(2:01) **I sincerely hope whoever you do end up living with won’t be spineless enough to fetch you coffee when you’re perfectly capable of functioning on your own.**

(2:02) See, theoretically, they’d be in love with me

(2:03) **I still stand by what I said.**

(2:03) Harsh

(2:04) I’d fetch you coffee.I’m not even in love with you and I’d fetch you coffee

(2:05) **Yes, but you are one of the spineless I’m describing.**

(2:05) I’m too tired for this

(2:06) I can’t keep up

(2:06) **Do you really not like living alone?**

(2:07) Not at all, to be honest

(2:08) Maybe I just need to get used to it.This is the first time I’ve lived alone in my entire life, after all

(2:08) I just prefer being around people

(2:09) **So you lived with Jokaste, I take it?**

(2:10) I did.For a couple months

(2:10) She was hardly ever around, though

(2:11) She was working on climbing her way up the ranks in a software company so she was working a lot

(2:11) Or screwing Kastor, I suppose

(2:12) **Did she tell you why?When you got coffee with her?**

(2:13) Said she was scared.Knew I wanted to marry her

(2:15) **Did you?**

(2:16) I don’t know.Maybe?She tends to be right, so probably

(2:17) **Introspective.**

(2:18) Yeah that’s not really me.It takes grand epiphanies for me to realize anything

(2:18) Don’t know what she was scared of but…

(2:19) **Marriage and commitment aren’t for some people.**

(2:23) Do you want to get married?

(2:24) **Unfortunately, wooing me over texts isn’t going to cut it.**

(2:25) Laurentttttt

(2:25) Take pity on me.I’m so tired

(2:27) **If I fell in love with the right person…yes.**

(2:28) Same

(2:29) Kay I have to get ready for work.But I’ll text you later

(2:30) **I look forward to it.**

(2:31) :D

 

(3:23) _Does he work on Thursday?_

(3:26) **_Yeah_**

(3:27) _Alright.I’m going to try and make it Thursday then.I should be able to convince him to take me out._

(3:27) **_I wish you luck, comrade_**

(3:28) _Nik?_

(3:29) **_What’s up, kid?_**

(3:30) _You’re a cool guy.If Damen’s anything like you…I think this’ll be good._

(3:31) **_Then it’ll be good_**

(3:31) **_Because Damen’s a better person than I am_**

(3:32) _This better fucking work._

(3:33) _Either way, I think we should do coffee again next week._

(3:35) **_Do we need to?We have a sort of functional plan_**

(3:36) _Stop being dense._

(3:36) **_Alright, alright_**

(3:37) **_Next week it is_**

(3:38) **_Nicaise?_**

(3:40) _Yeah?_

(3:41) **_You’re a cool kid_**

 

Saturday Evening

(11:04) I suck at cooking when I’m tired, fun fact

(11:07) **I’ll keep that in mind in case you ever cook for me.Make sure Damen has gotten at least seven hours of sleep before he touches any cooking utensil.**

(11:08) I’m liking that you’re incorporating ‘if we ever meet’ talk into your texts.Gives me hope

(11:09) **Damen…**

(11:10) Sorry, I know

(11:10) How was your day?

(11:12) **Perfect.I got to read all day.**

(11:13) I love that that’s your idea of a perfect day

(11:15) **Well what’s yours?I don’t think it can be better than that.**

(11:17) There’s sun, I’m with friends and family, I’m pleasantly tipsy, and we’re by some body of water so I can swim.And we just do that all day.No breaks, no drama, just laughter

(11:18) **I would hate that.**

(11:19) Is it the people or the alcohol or the swimming or the sun?

(11:20) **The people.The alcohol.Definitely the sun.Mostly the sun if I’m being honest.I burn very easily.**

(11:21) I did notice you were very pale

(11:22) **Apparently you like that.**

(11:23) Oh my god

(11:23) Why are you like this?

(11:24) **Are you flustered?**

(11:25) I feel like I should deny any such thing, but a little bit, yeah

(11:25) **I enjoy flustering people.**

(11:26) Vindictive

(11:27) **You would not be the first person to use that word to describe me.**

(11:28) Well whoever they were is an asshole

(11:28) **It’s only alright when you say it?**

(11:30) It’s alright if it’s teasing.Something tells me that person was not teasing

(11:31) So what do you have against alcohol?

(11:34) **I like to be in control.Like is probably not a strong enough word.I have to be.Alcohol is not ideal for maintaining control.Especially since I must have absolutely no tolerance.**

(11:35) Gotcha.That makes sense

(11:35) Where’s that come from?

(11:39) **There was a moment in my life where I was absolutely powerless.I can’t feel like that ever again.**

(11:40) I’m sorry

(11:41) **You didn’t do anything.**

(11:42) I know.But the english language doesn’t have many other words to express sympathy.Besides saying ‘I sympathize with you’ which is kind of weird

(11:47) **I’m glad you texted the wrong number, Damen.**

(11:48) Me too.You have no idea how much

(11:50) **I think I’m beginning to.**

(11:51) Think you know me that well, do you?

(11:52) **No.I just think I’m feeling the same thing.**

(11:54) Waitttt

(11:54) Do you mean…

(11:55) **No.I just meant…**

(11:57) **Okay, maybe I did.**

(12:00) Oh my god

(12:01) And you still won’t tell me where you live?

(12:02) I’ll tell you where I live

(12:03) **No.Please don’t.**

(12:06) **I don’t know how to explain it to you, Damen, but I need this to be how it is and I need it to stay the way it is.And it’s going to sound selfish, but I want that and I also want to pretend that maybe we live close together so that someday if…I don’t need my hope crushed.**

(12:07) Maybe it won’t be

(12:07) **What’s the likelihood?**

(12:08) Fair point

(12:09) Alright.I’ll take whatever I can get

(12:10) Okay wait can I verify something, though?

(12:10) **Yes.**

(12:11) **I can already tell I’m going to regret agreeing to that.**

(12:12) Have we both come to the realization that we are mutually into each other?

(12:13) **You are someone I would say yes to a date to.**

(12:14) Okayyy

(12:14) Sweet

(12:15) If I ever meet you, I’ll ask

(12:18) **And I’ll say yes.**

(12:19) **I’m going to go to bed.**

(12:20) Goodnight, Laurent <3

(12:21) **No hearts.I won’t allow it.**

(12:22) Too bad you can’t stop me

(12:22) <3<3<3<3<3<3

(12:25) Yeah, ignoring me might work

(12:25) **Goodnight, Damen.**

 

(12:23) **I told him I was into him.Why did I do that?**

(12:24) _There must be something about him…_

(12:24) **If you’re not careful, I won’t make you breakfast in the morning.**

(12:25) _You wouldn’t take away Sunday brunch._

(12:26) **You know very well I would.**

(12:16) **What am I doing, Nicaise?He broke up with his girlfriend two months ago.**

(12:17) **I only know him through text which means I can’t ever meet him.**

(12:18) _You worry too much._

(12:20) **It’s easy to type out words, Nicaise.It’s easy to type out whatever words you want.**

(12:21) _Do you really think Damen is lying to you?_

(12:22) **No.But there’s always a chance.**

(12:24) _Laurent, I know exactly what you’re worried about and I’d probably even do the exact same thing, but promise me, if he becomes one of the most important things in your life, you’ll actually let him be._

(12:25) _Because I think it’s all real and you could be missing out on a really great thing._

(12:25) _There isn’t harm in asking._

 

(12:34) NIK

(12:38) **_Jesus what happened now?_**

(12:39) HE’S INTO ME

(12:40) THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SARCASTIC ASSHOLE I’VE EVER MET IS INTO ME

(12:41) **_Oh my god_**

(12:42) **_Have you guys talked about possibly meeting?_**

(12:43) **_If possible.Obviously.You could live in two separate states or something.Duh_**

(12:45) No.He’s scared, I think.Or something.I don’t really know, but he doesn’t want to meet me

(12:46) **_You’re not letting it hurt you, are you?_**

(12:46) Not much.He had valid points

(12:47) **_It’s not been long.I’m sure he’ll change his mind_**

(12:48) Thanks for always being here, Nik

(12:48) **_Always, man.I love you_**

(12:49) Love you too

 

Sunday Morning

(10:11) Good morning, sunshine :)

(10:17) **Good god.**

(10:17) Not exactly the response I was looking for, but I won’t be deterred

(10:18) **Good morning, Damen.**

(10:19) A little better.How are you?

(10:23) **Fine.**

(10:24) So…in a mood

(10:25) **I’m sorry.I’m just not sure what to say to you.**

(10:27) Just be yourself.That’s all I want

(10:28) **Alright.Are we on question sixteen?**

(10:29) No clue.That sounds about right, though

(10:32) **If you could take me out, where would you take me?**

(10:36) Jesus christ, warn a man

(10:37) **You had to expect that’s where the questions were heading.**

(10:38) Not at all.I was pretty sure we were going to pretend nothing happened, actually

(10:38) **I’m not interested in pretending.**

(10:39) Cool, me neither

(10:45) I’d want it to be chill and I’d want you to be comfortable.So a bookshop?Coffee?Tea in your case, of course.And then I’d bring you back to mine, unless I’m visiting you, of course, and I’d cook for you.Something you’d love, theoretically.What’s your favorite food?

(10:47) **Anything pasta.Salads are excellent, too.**

(10:48) **Though, I’m not opposed to trying new things and I can’t say I’ve ever had traditional Greek food, which is something you must know how to make.**

(10:50) I do.Dolmades, moussaka, baklava, gyro…you name it, I can probably make it.They’re all my great-grandmother’s recipes too and she actually lived in Greece as a kid

(10:51) **Have you ever been to Greece?**

(10:52) No.I don’t have family there anymore.I mean, okay, I probably do, but none I know and I’ve never had the time or money

(10:53) **Do you want to go?**

(10:54) Of course.I’d love to travel someday

(10:55) **As would I.Maybe once Nicaise is in college, I actually can.**

(10:57) How did you end up his guardian?

(10:58) **It’s a long story.**

(11:00) I’ve got time

(11:01) **It’s too complicated to type out.Nor is it something I’m really comfortable talking about.**

(11:03) No worries

(11:05) Although while were on the topic…sort of…

(11:05) Question 17: could I call you sometime?

(11:06) Or is that too weird

(11:12) Laurent?

(11:13) **No, it’s…you could.**

(11:14) How’s tonight for you?

(11:15) **Fine.**

(11:15) Perfect

(11:20) I freaked you out

(11:21) You really don’t have to.It’s not a big deal

(11:22) **No, I saw this coming, I just…**

(11:24) **You know, it’s alright for things to be important to you, Damen, even if it inconveniences someone else.It’s not your job to please everyone.**

(11:25) You sound like Nik

(11:25) **He’s right.**

(11:27) I’d just like to attach a voice to the person is all

(11:29) Because we talk every day and sometimes I feel like it’s been that way for a long time.And then it gets weird because I don’t even know what you sound like and I feel like I should, you know?

(11:30) **I do know.It sounds important to you.**

(11:32) Maybe it is

(11:33) **Then I’d be happy to call you.**

(11:34) Happy?

(11:34) **Yes.It matters to you, which means it matters to me.**

(11:36) You really aren’t an asshole at all, are you?

(11:37) You are possibly the exact opposite

(11:39) **Don’t go telling anyone.I have a reputation to maintain.**

(11:40) I won’t.I like the idea that I’m one of the few people who knows

(11:41) **You’re a ridiculously huge sap.It’s disgusting.**

(11:42) You like it

(11:44) **I promised Nicaise I would help him with an essay today, but I’ll talk to you later.**

(11:45) I love it when you say that.Makes my heart flutter

(11:49) **If I ever meet you, I might have to kill you just for saying shit like that.**

(11:50) It would be a pleasure to be killed by you

(11:51) ***rolls eyes***

 

Sunday Evening

(6:54) **Turns out it was an essay on Romeo and Juliet.I want to tear that play into pieces and that’s saying quite a lot coming from me, considering the destruction of books typically upsets me.**

(7:30) Not a fan of Romeo and Juliet?

(7:35) **That’s putting it mildly.It’s over taught and it’s far from Shakespeare’s best play.**

(7:36) But…wherefore art thou, Romeo?

(7:37) **Is that the only line you know?**

(7:38) Yeah

(7:40) **Wherefore means why, you know.**

(7:41) Are you shitting me?I had a lousy education clearly

(7:42) So what is Shakespeare’s best play?

(7:44) **I’m partial to A Winter’s Tale.But probably Hamlet.That one is not overrated.**

(7:45) Well in case I suddenly feel the need to read Shakespeare, that’ll be good to know

(7:46) **And what’s the likelihood of that happening?**

(7:46) Pretty much zero

(7:47) On the subject of reading, I’m like twenty pages from done with the ocean book

(7:47) **The Ocean at the End of the Lane.**

(7:48) It’s a long ass title.I’m not typing it out

(7:48) You didn’t tell me it was fucking scary

(7:50) **I thought it might deter you.I didn’t know how you were about scary things.**

(7:51) Dude, I’m scared of spiders.I can’t watch scary movies.I can’t do scary things.I couldn’t focus for forty minutes after the fucking birds got rid of the creepy babysitter woman

(7:52) **So you don’t like it.**

(7:52) **Also, dude?**

(7:53) I love it.I’m just telling you how unacceptable it is not to warn me

(7:53) Also, yeah, I know.Sounded weird when I typed it.Don’t know what I was thinking

(7:54) **I’ll recommend something other than Neil Gaiman next.If you’d like another recommendation, that is.**

(7:54) Of course I would

(7:55) **You know what would fuck you up?**

(7:56) NO

(7:57) I need that to not be a requirement.I LIKE ROM COMS REMEMBER?

(7:58) **House of Leaves.**

(8:00) I’m not touching that book.Whatever it is

(8:01) **Don’t.You have to truly love reading books to enjoy that one.It takes work.**

(8:02) Oh thank god.Because I actually would’ve read it if you asked me to

(8:03) **Of course you would’ve.**

(8:04) **Read Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe next.You’ll like that one.**

(8:05) What is it with you and books with long titles?

(8:05) **I assure you, I like books with normal sized titles as well.**

(8:06) **The Gunslinger, for example.Another book you should read.**

(8:07) Don’t get carried away over there

(8:08) I think for every book I read, you should have to watch one of my shitty rom coms

(8:09) **That is an absolutely abysmal idea.What the fuck do I get out of it?**

(8:09) Insight into how stupidly cheesy I am?

(8:10) **What do I watch first?**

(8:10) Good man

(8:11) 10 Things I Hate About You

(8:12) **Fine.I’ll make Nicaise suffer with me.**

(8:14) <3

(8:24) I should know by now that you actually follow through on threats

(8:24) I really like using hearts, you know

 

(9:14) **When do you want to do this phone call?**

(9:15) Did you wait exactly an hour to text me back on purpose?

(9:16) **Yes.I thought that seemed like an appropriate punishment.**

(9:16) Why is this information making me smile?

(9:17) **Because you’re delusional.Obviously.**

(9:18) I don’t know.When do you want to do the phone call?

(9:19) **Ten?I have to do the dishes still.And proofread the final draft of Nicaise’s essay.**

(9:20) You sound like a dad

(9:20) **I kind of am.**

(9:24) God

(9:24) **What?**

(9:25) I don’t know.That’s just kind of hot.Really hot, actually

(9:27) **Ah, yes, my goal in life.That’s why I became the guardian of a teenager, you know.It’s not like having a person depending on you is a big deal.**

(9:28) Chill, Laurent

(9:28) **Sorry.I didn’t know how to respond.**

(9:30) It’s all good

(9:31) Go do your dishes.I’ll be here when you get back

(9:32) Do you roll up your sleeves?

(9:32) **Of course I do.I don’t want wet clothes.What kind of question is that?**

(9:33) Sorry.Just had to make sure

(9:33) **Do I want to know?**

(9:35) Just creating a visual

(9:35) **Pervert.**

(9:36) Hey now.Let’s not throw around mean words just because we don’t know how to flirt

(9:37) **Oh I can flirt.**

(9:38) Prove it

(9:39) **But you ordered me to do dishes.**

(9:40) I lied.This sounds like more fun

(9:41) **Too late, sunshine.**

(9:42) I can’t believe you’re leaving me after using an endearment.It’s cruel and unusual punishment, I’m telling you

 

(9:43) We’re going to talk.Over the phone.Like, with real voices

(9:45) **_I assumed.Probably didn’t need to specify real voices.How you doing?_**

(9:46) Okay.Panicking a little bit.What if I don’t think of anything to say?

(9:47) **_You always think of something to say.It’s just kind of dumb sometimes_**

(9:48) I can’t sound dumb.He’s so fucking intelligent

(9:49) This was a horrible idea

(9:50) **_No it wasn’t.You can do it.It might be a bit awkward at first, but you’re really good at diffusing awkward situations.Always have been_**

(9:51) You’re right.It’s just Laurent, right?

(9:52) **_Right_**

(9:53) It’s just a guy I’m totally into.Nbd

(9:53) **_Damen…_**

(9:54) Right.I’ve got this

(9:55) **_YOU’VE GOT THIS.Say it again_**

(9:55) I’ve got this

(9:56) **_Louder_**

(9:56) I’VE GOT THIS

 

(10:07) **I’m going to go call Damen.I’m reminding you not to eavesdrop.**

(10:08) _Kay.Good luck._

(10:10) **I won’t scare him away, will I?**

(10:11) _No._

(10:11) **Thank you.**

 

(10:20) **Is now a good time?**

(10:21) Yep

(10:22) **Okay.**

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“Hi.”

**“Hi.”**

“I’m going to need a longer sentence than that.”

**“For what?”**

“To properly soak in your voice.”

**“I’m going to need you to brainstorm a sentence.”**

“Hmm…why don’t you say ‘Damen is the most fabulous person I’ve ever met and he is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous.’”

**“Why do I even bother?”**

“Still not long enough.”

**“If you say that one more time, I’m going to find out where you live and pay a woman to dress up as a ghost and spend all of her time haunting you.Is that good enough for you?”**

“Yes…you don’t sound how I expected.”

**“And what did you expect?”**

“It’s not so much an expectation as a hope.I was kind of hoping you’d have a weak and scratchy voice or something, to counteract how ridiculously beautiful you are, but of course, it’s all smooth and wonderful, like melted butter or something.”

**“You sound exactly how I expected.”**

“Really?”

**“Really.Your voice is warm…deep.”**

“Aw.Are you saying I’m warm?”

**“Is that what I said?”**

“I guess not…and I’m already out of things to say…that would be your cue to say something.”

**“I suppose it would.This is just…very strange.”**

“We were doing so good there for a second.”

**“I’m sorry I’m terrible at this.”**

“You’re not…it’s just an awkward situation.”

**“Mm.”**

“Alright, I’m going to try and make you laugh.I mean, besides all the little breathy laughs you keep doing.Those are adorable, but I can’t tell what the genuine thing sounds like.”

**“And that’s important to you?”**

“Very.Once I get you to laugh, we can be done.”

**“God, I don’t want you to feel like we have to be done.”**

“Laurent, it’s our first phone conversation.Chill.”

**“Say that again.”**

“Chill?”

**“No.My name.”**

“Fuck, I wish I could meet you.Just being in the same room with you would be so surreal.And amazing.”

**“You’re not saying my name.”**

“So demanding, Laurent.Laurent, Laurent, Laurent.”

**“I can’t believe you actually pronounced it right.”**

“I may have googled how to pronounce your name.”

**“An intelligent move.I would’ve teased you endlessly.”**

“Ah, there’s the laugh.You don’t even have an unattractive laugh, what the hell?…Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered googling, then.I don’t hate it when you tease me.”

**“Most people do.”**

“Why?It’s the way you show affection.Those bastards don’t know how lucky they were.”

**“You’re strange.”**

“A good kind of strange, though, right?”

**“Yes.”**

“I think we can be done now, if you want.”

**“I don’t mean to sound eager, but please, god, can we be done?”**

“Definitely.”

**“…I like your laugh.”**

“Oh my god, I’m so ridiculously into you.My heart just did crazy things.”

**“This horrible excuse for a conversation didn’t change anything?”**

“Not even remotely.”

**“…Good.”**

“It’ll be easier next time.”

**“If you say so.”**

“Does that mean there’ll be a next time?”

**“Yes.”**

“Good, because I like listening to you talk.”

 **“If you don’t stop saying things like that, I’m going to** **retract my offer for a repeat of this.”**

“Why?”

**“It makes it impossible for me to think.Or form words.”**

“Jesus.”

“ **I’m going to hang up now.”**

“Kay.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(10:40) That was kind of amazing

(10:41) **I’m glad you think so.**

(10:41) Not quite as amazing for you, huh?

(10:42) **No, it was fine.I was just having trouble doing anything.I need to learn how to function properly.**

(10:42) God, you totally like me

(10:42) **Rub it in, why don’t you?**

(10:44) Sure you can’t tell me where you live?

(10:45) **Damen.**

(10:45) Just thought I’d check.

(10:46) **I’m going to go shower.And then sleep.Or try to.I just…I need time to process.**

(10:46) Take all the time you need

(10:50) **I do really like you.**

(10:51) I really like you too

(10:52) **Goodnight, Damen**

(10:53) Goodnight, Laurent <3


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get my Fics finished so I can edit my original story and maybe self publish it in the next like goddamn decade so the updates might be coming a little faster from here on out.  
> That’s the quick explanation anyway  
> Other than that, I have nothing new. You’re all just as lovely as always. Thank you so much  
> Enjoy! <3

Thursday Morning

(7:25) _Plan is a go.Reservation made and everything._

(7:28) **_Well done.Tell me how it goes_**

(7:29) _Will do._

 

(10:14) Soooooo

(10:15) When can I call you again?

(10:15) Because we haven’t really brought it up since, but I’d really like to

(12:08) **You can call me whenever you’d like, Damen.**

(12:08) Are you sure you want to give me that kind of power?

(12:10) **It’s unlikely I’ll take the initiative, so I’ll leave it in your capable hands.**

(12:11) Right.You prefer texting

(12:12) **I do.Anyway, yes.Don’t get drunk on that power.**

(12:12) Too late

 

[Calling Laurent]

**“It’s not like I was planning on eating, anyway.”**

“You did say I could call whenever I wanted.”

**“Forgive me for thinking you would be reasonable about it.”**

“Me?Reasonable?”

**“You are right, of course.Did you want something?”**

“Just wanted to hear your voice.I’ve missed it.”

**“I don’t know how I’m the one who’s consistently called exhausting when you’re like this.”**

“I’m happy to be exhausting, baby, if this is what I get out of it.”

**“I don’t suppose there’s something I can do to stop you from using terms of endearment.”**

“You could tell me where you live.”

**“You are infuriatingly persistent.”**

“Shit, sorry.I didn’t mean to upset you.Bad joke.”

**“I’m not upset.”**

“You are, I think.Your voice got all closed off.”

**“You’re surprisingly perceptive for an idiot.”**

“I think I’ll just leave you to your lunch.”

**“Thank god.”**

“Bye, Laurent.”

**“…Damen.Wait.”**

“…What?”

**“I didn’t mean to…shit.”**

“Laurent, it’s…”

**“No.It’s not.I knew you were joking.I just…I don’t want you to have the impression that I hated this.That I hate talking to you on the phone.Because I don’t.It’s quite the opposite.”**

“Okay.”

**“Are you smiling?”**

“Definitely.”

**“I can hear it in your voice.”**

“Have a nice rest of the day at work.”

**“Bye, Damen.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

Thursday Evening

(7:50) _We need a better plan.Infinitely better.Because these two are unobservant dunderheads._

(7:52) **_It didn’t work?Are you shitting me?It’s an open fucking kitchen_**

(7:53) _Within the first five minutes of us getting there, someone wanted to compliment Damen on his food and so he came out onto the floor.I noticed but Laurent was looking at his menu._

(7:54) _And, of course, Damen was working so I can’t really blame him for being oblivious, but there was one moment where I was sure he looked straight at Laurent._

(7:55) _But my fucking uncle just fucked around.He didn’t even look to the kitchen once.It probably shouldn’t surprise me, he can be a bit aloof sometimes, but my god.I want to kill him._

(7:56) **_Good god.Alright.I think we might need to move to plan b_**

(7:57) _Are you sure it’s not too invasive?_

(7:58) **_To be honest, who the fuck cares?_**

(8:00) _Laurent might._

(8:01) **_Shit, alright.Maybe I can drag Damen by the gallery_**

(8:02) _Does he give a shit about art?_

(8:03) **_Ughhhhhh_**

(8:03) **_Why is this so hard?_**

(8:04) _I can’t believe they were in the same room for longer than an hour and they didn’t even notice._

(8:05) **_Maybe they thought they were hallucinating or something.Wishful thinking or whatever_**

(8:06) _Still makes them dumb._

(8:08) **_What if we revised plan b?_**

(8:09) _What do you have in mind?_

(8:10) **_I need to think about it a little more but I’ll run it by you this weekend.Same place, same time?_**

(8:11) _Sounds good._

(8:12) _Damen’s really tall._

(8:13) **_Yeah.He is.Taller than you imagined?_**

(8:14) _Yeah.He smiles and laughs a lot, too._

(8:14) **_Sounds like him_**

(8:15) _He’s just so…_

(8:16) **_Yeah.I know.He lives life.It’s really admirable_**

(8:17) _I just want them to get their shit together so I can officially meet him.I’m going to like him_

(8:18) **_Soon, kid.Hopefully_**

 

(10:57) There was someone in the restaurant today who I could’ve sworn was you.Just for a second.I knew I had to be crazy, though

(10:58) Look what you’ve done to me.I’ve started hallucinating

(11:05) **How often have you looked at that picture I sent you?**

(11:06) A lot.Enough that I’m relatively confident I could recognize you

(11:06) **Good lord.**

(11:07) You know what I haven’t gotten in awhile?

(11:08) **Hmm.**

(11:09) A picture of Charlie

(11:14) **[Image sent]**

(11:16) Are you trying to kill me?The two of you in one frame seems extreme

(11:17) **I thought maybe you would want something new to stare at.**

(11:18) I appreciate it

(11:19) Question 17: Would you tell me more about your brother?

(11:24) **He’s hard for me to talk about.**

(11:25) One thing, then.Anything you want

(11:26) **Let me think.**

(11:27) Okay.Seriously, though, don’t feel like you have to.I’m just curious.I know he was important to you

(11:27) We could exchange fact for fact

(11:28) Like, I’ll tell you something about my brother and then you tell me something about yours

(11:30) **That would actually help.**

(11:31) Good

(11:31) I’ll go first

(11:32) Kastor hasn’t tried to talk to me once since he fucked Jokaste.It’s like he’s not even sorry about what he did

(11:33) **What a dick.**

(11:33) Yeah.I try not to miss him

(11:34) **It’s not fair that you had to lose both a girlfriend and a brother in one go.**

(11:35) It’s got to be better than losing both parents in one go

(11:36) **True.That was unpleasant to say the least.**

(11:37) **Auguste was the one who got me into fencing.It’s the reason I still fence, even though I don’t get a whole lot of personal joy from it.It’s one of the few things that vividly reminds me of him anymore.**

(11:38) Did he get you into horse riding too?

(11:39) **No.That was my own choice.**

(11:39) **I love horses.Always have.**

(11:40) Do you have your own horse?

(11:42) **No.I don’t have the time.They’re a lot of work.I have an acquaintance who owns a farm and they let me ride their horses when I want to.**

(11:43) **I do have a favorite.Her name’s Chopin.**

(11:44) I like the name

(11:45) **My acquaintance names all her horses after composers.**

(11:46) Kastor introduced me to alcohol when I was 14

(11:46) **You are not doing a good job of making him sound less like a dick.**

(11:47) It’s probably cuz I’m mad at him

(11:49) In all honesty, he was a good brother for most of my life.Or good enough, anyway.He was the best at having fun and letting go.And he was super moody most of the time, so my parents fucking adored me

(11:50) **Auguste was good at that, too.He was the only that could make me let go.I’ve never laughed harder with anyone else.**

(11:51) That sucks

(11:51) **Maybe so.**

(11:52) It totally does, are you kidding?

(11:53) To not even have the potential to laugh harder someday because the one person who can get you there is dead?That’s terrible.Laughing is one of the great joys in life

(11:54) **Maybe I’ll meet someone who can do what he did.**

(11:54) I’m glad you’re hopeful

(11:55) **I didn’t used to be.**

(11:59) OH MY GOD

(12:01) **And he finally understands what I was trying to say.**

(12:03) That’s another insinuation you want to meet me, you do realize that, right?

(12:04) **I do.**

(12:06) **It would be because I do want to meet you, Damen.But I can’t, even if you did live close enough to do so.**

(12:06) Why not?

(12:08) **Numerous reasons.That I’d prefer not to go into.**

(12:09) Maybe I could ease those fears or worries or whatever

(12:10) **I’m sure you could and that’s part of the reason I won’t tell you.**

(12:10) I’m going to get you to agree to meet me someday

(12:11) Or tell me where you live, anyway.It gets complicated if you live somewhere far away

(12:12) **I’m glad you’re hopeful.**

(12:13) **I wouldn’t want you to stop talking to me because I…**

(12:15) I won’t ever stop talking to you.Unless you want me to, that is

(12:16) Okay?

(12:16) I won’t.Whether we meet or not or whatever.You’re important

(12:18) **Thank you.**

(12:19) **I just remembered…I watched 10 Things I Hate About You with Nicaise tonight.**

(12:20) You actually watched it?YES

(12:21) How’d you like it?

(12:23) **It was exceedingly heterosexual and the content was rather preposterous, but I appreciated a few of the Shakespeare references and Julia Stiles is relatively enjoyable.**

(12:24) The content?Preposterous?In a rom com?What are you talking about?

(12:25) **Forgive me.I’m less familiar with the typical content than you.**

(12:28) In all honesty, I’d be more than comfortable doing anything and everything Heath Ledger does in the movie.If you want to be serenaded in front of a large crowd of people or want to go on a paintball date where we kiss in piles of hay, let me know

(12:29) I’d even read you a sonnet I wrote…but it would be a terrible sonnet, fair warning

(12:30) **Write me a sonnet, then.**

(12:31) I will.Give me till tomorrow

(12:32) **Very well.I should go to bed, anyway.**

(12:33) Noooo stayyyyy

(12:35) **Fine.You have me until one, but then I’m definitely leaving.**

(12:35) Excellent

(12:36) I’m currently googling how to write a sonnet

(12:37) **Of course you are.**

(12:38) Culinary school, remember?

(12:39) **I do.I, on the other hand, majored in English.I know exactly how to write a sonnet.I expect a volta.**

(12:40) Fucking hell, Laurent, who do you think I am?

(12:41) If you tell me what the shit a volta is, I’ll include it

(12:44) **A turn.In content, typically.In a Shakespearean sonnet, it will occur right before the last couplet.Petrarchan sonnets are different, but I expect you’re writing me a Shakespearean one.It’s too bad, really.I do quite like blazons and they’re more traditional to Petrarchan sonnets, though Shakespeare does use them.**

(12:45) I had no idea this is the kind of thing English majors learn

(12:46) I very literally don’t know what any of that means

(12:46) Which kind of surprises me

(12:47) **Yes.It surprises most people that English majors actually learn things.**

(12:48) I remember you said you double majored.What was your other major?

(12:49) **Business with a focus in accounting.I knew I wanted to own an art gallery.**

(12:51) You’re incredible

(12:52) **Aren’t I?**

(12:55) I dropped my phone on my face I laughed so hard.Thanks for that

(12:56) **If only I were there to kiss the hurt better.**

(12:57) Wow, that is actual flirting right there

(12:58) **I told you I was capable.**

(12:59) I’m still super amazed, to be honest

(12:59) Except I know you totally wouldn’t kiss it better

(1:00) **Very true.It’s much more likely I would laugh and make fun of you.**

(1:01) Maybe

(1:03) **And what does that mean exactly?**

(1:04) Well I did recently discover you’re actually a complete sweetheart

(1:05) When it matters, anyway.Okay, which means you’d probably be an asshole in this case yeah

(1:06) **I am not a complete sweetheart.I resent that.On multiple levels.**

(1:06) I knew you would

(1:07) It’s past 1, Laurent

(1:09) **So it is.**

(1:10) Didn’t notice, did you?

(1:10) **No.**

(1:11) Goodnight <3

(1:16) I’m impressed at your dedication.I’m going to keep using the hearts, though.Fair warning

 

Friday Morning

(10:43) Okay, I wrote your sonnet

(10:44) You are not allowed to laugh

(10:44) I mean, you can, but don’t tell me because I don’t want to know

(10:45) Oh, and like apparently iambic pentameter is a thing but that was not fucking happening

(10:55) Ahem…

Your eyes are unfairly blue

Like the turquoise waters in Cuba,

Waters I wish I could take you to

Where we could scuba.

Your hair is a lovely shade of gold

Strands I wish I could run my fingers through

Forever, even once you grow old

And they’re no longer true.

But your humor and intelligence

Is what I truly enjoy the most,

Even through moments of arrogance

And the occasional rude riposte.

It’s indescribable what you mean to me.

It’s as deep and vast as the sea.

 

(11:32) [Sent image]

(11:35) **_Dude, that is so embarrassing_**

(11:36) Should I throw myself off a building before he goes on break?

(11:37) **_Honestly, yeah.I’ll miss you desperately.I’ll make sure you have a nice, tasteful funeral_**

(11:37) Make sure you play ‘Highway to Hell’

(11:38) **_I got you, man_**

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“I already regret answering this.”

**“I was impressed you came up with riposte.”**

“…How long exactly am I going to have to listen to you laugh?…Oh my god…Okay, okay, we get it, you can stop now…That’s it.That’s the last time I do anything nice for you.”

**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just…”**

“Here we go again.”

**“…You did it, you know.”**

“What?”

**“I laughed so hard I cried, Damen.”**

“You did?”

**“Yes.”**

“Oh.”

**“Feeling better yet?”**

“A little.I mean, I was okay, honestly.I love your laugh.Even when it’s at my expense.”

**“…Thank you.”**

“I just flustered you.I heard it.Did you blush?”

**“No.”**

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

**“Sadly, there’s no way you can prove anything.”**

“That’s one thing I hate about texting.I don’t know when you’re flustered.I wasn’t even sure you could be flustered.”

**“Apparently, I can.Thank you for the sonnet, Damen.I’m not sure how much of a Shakespearean sonnet it actually is, but I appreciate it all the same.”**

“You’re welcome.I’m sorry it was so terrible.”

**“It really was terrible.”**

“And you’re laughing again.Great.”

**“Surely you don’t mind.You love my laugh.”**

“Fuck off.”

**“Such language.”**

“How’s work been today?”

**“Slow.Significantly slower than usual.It means I’ve gotten time to read, which frankly, I don’t mind in the slightest.”**

“So, not all that bad.”

**“Exactly.”**

“Do you realize how normal of a conversation this has been?And we’re actually talking?We did it, Laurent.”

**“So we did.It’s good to know we can.”**

“Yes, it is.”

**“I should get back.”**

“You sound reluctant.”

**“Perhaps I am.”**

“I’ll talk to you tonight, don’t you worry.”

**“I know.You’re right, of course.I’ll talk to you tonight.”**

“And Laurent?”

**“Yes?”**

“Happy one month anniversary.”

**“…Has it really been a month?”**

“Yeah.”

**“Happy one month anniversary, then.”**

“It’s been a good month.”

**“Yes.It has.”**

“Bye.”

[Call disconnected]

 

(12:20) **[Images sent]**

(12:30) _Oh my god that hurts my eyes.Did Damen write that?_

(12:31) **He did.I can’t stop laughing.**

(12:32) _It amazes me more, to be honest, how fucking into you he is._

(12:33) **I know.I don’t know what to do about that.**

(12:34) _Says the guy who spent an hour yesterday stalking him on Facebook._

(12:34) **It was not an hour.**

(12:35) _Yes it was._

(12:36) **The pictures went all the way back to high school.**

(12:37) _Ask him where he lives._

(12:38) **Nicaise…**

(12:40) _What?I bet he’ll tell you.I bet he won’t even ask you to reciprocate and then you can think about it, if it’s at all feasible._

(12:41) **I have to get back to work.**

(12:41) _Think about it._

 

(12:41) _I think Laurent might ask Damen where he lives.He won’t want to reciprocate, though.Chances of that working?_

(12:45) **_High.Damen’s too fucking kind_**

(12:45) _It should help._

(12:46) **_Let’s hope so, kid.Good work_**

(12:47) _See you tomorrow._

 

Friday Evening

(9:45) So I kind of lied

(9:50) **How so?**

(9:51) I got off work early.So I’m going out.Which means we won’t get to talk

(9:52) **Have a good time.**

(9:52) I will.Sorry I won’t be around

(9:53) **It’s more than alright, Damen.Go live your life.**

(9:54) Stop insinuating you are somehow not a part of that

(9:56) I’ll try not to drunk text you

(9:57) **That would be wise of you.**

 

Saturday Early Hours

(1:45) babeeeeeee you missed a really good night

(1:45) like really good

(1:46) well for the most part i kind of couldnt stop thinking about how much better it would be if you were there cuz it really wouldve been better like i dont really know why im sure you could liven up a night like no one else but i really think you could

(1:49) **No.**

(1:50) sorryyyyyy

(1:50) sleep well, angel

(3:32) I really really really want to meet you.It hurts how much I want to meet you

(3:33) I say as I sit by a toilet and remember that I really shouldn’t be texting you

 

Saturday Morning

(10:05) **I am slightly concerned about your drinking habits.You do realize you don’t have to get that drunk every time you drink, right?**

(11:32) Nik is kind of an enabler.But I do realize that, yes

(11:32) We don’t go out often, if that helps

(11:33) **That helps marginally.At least you had a good night.A really good one, in fact.**

(11:34) It was actually.Nik, Jord, Lazar and I did a lot of dancing.A lot

(11:35) **I’m glad you can remember it.**

(11:35) Me too.It wasn’t a night I want to forget

(11:36) I still say it would’ve been better with you there, though

(11:37) **Probably not.I don’t dance.Or drink.**

(11:38) Yeah you probably wouldn’t have had fun.That is a fair point

(11:43) **Question eighteen: where do you live?**

(11:44) Is this because I said it hurt how much I wanted to meet you last night?Because I kind of regret that.I mean, it’s true, I think, but I shouldn’t have told you like that or at that time.You don’t have to worry about it

(11:45) **I would genuinely like to know.I won’t reciprocate, though, if you were wondering.So if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to.Obviously.**

(11:50) Portland, Oregon

(11:51) I’d even draw you a fucking map straight to my apartment if you want.I’ll unlock the doors.If you’re actually a murderer, I’ll be your easiest target of all time

(11:51) **That won’t be necessary.You are one of the few people I don’t want to murder.**

(11:52) What a compliment

(11:52) I’m gonna go detox for a bit.I’ll text you later, okay?

(11:53) **Okay.**

(11:53) **Are we alright?**

(11:54) We’re alright, Laurent

 

(11:54) **He lives in Portland, Nicaise.**

(11:54) **This didn’t help at all.It only made it worse.**

(11:55) **I could actually meet him.More than feasibly.He’s probably less than twenty minutes away.**

(12:00) _Then go meet him._

(12:01) **No.**

(12:02) _Why the fuck not?_

(12:08) **I don’t know what he would expect or what he would want, I don’t know how to be in a romantic relationship which is obviously something he wants in the future, I’d have to be open, I’d have to talk to him in person, I don’t know what I would do, and he could turn out to be completely different from who he seems to be.**

(12:09) **There are too many unknowns.When we started talking, it was under the assumption we could never meet, that he was essentially a robot, who miraculously replied with the exact words I wanted to hear.**

(12:10) _So you’re scared._

(12:11) **Of course I am.**

(12:11) _I’ll bet he would be, too, but he’d meet you in an instant._

(12:12) **I’m perfectly alright accepting I’m a coward.**

(12:13) _You’re not a coward, Laurent.You’ve just been through some shit._

(12:14) _I just think you’d actually be pleasantly surprised is all._

(12:15) **I can’t do it.Not now.**

(12:15) _Then later.We can work with later._

(12:16) **Why do you care so much?**

(12:17) _Because he makes you so goddamn happy._

(12:17) **Oh.That.**

(12:18) _Yeah.That._

 

(12:19) _Damen told Laurent.Laurent is being exceedingly difficult._

(12:20) **_We’ll talk about it when I get to Starbucks_**

(12:21) **_Makes me think we should hold back on plan b for a bit, though.See what they do_**

(12:22) _I agree._

(12:23) **_You still good to meet?_**

(12:24) _Yes, asshole.I need a fucking friend._

(12:24) **_You should probably look in your own age range_**

(12:25) _Fuck off._

(12:26) **_Message received.See you soon_**

 

Saturday Evening

(7:01) **How’s your hangover?**

(7:08) Better.Bless advil and greasy french fries

(7:08) Sorry I didn’t text earlier.I meant to

(7:09) **It’s alright.**

(7:10) It’s been stressing you out, though, hasn’t it?

(7:11) **That’s not something you need to concern yourself with.**

(7:11) I know

(7:12) But I care about you, so it also kind of is

(7:13) I’m not upset with you.I wouldn’t have told you where I lived if I thought it would upset me to do so

(7:14) **I’m sorry.**

(7:15) Don’t be.Let’s talk about something else

(7:15) Like how much I fucking love Jeopardy

(7:16) It’s been on all day and I haven’t stopped watching

(7:17) **That’s embarrassing.**

(7:17) I bet you like it too

(7:18) **…I might.I like being right.And I often am in Jeopardy.**

(7:19) I knew it.Can’t fool me…

(7:19) What’s your last name?

(7:20) **deVere.**

(7:21) Can’t fool me, deVere

(7:22) **Mm**.

(7:24) Oh good, you’re going to be in a mood.Want me to leave you alone?

(7:24) **No.**

(7:25) Whatever you say

(7:26) He used the coat of arms granted to his father in 1596; it depicts a long-shafted weapon, a visual pun on the family name

(7:27) Ideas?

(7:28) **Shakespeare, you idiot.**

(7:29) He must be haunting me since I wrote such a horrible sonnet

(7:29) **Not a terrible theory.**

(7:30) I was getting excited to tell you that none of the contestants knew either, but they totally did.Sigh

(7:31) **Did you seriously pause the program just so you could ask me a question?**

(7:31) Yeah.I thought it might put you in a better mood

(7:33) **Ask me another.**

(7:35) Okay…this is an anagram category

(7:35) From France: Member Act

(7:37) **Camembert.**

(7:38) **Pick a hard one, why don’t you?**

(7:38) Well not all of us speak French

(7:39) **It’s a type of cheese, Damen.**

(7:40) I knew that

(7:42) One of the top 20, this 1946 film was based on a short story published as ‘The Man Who Was Never Born’

(7:45) **It’s A Wonderful Life, I believe.**

(7:45) How the fuck do you know everything?

(7:46) **I don’t.Is there a sports category?**

(7:47) Not right now.

(7:48) **Well if one comes up, ask me something from that because I will not know the answer.Most likely.**

(7:48) **Or history.Again, probably.**

(7:49) I’ll keep that in mind

(7:50) Question 19: What can I do to a) reassure you that I’m fine and b) make you feel better?

(7:54) **Call me.**

(7:55) Nik’s kind of over.If you don’t mind him overhearing, then I could do that

(7:56) Actually…hang on a sec

(7:56) **No.Hang out with Nikandros.I’m fine.**

(7:57) Shut up

(7:59) Would flirting help or will it only make it worse?

(8:01) **Just call, Damen.**

 

[Calling Laurent]

“And how are you on this fine evening, darling?”

**“Fine.”**

“Wonderful.What do you want to talk about?”

**“I don’t know.”**

“Okay.”

**“…I probably should’ve thought of that when I asked you to call.”**

“It’s alright.How about this?I’m gonna finish your ocean book and you can read something and we just keep the phone call going.”

**“What exactly is the point of that?”**

“If I get one soft exclamation, it’ll be worth it.Besides, I don’t mind listening to you breathe.”

**“That sounds…what about Nikandros?”**

“Nik is fine.Jord’s on his way over and he’s playing a video game.They both practically live here, so it’s not an entirely unusual scenario.”

**“Okay.”**

“Good.”

(33 minutes later)

“I loved that book.Is all of Neil Gaiman’s stuff that good?”

**“Hmm?”**

“Is all of Neil Gaiman’s stuff as good as this one?”

**“…Yes.Sorry, I was finishing a page.”**

“You laughed a couple times.”

**“So did you.”**

“Feeling better?”

**“I’m…Damen…”**

“Do you struggle for words often?”

**“No.It’s very irritating, to be honest.This is not at all enough, but thank you.I do feel better.And it’s entirely due to you.”**

“Like listening to me breathe?”

**“Apparently.”**

“I’m glad I could help.”

**“It was more than that, Damen.”**

“Yeah?”

**“Yes.A little breathless over there?”**

“I’m just feeling a little nauseous, no big deal.And I think my heart forgot how to beat for a second there.”

**“It’s remembered already?Clearly I’m not doing my job correctly.”**

“It forgot again…You’re kind of quiet over there.”

**“I can’t seem to stop smiling.”**

“Me neither.”

**“…I’ll tell you where I live if you promise me something.”**

“Anything.”

**“You do not pressure me in anyway to meet you.Nor do you purposefully seek me out.If I reach a place where I feel comfortable meeting you, I will tell you and we will go from there.”**

“Is meeting a possibility?”

**“Damen.”**

“I promise.I’m pretty good at not being an asshole, surprisingly.”

**“I live in Portland, too.”**

“Holy shit.Oh my god, okay.I need to…fucking hell, I can’t believe it.You live in Portland.That’s…someday I will be able to fully comprehend this.”

**“I know.”**

“I’m…I know we might not meet anytime soon, but this is still possibly the best day of my life.At least it’s possible, you know?”

**“I do know.I wish I knew a way to get to the point where I didn’t lose my mind whenever I thought about meeting you.”**

“I’m kind of losing my mind.”

**“Are you?”**

“Completely.If you think it doesn’t scare the shit out of me, you’re crazy.”

**“I just…”**

“We get there when we get there, Laurent.No worries.I’m just so relieved it’s a possibility.”

**“As am I.I think.”**

“I need to go scream at Nik about this.But I’ll come say goodnight.”

**“Thank you again, Damen.”**

“Of course.I’m still kind of impressed I’m capable of doing anything to help.”

**“Me too.”**

“Wow, that’s nice.”

**“No, I just mean that very few can.”**

“That’s…nicer.”

**“Talk to you soon.”**

“Yeah.Bye, Laurent.”

[Call disconnected]

 

(8:59) NIK

(9:03) **_Dude, I’m in your living room.Get your ass out here_**

(9:04) I’m too shocked to move.He lives in Portland

(9:05) **_Maine?_**

(9:05) Don’t be an asshole

(9:06) I could meet him

(9:07) **_Jord and I are coming.Hang tight.Want some popcorn?_**

(9:08) Sure

 

(10:05) **_Laurent told him.I don’t know what you did, kid, but it was well done.Now just get him to get over his stranger danger shit…or whatever the hell it is he’s dealing with_**

(10:06) _He told him?_

(10:07) **_Yeah_**

(10:08) _Shit, okay._

(10:09) **_Why are you making that sound like a bad thing?_**

(10:10) _Don’t worry about it._

(10:10) **_I’m worrying_**

(10:11) _He just hasn’t texted me or sought me out and that doesn’t bode well.At all._

(10:11) **_Oh.I hope he’s okay_**

(10:12) _Me too._

 

(10:13) _Where are you?I haven’t seen you all night._

(10:17) **In my room.**

(10:18) _You alright?_

(10:19) **More than.**

(10:19) _Really?_

(10:20) **Don’t sound so surprised.**

(10:21) _You don’t hide in your room typically._

(10:22) **Damen.He’s…why did he have to be the person who texted me?**

(10:22) _Fate, I guess._

(10:23) **You know very well I don’t believe in fate.**

(10:23) _I bet Damen does._

(10:24) **I’m sure he does.Sounds like him.**

(10:25) _So you’re alright, but you’re getting existential while thinking about Damen._

(10:28) **I told him where I live.We’re not meeting, but…I want to, Nicaise.I want to so badly.But I’m not sure I can.And I know with complete certainty that I don’t want to want to.**

(10:28) _You’ve got time._

(10:29) **What if I lose him because I can’t get my shit together?**

(10:30) _Do you really think he would leave you?_

(10:31) **No.I don’t know.He should want to.I’m not…putting out, or whatever.**

(10:32) _Laurent, I don’t even know Damen, but you’ve got to give the man some credit._

(10:33) **I know.You’re right.**

(10:34) **How have I raised such a sensible thirteen year old?**

(10:35) _Blind fucking luck, old man._

(10:36) **Come up.Let’s watch something.**

(10:37) _Can I bring popcorn?_

(10:37) **You’re not eating it in my bed.**

(10:38) _Pleaseeeee._

(10:39) **Fine.Just this once.**

 

(11:49) Hey

(11:53) **Hey.**

(11:54) **Question twenty: do you believe in fate?**

(11:55) Yeah.I do.You?

(11:56) **No.**

(11:56) **Maybe.**

(11:58) Does that ‘maybe’ have anything to do with me?

(11:59) **It has everything to do with you.**

(12:00) **Goodnight, Damen.**

(12:01) Goodnight, Laurent <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the quicker update speeds  
> I also just wanted to post it because the love for this fic recently has been insane and it makes me so happy and you all deserve a reward for that. Thank you.  
> That's all that's new, really.  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nikandros is italics and bold, Nicaise is italics, and Jokaste is underline and italics

Sunday Morning

(8:54) [Image sent]

(8:55) I leave the apartment for something other than work or a bar for the first time in like a week and a bird shits on my shoulder

(9:02) **Maybe it’s a sign.**

(9:03) That’s what I thought.Time to stop leaving the apartment.Too bad I need food

(9:03) **I recognize that building.**

(9:04) Well, we do live in the same city

(9:05) **You were grocery shopping?**

(9:05) Yeah?

(9:07) **You were about a ten minute walk from my house.**

(9:07) LAURENT

(9:08) You can’t just say things like that.I’ll have a heart attack or something

(9:09) **But it’s mildly entertaining.**

(9:10) I hate you

(9:10) **That’s thoroughly unconvincing.**

(9:11) I believe that

(9:12) **Besides the bird shit, you really look quite attractive.I like your hair.**

(9:15) LAURENT

(9:15) **What?**

(9:17) You are actually going to hurt me.I almost walked into a tree.I did walk into a stylish old lady who looked as though she briefly considered murdering me and stuffing me into one of her like five hundred bags

(9:17) **I’m laughing at you, I’ll have you know.**

(9:18) You like my hair?

(9:19) **Mm.**

(9:19) **I like the curls.I could spend hours winding my fingers around them, I think.**

(9:20) Jesus christ

(9:21) What is with you this morning?

(9:23) **I’m in a good mood.**

(9:23) **Why are you up this early on a Sunday?Surely they’re for sleeping in, too.**

(9:24) They are.But I couldn’t sleep and then I got hungry and realized I had no food, so here I am

(9:25) **Couldn’t sleep?**

(9:26) I couldn’t stop thinking about you, you bastard

(9:26) **Charming.**

(9:27) And why are you in such a good mood?

(9:28) **Touché.**

(9:30) Okay, I was actually just updating you and somehow, this got long, but I’m gonna go unpack my food and cook breakfast and shit

(9:31) Talk to you later, darling

(9:31) **Talk to you later.**

 

Sunday Afternoon

(1:03) I just realized we finished our game of twenty questions.It makes me sad

(1:04) **What?Hadn’t gotten to the sexual proclivity questions yet?**

(1:04) You are on fire today

(1:05) **Good mood.**

(1:06) A terrifying thing, apparently

(1:06) I was more just reminiscing on the passage of time, to be honest

(1:07) **There’s no rule against starting another round, you know.**

(1:08) Nah.When I want to ask you if you prefer neck kisses or nipple play, I’ll just straight up ask you

(1:08) **Neck kisses, if you were wondering.**

(1:09) I can’t keep up with you like this.I’m going to go take a shower and try not to think about giving you neck kisses

(1:10) **A long shower it is.**

(1:11) Fuck you.I am not going to jerk off

(1:12) **Whatever you say, Damen.**

 

(2:45) **I know why you’re ignoring me.**

(2:46) I wasn’t ignoring you

(2:46) **You spent all night thinking about me and you went to take a shower more than an hour ago.You’re ignoring me.**

(2:47) Why am I ignoring you, Mr. All-knowing?

(2:48) **You got off in the shower.Thinking about me, I expect.Just like I said you would.**

(2:49) Have experience with masturbating in showers?

(2:50) **You did bring your a-game back with you.**

(2:51) It’s nice to know the shower was good for something

(2:52) **Besides an orgasm, you mean.**

(2:52) Oh my fucking god, you are unbelievable

(2:53) And I love it

(2:54) **Good.**

(2:55) How’s your day been?

(2:56) **Let’s see, I went into the gallery for awhile and began to plan out the official set up for the art show.Nicaise came with me.Then we decided to grab some coffee and lunch and eat it at the waterfront.It’s starting to feel like spring.**

(2:57) I know.Thank god.I need the sun back

(2:58) **Sounds like someone born and raised in California.**

(2:59) True, but I’ll never go back permanently.I actually love it here.I like having distinct seasons

(2:59) **So do I.**

(3:01) When is your art show?

(3:01) **Two weeks from yesterday.**

(3:02) Can I come?

(3:06) **Yes.**

(3:06) REALLY?

(3:07) **Yes.I’ve thought about meeting you all day, Damen.And I’m not entirely sure I’ll even be able to last that long.**

(3:08) I am that irresistible, I know

(3:09) **Persistent.Irritating.Extremely fond of texting.**

(3:09) You’re lucky I really like you or I might be offended

(3:10) **If any of the above changes, I will let you know.And it might.You have to be prepared for that.**

(3:11) I am.Promise

(3:12) On a scale of one to ten how disgusting is it to eat an entire bag of doritos?

(3:12) **A solid eight.**

(3:13) That’s unfortunate

(3:13) Almost as unfortunate as the cheese gunk all over my phone

(3:14) **You are disgusting.**

(3:15) You’ve mentioned.And, yet, you still like me

(3:16) **A true mystery.**

(3:16) Ohhh I…I gotta go.Goddammit.Why is the world conspiring to keep me from you?

(3:17) **I’m relatively confident the world did not force you to get off in the shower.**

(3:18) I’m just staring open mouthed at my phone and shaking my head

(3:19) **Why do you have to go?It’s apparently not immediately urgent.**

(3:20) Jokaste called me.And she’s calling again

(3:21) **Oh.You’re going to call her back?**

(3:22) Think so

(3:24) **I see.**

(3:24) ARE YOU JEALOUS???

(3:25) **No.**

(3:25) I’m not sure I believe you

(3:26) I’m only going to call her back because I know I can do it now.And I know that entirely because of how motherfucking into you I am

(3:27) I think maybe I can be her friend and I want to try

(3:27) I’m hardly even angry anymore, to be honest.Because I’ve got something so much better now

(3:28) **We haven’t even met.**

(3:29) Doesn’t change anything

(3:30) **You’re an idiot.**

(3:30) Thanks babe ;)

 

[Calling Jokaste]

_ “Damen!I wasn’t expecting you to call me back.Especially after you ignored both of my calls.” _

“Sorry, I was kind of busy.What’s up, Jokaste?”

_ “I just…wanted to tell you something and I wasn’t sure I’d be able to convince you to get coffee with me again.If I can, I’d prefer to do that.I miss seeing you.In person.” _

“I miss seeing you, too.Coffee sounds good.”

_ “Really?” _

“Really.”

_ “You sound surprisingly calm.Happy, even.Like your old self.That’s good.” _

“Yeah.No thanks to you…Shit, sorry.I didn’t want to sit around and accuse you some more.You know what you did.”

_ “I do and whenever you want to hear an apology for that, please let me know.I’ll tell you I’m sorry every day until you believe me.Because I am.There were less selfish ways to tell you I wasn’t ready for the same things you were.” _

“Yes there were.It’s alright, though.”

_“It is?_ ”

“Yeah.To be honest, the moment I found out you were sleeping with Kastor, everything kind of broke.I never harbored any ideas of getting back together with you.I didn’t want to.I just wanted to be your friend.And I still do, so let’s work on that.”

_ “I expected you to be angry a lot longer than this.Something must’ve happened.I’m rarely this wrong about you.Or anything, for that matter.” _

“I’ll tell you over coffee.”

_ “Deal.Is today good for you, actually?I know it’s short notice, but we both have work during the week and I’d prefer to talk to you sooner rather than later.” _

“Sure.I can meet you at our regular place in like fifteen minutes.”

_“Perfect.See you soon, then. ”_

 

Sunday Evening

[Calling Laurent]

“Kastor asked her out, like officially.And she wants to actually go out with him.”

**“…Why are you laughing?”**

“It’s going to take her a week to figure out she can’t stand him.It’s fucking hilarious.Though, I suppose he’s not big on commitment, so maybe there’s something there.”

**“You’re still laughing, Damen.Kind of hysterically, in fact.”**

“Well, if I want to be friends with her and she’s dating my brother, it means I’ll have to see my brother.And that’s kind of a problem.”

**“Would you really not see him otherwise?”**

“No.Okay, I’ll probably see him at Christmas, because we both fly down to spend time with our parents then.Although, I was thinking about taking Thanksgiving this year just so I don’t have to see him.”

**“I bet your parents want to see the both of you.Together.”**

“I’m sure they do, yeah.I know.I’m just worried we’ll get into a fist fight or something.”

**“How mature.”**

“That is not a word I would use to define myself when I’m angry.And I’m fucking pissed at him.”

**“But not Jokaste.”**

“She apologized.And she’s more socially competent.”

**“I can see how that would help.”**

“I told her about you.”

**“Lord.”**

“Everyone else knows.What’s the difference, really?”

**“What exactly did you say?”**

“I said I met someone and then I talked about you for a really long time.Pretty sure I made her uncomfortable, actually.It was great.Payback, if you will.”

**“You haven’t met me.”**

“Stop pointing that out like I should care.”

**“You probably should.The world doesn’t work like a story from a book, Damen.There are a number of things that could go wrong and there are a number of ways you could realize you don’t even want to be in the same room with me.”**

“Believe whatever you want, Laurent, and I’ll do the same.”

**“You hardly know me.”**

“I don’t know everything there is to know about you, no.But I like to think I _know_ you.Because I think I do.”

**“You do, do you?”**

“Yep.You yourself called me perceptive, you know.I’ve also thought about you a lot.Like… _a lot_.”

**“We’ll see.”**

“We will, won’t we?Which reminds me, not to put pressure on you, because I do realize this is a phone call, but you did say something about maybe not being able to last the entire two weeks until your art show to see me.Would you want to meet before then?…You don’t have to answer that now, just think about it.”

**“You don’t sound very freaked out over there.”**

“I’m just ready, Laurent.So ready.”

**“I’ll think about it.”**

“Excellent.Oh, guess what?”

**“What?”**

“Don’t sound so disgruntled over there.I was walking past a toy store after coffee and guess what they had?”

**“Do not make me say ‘what’ again.Spit it the fuck out.”**

“They had panda slippers.”

**“You didn’t.”**

“I did.”

**“If you bring them the first time you meet me, you will never see me again.”**

“What about the second time?”

**“…Fine.Why the hell did you buy me a pair, Damen?Why?I will never wear them.”**

“I saw them and I had to.I’m sentimental, remember?And they’re definitely something that contributed to the blooming of our relationship.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(5:45) Rude

(5:46) **‘Blooming of our relationship’?You were begging to be hung up on.**

(5:47) I wasn’t actually

(5:48) **We’ll have to agree to disagree.**

(5:48) I hate that phrase

(5:49) **Of course you do.**

(5:50) Do you want to see your panda slippers?

(5:51) **No.**

(5:54) [Image sent]

(6:03) I suppose I should’ve seen this coming

(8:03) Too much?I’m sorryyyyy

 

(8:09) I bought him panda slippers.And then I told him.And now he’s hard core ignoring me.Did I go too far?Should I have not bought him something?I suppose it does kind of insinuate that I’m absolutely positive we will meet, which might seem overconfident

(8:14) **_Chill, Damen.If he’s upset about panda slippers, it’s his problem_**

(8:15) ** _Also, have you considered the possibility he’s just doing something?_**

(8:16) No.That’s a good thought

(8:16) This is why I come talk to you.I need someone to remind me to be reasonable

(8:17) **_It’s going to be fine.What’s the status on you guys meeting, anyway?_**

(8:17) He’s said I could come to his art show in two weeks

(8:18) If he doesn’t retract the invitation

(8:19) **_That’s something_**

(8:19) He might even be willing before then

(8:20) **_See?It’s all going to be fine.Are you excited?_**

(8:21) Dude, I can’t fucking do anything.I don’t know how I’m going to last two weeks, if that’s what it comes down to

(8:22) **_You can do it.I believe in you_**

(8:22) Thanks, man

(8:23) I got coffee with Jokaste this afternoon

(8:24) **_And?_**

(8:24) She’s dating Kastor

(8:25) **_No way…oh my god, I’m going to have to call her and laugh at her_**

(8:25) I know right?She’s fucking crazy

(8:26) **_She has to know she won’t be able to stand him.Right?She has to know that_**

(8:27) I agree.I burst into laughter every time I think about it

(8:27) **_On the other hand, your brother continues to be an asshat_**

(8:28) To know one’s surprise

(8:29) **_Are you ever going to let me fuck him up?_**

(8:30) Nope

(8:31) **_Yeah I figured_**

(8:32) **_Also Planet Earth is on at nine, it looks like.Don’t know which one, but it’s definitely a repeat_**

(8:32) Who cares?

(8:33) **_Want me to come over?_**

(8:34) Planet Earth partyyyyy

(8:34) **_On my way_**

 

(9:02) _Have you texted him yet?_

(9:03) **No.I don’t know what to say.**

(9:03) _What the fuck did we just spend an hour doing?_

(9:04) **I don’t think I can actually send what we agreed on.**

(9:04) _I will send it myself if you don’t._

(9:05) **No, you will not.**

(9:05) _Ugh, fine._

(9:06) _Just send it, though, Laurent.Nothing bad is going to come from this.Probably._

(9:07) **I do not appreciate the probably.In fact, probably is one of my least favorite words.**

(9:08) _Worst case scenario, he’s a dick who just wants to bang you.Then you can just kick him on his ass and grind him into dust._

(9:09) **But I like him, Nicaise.I really like him.If he’s a dick, I don’t know what I’ll do.**

(9:10) _Don’t you think you owe it to yourself to find out?_

 

(9:13) **Tuesday I don’t have anyone to meet for lunch and that’s the only day that’s the case for the next two weeks.What if we were to grab lunch somewhere and take it down to the waterfront?It’s supposed to be a beautiful day.**

 

(9:34) **He’s not responding, Nicaise.**

(9:35) _He’s probably doing something._

(9:36) **Since when does he do things?**

(9:37) _Okay, maybe he’s in shock and is currently trying to recover._

(9:40) _I’m coming to wait with you._

 

(10:02) I was having a Planet Earth party.It was on tv.Great show

(10:04) **Yes.I’m quite fond of Planet Earth myself.**

(10:05) The bats needed my undivided attention

(10:05) **I’m sure.**

(10:06) They’re super cute, you know.Bats, I mean.I don’t know what the fuck anyone has against them

(10:07) Nik just kept talking about how gross they were

(10:07) **Damen.**

(10:08) Sorry.I was trying not to seem over eager or something

(10:09) YES.Tuesday is perfect for me.More than perfect.Tuesday is officially my new favorite day of the week from now until forever.If I wasn’t interested in dating you, I’d be dating Tuesday

(10:10) I love the waterfront.Do you want me to just swing by your gallery around like noon or something and pick you up?We could walk, since it’ll be a nice day…if your gallery is close to the waterfront that is

(10:11) **It’s very close.So, yes, that would be fine.**

(10:12) Okay, cool.Very cool

(10:12) **Lotus Gallery**

(10:13) I like the name

(10:14) **It’s terribly cliché, but I had to pick a name rather quickly and it kept me awake more than a few nights, so I had Nicaise pick.That was what he picked.**

(10:15) Do I get to come inside and look around?

(10:16) **I don’t see why not.It is a place of business.You could technically come in whenever you like.Please don’t, though.**

(10:16) I won’t.I have an interest in not breaking your trust

(10:17) **Wise.**

(10:17) Thank you

(10:18) **You’re welcome.**

(10:19) Gotta say, for the first time ever, I’ve run out of interesting things to say.My brain must be fried.Probably because I got up god awfully early.Never again

(10:19) **But aren’t I fun to think about?**

(10:20) Very.You make a good point

(10:21) Do you ever imagine us meeting?What that’ll be like?

(10:21) **I do.**

(10:22) Care to elaborate?

(10:23) **I would, but I’ve imagined many different scenarios, all drastically different and I couldn’t really tell you which one is most likely or…**

(10:24) Which one is your favorite?

(10:24) **Which one is your favorite?**

(10:28) It doesn’t get elaborate, because I have a pathetic imagination or something, but it’s light outside and you’re there and you’re heartbreakingly beautiful and I just stand there for like ever, staring at you, because I literally can’t think of a word to say.And then you smile. 

(10:28) Then it kind of cuts off because I have no idea what you would do.The smile is enough, though

(10:30) **I…don’t hate that.**

(10:31) **Whatever I imagine is painfully awkward, but the better ones have us getting over that awkwardness and we sit and talk for hours.In all honesty, though, I have no idea what will happen or what I will do.Which terrifies me.**

(10:32) Like knowing outcomes?

(10:32) **More than you know.**

(10:33) Thank you, then.For being so brave.I appreciate it

(10:34) **Don’t thank me yet.**

(10:35) So serious

(10:35) **Just keeping your expectations low.**

(10:36) I can see that

(10:37) I know I’m lame, but I think I’m going to bed.I don’t do well on very little sleep

(10:37) **That’s fine, Damen.**

(10:38) Cool, I’ll talk to you tomorrow

(10:45) **Damen?**

(10:50) Yeah?Sorry, I was brushing my teeth

(10:51) **Could I call?**

(10:52) If you want

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“Hey.What’s up?”

**“I just wanted to say goodnight.”**

“Like hearing my voice?”

**“Something like that.”**

“Goodnight, Laurent.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(10:58) <3

(10:59) **I hate you.**

(11:00) Yes!You didn’t ignore me this time

(11:01) **Fuck off.Go to sleep.**

(11:02) Yes, dear

 

Monday Afternoon

(12:02) **One of my fucking artists doesn’t have enough pieces ready.Now I have to go reach one of the backups and hope they’re ready.**

(12:06) You can do it, babe

(12:07) **If I insisted you stop using endearments, would you?**

(12:07) Yes

(12:08) **Alright.**

(12:09) I’m noticing you’re not asking me to stop

(12:09) **Shut up.**

(12:10) And his plan backfires

(12:11) **Why on earth do I talk to you?**

(12:12) Because I’m hilarious and charming

(12:12) **Ah, yes.That must be it.**

(12:13) Guess what I did this morning?

(12:14) **What?**

(12:14) Not even going to guess?

(12:15) **I hate guessing.Loathe it, in fact.**

(12:15) Good to know

(12:16) I went to Powell’s and bought the secrets of the universe book

(12:16) And I’ve already read like forty pages.I kind of super love it

(12:17) **I knew you would.**

(12:18) **This is why I don’t believe people who tell me they don’t like to read.It’s not true.They simply haven’t found the right book yet.**

(12:19) What was the book that got you into reading?

(12:20) **Harry Potter.Like ninety percent of people born in the 90’s.**

(12:21) I watched the movies

(12:21) **You haven’t read the books?Is that what you’re telling me?**

(12:22) There’s seven of them, you know.And they’re long.The movies aren’t bad, so…

(12:23) **You have to read them, Damen.I can’t be seen with someone who hasn’t read them.**

(12:23) I’ll work on that.Let me finish this book first

(12:24) **Very well.**

(12:25) **I could…read them aloud to you, if you’d like.I rather enjoy reading them out loud and having an audience makes it less pathetic.**

(12:25) That would be fucking amazing

(12:26) **It would?**

(12:27) Definitely.I could listen to your voice uninterrupted for hours and hours.No joke.It’s beautiful

(12:28) **Thank you.**

(12:29) You’re very welcome

(12:30) Do you have a good backup artist?

(12:31) **I think so.I hope they can be ready on such short notice or we’ll have half of a blank wall.**

(12:31) Someone will

(12:32) **You know exactly what to say, don’t you?**

(12:33) It’s just what I would want to hear

(12:33) **You are far better at comforting than I am.**

(12:34) No way.Are you forgetting that story?Because I will never forget that story

(12:35) **That was nothing, really.**

(12:35) Bullshit

(12:36) **I should get back to work.**

(12:36) Already?

(12:37) **I have quite a lot of work to do.Especially because of this goddamn artist.**

(12:37) I assume they didn’t show up to lunch

(12:38) **Oh, they did.For five minutes.To tell me they weren’t ready.There were a few pieces that weren’t up to their standards.**

(12:39) At least you could talk to me

(12:39) **True.I’ll talk to you tonight.**

(12:40) I look forward to it

 

Monday Evening

(8:03) **Nicaise just knocked a glass of water over and won’t clean it up.Don’t ever take care of a teenager.It’s fucking exhausting.**

(10:45) Nicaise seems like a good kid, though

(10:46) **He is.He did eventually clean up the water.I had to threaten that I would wake him up tomorrow morning and force him to go on my jog with me, though.**

(10:47) That would do it

(10:47) **It’s really not that bad.**

(10:48) Says you, crazy morning person

(10:49) **I get more done in the first three hours of the morning than you do in the entire day.**

(10:50) I do believe that and I super don’t care.Waking up is horrible

(10:51) **You and Nicaise will get along well.**

(10:52) That’s because I’m a thirteen year old at heart

(10:52) **Same maturity level, too.**

(10:53) Ouch

(10:53) **You left it wide open, I’m afraid.**

(10:54) Didn’t have to take it though, did you, cupcake?

(10:54) **I suppose not, petal.**

(10:55) What did you do with your evening, sweetums?

(10:56) **Read for a bit.I mostly watched Nicaise play a video game, though, pumpkin.**

(10:56) I bet I have more endearments ready than you, dearest

(10:57) **Not if you’ve already made it to dearest, doll-face.**

(10:58) What are you, a southern baptist’s wife, dreamboat?

(10:59) **What fucking world are you in at all?Dreamboat?Really, lover boy?**

(11:00) Muffin

(11:00) **Peaches.**

(11:01) Romeo

(11:01) **Snookums.**

(11:02) Stud

(11:02) **Sugar-lips.**

(11:03) Sweet pea

(11:03) **Gorgeous.**

(11:04) How the fuck are you so good at this?

(11:05) **Giving up?Excellent.**

(11:05) Why the hell are so many endearments food related?

(11:06) **A really fucking good question.I, personally, find it rather horrifying.**

(11:07) Not ever going to call me peaches, then?

(11:07) **No.**

(11:08) Fair.I think it would scare me if you did

(11:09) **It is a sure fire way to guarantee that I am not, in fact, myself.If aliens ever invade the earth and take over my body, just ask it to call you peaches.**

(11:10) I’m sure that’ll come in handy

(11:11) **Don’t believe in aliens?**

(11:12) Of course I do.I’m just not super worried about them invading

(11:12) **Neither am I.**

(11:13) Work was actually good today.I didn’t fuck anything up and I got more than a few compliments

(11:14) **Good.**

(11:14) Did a backup artist come through?

(11:15) **Yes.Thank god.It is why I have backups, though, I suppose.I’m rarely in a situation where I’m really and truly fucked.The advantages of planning.**

(11:16) Yeah.I’m the type who gets really and truly fucked and then pulls something out of my ass at the last possible minute

(11:17) **I’m not surprised.**

(11:18) That was my entire high school career.I had better things to do than school

(11:18) **Like what?**

(11:19) Driving around with my friends, going to parties, and eating a fuck ton of fast food

(11:20) **Sounds healthy.**

(11:20) It wasn’t.But it was fun

(11:21) I don’t think I could do it anymore, though.I would get tired so quickly

(11:22) **I would get tired the second I entered the party.**

(11:23) I know

(11:26) We’ve kind of avoided talking about it, but…you still good for tomorrow?

(11:27) **Currently, yes.**

(11:28) Okay.Good

(11:29) I gotta be honest, I get really fucking nauseous whenever I think about it

(11:30) **I’m trying very hard not to think about it, which is not something I typically do.Usually, I actually like to think things out.Extensively.**

(11:31) It’s going to be okay

(11:32) **That is, perhaps, the least convincing you’ve ever been.**

(11:33) I know.I’m freaking out

(11:34) I don’t really know why, though.You’re awesome, I’m awesome…what could possibly go wrong?

(11:34) **That’s very simplistic.**

(11:38) You do actually want this, right?That’s all that really matters

(11:38) **I do.**

(11:39) Okay then

(11:40) **I think I’m going to go to bed.I need to…I just need to be alone and not texting anyone.**

(11:41) Of course

(11:41) Going to call first?

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“I’ll see you tomorrow.Like, officially.”

**“That is not helping.”**

“It’s kind of exciting to say, though.Try it.”

**“I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

“How’d it feel?”

**“Terrifying.”**

“Fair.Goodnight, Laurent.Sleep well, love…Sorry.That just slipped out.I swear.”

**“It’s…fine.Goodnight, Damen.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(11:46) When you say fine…does that mean I can call you love?

(11:47) **Alone.With my thoughts.**

(11:48) Yep.Sorry

 

Tuesday Morning

(11:34) **Have you left yet?**

(11:35) Not quite.Need me to?I was gonna leave once I’d had enough of staring at myself in the mirror and panicking

(11:36) **Don’t come.**

(11:39) Okay

(11:40) **Fuck, I’m sorry, that was really blunt.I just…I can’t do it.**

(11:41) **I can’t do it.And it’s driving me insane that I can’t, but I can’t.**

(11:41) Okay

(11:42) **Damen…**

(11:43) We’re fine

(11:43) **I’m so sorry.**

 

(11:47) **I fucked up.**

(11:48) _You panicked, didn’t you?Do you need company?_

(11:49) **You are in school, Nicaise.**

(11:50) _I can ditch._

(11:51) **I am not condoning ditching.**

(11:51) **Why can’t I be fucking normal?**

(11:52) _Damen will forgive you._

(11:53) **I know.Maybe I don’t deserve it.**

(11:54) **What if I can’t ever do it, Nicaise?**

(11:55) _You can, okay?I’ll come by the gallery after school.Hang in there until then._

(11:59) **I love you.**

(11:59) _I love you, too, Laurent._

 

(12:20) Think they’ll fire me if I don’t go to work today?

(12:21) **_Only you can know that_**

(12:21) **_Did he leave you hanging?_**

(12:22) Kind of, yeah

(12:23) **_I’m sorry, dude.That sucks_**

(12:24) It really sucks

(12:24) I was so ready

(12:25) I could be hanging out with him right now

(12:26) **_I’m ditching work.Be over in a bit_**

(12:27) Okay

(12:28) **_He’ll come around, man.I know he will_**

(12:28) I don’t

(12:30) **_That’s because you’re in a moping mood_**

(12:31) I love you, Nik

(12:32) **_I love you, too, Damen.Hang in there._**

 

(12:29) **_Plan b.It’s happening.As soon as fucking possible.What are your ideas?We need a biggish event_**

(12:30) _Already started researching.I’ll let you know what I find._

(12:31) **_Glad we’re on the same page, kid_**

(12:32) _Of course we are.This is fucking ridiculous._

(12:33) **_It’s your goddamn uncle_**

(12:34) _I know.How’s Damen?_

(12:35) **_Don’t really know yet.On my way there_**

(12:36) _I know this is a lot to ask right now, but tell him not to ignore Laurent.Not for long, anyway.Laurent will not handle it well._

(12:37) **_I’m on it_**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update TMWWS today anyway, so I thought why not update this too? Makes my life easier.  
> There's nothing else to report, really. Thank you, as always, for the love and support. You're all so good at it.  
> This chapter is one of my favs so enjoy! <3

Wednesday Morning

(7:32) Hi

(7:38) **You’re up early.**

(7:39) Kind of felt like shit for ignoring you

(7:39) **Don’t.**

(7:40) You did warn me, Laurent

(7:41) **I’m so sorry, Damen.**

(7:44) Can I call?

(7:45) **I’m about to go to work.**

(7:45) Please?

(7:48) **Alright.**

 

[Calling Laurent]

“Hi.”

**“Hi.”**

“Your voice sounds nice.Kind of missed our goodnight call last night.”

**“…I’m so sorry, Damen.I was fine.I was.But then I started thinking about it when work went into a brief lull and I realized I hadn’t told you all of the things I needed to tell you.And once I reached that point, it was all over.My brain it…fuck, I don’t even know.I’m horrible at people.You should really…”**

“Woah, hey, it’s okay, Laurent.I promise.”

**“I don’t know why I do this.I don’t know why I can’t just…”**

“Laurent, listen to me.Are you listening?”

**“Yes.”**

“I know.I understand.It’s scary and it’s insane and I promise you, there are countless people on this planet who would say you’re crazy for even thinking about meeting me in person.You do not need to explain to me why this is hard, because I’ve been feeling all the same things.The only difference is that I’m the ‘fuck it, let’s see what happens’ type.”

**“What if I can’t ever meet you?”**

“Then you can’t.That’s fine.”

**“Not everything has to be fine, Damen.”**

“I’ll deal with it.I’d rather talk to you than not.”

**“Okay.”**

“Okay, good.How are you?”

**“Not great, surprisingly.”**

“I’m doing better now.You help.”

**“God, I wish…”**

“I know, Laurent.”

**“I have to go to work.”**

“Okay.”

**“I’m sorry.”**

“You don’t need to apologize.”

**“Damen…what’s your last name?”**

“deAkielos.”

**“Damen deAkielos, I have never been more glad to know another person in my entire life.”**

“You’re making me blush.”

**“Oh, fuck off.”**

“There you are.”

**“I’ll talk to you tonight.”**

“Good.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

Wednesday Afternoon

(12:36) _Tomorrow, there’s a drunk Shakespeare performance happening in that park by the art museum.Get Damen there, however the fuck you can._

(12:37) **_You do realize that is going to be very difficult, right?_**

(12:37) _It’s time you had the hard job, anyway._

(12:38) **_I’ll get him there.You’re lucky he has a day off.What time?_**

(12:39) _7:30._

(12:40) **_Okay.Tickets?_**

(12:41) _It’s just first come first serve seating.Some broke college students are putting it on…they ask for donations at the end, I’m sure, but there’s not actually a price for attending.Just get there early enough._

(12:41) **_Done_**

(12:42) _Oh and don’t tell Damen what you’re actually attending.I know that makes it harder, but if they talk about what they’re doing in the evening and they both know, things will go to shit._

(12:43) **_Ugh.Fine.You’re lucky I love Damen and like you_**

 

Wednesday Evening

(9:36) **I wish you weren’t working.**

(10:50) You and I both.Unfortunately, I didn’t go yesterday, so I kind of had to go today.And like every day for the rest of my life now

(10:51) **I’m sorry.**

(10:52) I could’ve gotten up off my ass and stopped whining.Not your fault

(10:53) **How was work?**

(10:55) My boss kind of yelled at me for missing so much work recently, which sucked.But then I just started to tell him what happened cuz I thought I might be getting fired anyway and it turned out his girlfriend broke up with him two months ago and he was suddenly sympathetic.I got lucky

(10:56) **Thank god.**

(10:56) Entirely

(10:57) How was your day?

(10:58) **Better than yesterday.Work was productive enough and then Nicaise cooked me dinner.**

(10:59) Nice kid

(11:01) **Let’s talk about something else.**

(11:02) Lighten the mood?Want me to flirt?

(11:03) **You exhaust me.Tell me about your parents.**

(11:04) Alright

(11:08) My mom works at a retirement company, doing probability and math stuff to help people have the money they need when they retire.My dad stayed at home with us and he still does.I don’t actually know what he does now that he has no one to take care of.Cooks and cleans, obviously, but other than that, I think he just dinks around with his cars

(11:10) They got married later in life because my dad had another wife before my mom.Kastor’s actually my half brother.Anyway, they met at a grocery store of all places

(11:11) **What’s your mom like?**

(11:12) Kind, likes to speak in the sorts of phrases stitched on pillows, spiritual.Super weird, to be honest

(11:13) **And your dad?**

(11:15) Gruff, but also kind.Unless someone has betrayed him or his trust…which can be done kind of easily and in weird ways…and then he gets super judgmental.Gets super excited about all sorts of things

(11:16) **Like what?**

(11:19) One time a ladybug flew onto his pant leg and he stopped walking, stared at it, and then started yelling excitedly at me and Kastor about it.He refused to move until it flew away and then he started telling us ladybug facts we didn’t even know he knew

(11:20) **Interesting.**

(11:21) Yeah, they’re both a bit strange, but I love them

(11:22) Do you remember your parents well?

(11:23) **Yes.I don’t know what to say, though.My mom was so beautiful.Sick, but beautiful.And my dad loved her more than anything.**

(11:24) Sick?

(11:25) **Cancer.**

(11:27) **It was why they crashed.She was driving and something happened, medically.I don’t remember what.**

(11:28) Jesus

(11:29) **Yes.**

(11:30) Did you have anyone once that happened?

(11:31) **No.**

(11:32) That’s awful

(11:33) Were you like in the foster system or something?

(11:34) **No.I lived with my uncle.But he was not someone…he was not a good person.**

(11:34) I’m not sure which is worse

(11:35) **Nor am I.**

(11:36) This is not light and fluffy

(11:36) Where did we go wrong?

(11:37) **I believe you asked about my parents knowing full well they died.**

(11:38) Ah right

(11:38) It’s entirely my fault

(11:40) **Truly.**

(11:41) Oh, I know, I finished the universe book last night

(11:42) **Already?**

(11:43) Those boys are so fucking cute

(11:43) And Ari’s sexuality crisis is so goddamn real

(11:45) **Have a sexuality crisis?**

(11:46) Didn’t you?

(11:47) **Very, very gay, Damen.**

(11:48) Well I had a sexuality crisis.In high school.Had a huge crush on some guy on my soccer team and I couldn’t figure out why cuz I was straight

(11:49) I was a woefully misinformed child

(11:50) **Well, where were you supposed to learn?Health classes should really do a lot more in this country.**

(11:51) Hard to argue

(11:52) Anyway, Harry Potter’s next on the docket

(11:52) Which reminds me, watch Ever After

(11:53) **Alright.I will.When I can.It will probably have to wait after the art show.**

(11:54) That’s fine

(11:54) Can I still come to that?

(11:55) **I don’t know.**

(11:55) Okay

(11:56) I’m about to fall asleep.I’m going to call

 

[Calling Laurent]

“Just saying goodnight.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Could you laugh for me?”

**“I’m afraid I can’t laugh on command.”**

“Goddammit…ah, there it is.Sorry I yelled.”

**“It’s alright.Night.”**

“Night, love.”

**“Did I allow that?”**

“You didn’t not allow it.”

**“Jesus.Alright, whatever.”**

“…I’m not hanging up first.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

Thursday Morning

(11:32) **_Still got the day off today?_**

(11:33) Yeah.Probably don’t deserve it, but yeah.What’s up?

(11:34) **_Jord is dragging me to this terrible thing and I think you should come suffer with me_**

(11:35) What horrible thing?

(11:36) **_I don’t know.Some performance/art thing_**

(11:36) **_Pleaseeee_**

(11:37) Sure whatever.I’m there

(11:38) **_You are the best friend in existence_**

(11:38) I know

 

Thursday Afternoon

(12:04) Nik’s dragging me to an art thing tonight and he doesn’t even know what it is.Having best friends is a lot of work

(12:08) **I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time.Culture is probably good for you.**

(12:08) Of course that’s your opinion

(12:11) **The arts are important, Damen.Some philosophers—and I agree with them—would argue the arts are the teachers of what it is to live a life and an avenue to answering the questions science can’t.Not a factual answer, of course, but an answer that means something to you.**

(12:12) I love it when you preach at me

(12:13) **I can’t tell if that’s sarcasm or not.**

(12:13) It’s not.I really do.You’re adorable when you get passionate

(12:14) **Yes.I get passionate just to impress you.**

(12:15) See, I know that’s sarcasm, but it really isn’t a bad idea.If you’re trying to impress me, that is

(12:16) **And why would I be trying to do that?You’re already into me.**

(12:17) You have a point

(12:17) **Of course I do.**

(12:18) You’re back

(12:19) **I’m relatively talented at getting my shit together when I have to.**

(12:20) I believe that

(12:21) You don’t have to have your shit together around me, though

(12:21) I want you to know that

(12:22) If it’s like too much work or something

(12:23) I wouldn’t judge you or think any less of you.Not for a second

(12:24) **Thank you, Damen.**

(12:25) **I would say the same goes for you but I think that ship sailed less than a week after you first started talking to me.**

(12:26) Trusting, remember?

(12:27) **I have to get back to work.You’re lucky it was slow, otherwise this wouldn’t have happened, because I do have a lunch at one.**

(12:28) Bye, Laurent.I’ll come say goodnight when I’m back from whatever I’m going to

(12:29) **Goodbye, Damen.**

 

(3:05) _There’s drunk Shakespeare-A Midsummer Night’s Dream, I think-in the park by the art museum tonight.Come with me?_

(3:10) **You’ve found my weakness.**

(3:11) _Does that mean you’re coming?_

(3:12) **I’m coming.**

 

“Shakespeare,” Damen groaned, seeing the hand-made signs for it along the street as they walked to the park.“He really is haunting me.”

“What?” Jord asked, bumping his shoulder lightly as he swayed to the left to avoid an oncoming pedestrian.

“Oh, I wrote Laurent a botched Shakespearean sonnet and ever since then, Shakespeare has been everywhere.His ghost really hated my sonnet, I think.”Turning to Jord, Damen said, “I didn’t know you liked Shakespeare.”

Jord shot Nikandros a sideways look and then shrugged.“It’s been a recent development.Besides, drunk anything is bound to be good.”

“I suppose,” Damen said.And maybe it would be good.But he would much rather be at home, sitting on his couch and texting Laurent than here.Nikandros definitely could’ve done this by himself.Why Damen had to say yes to every single one of Nikandros’ whims was beyond him.

There were plastic chairs and benches in a circle around a patch of grass in the park, people milling as they conversed and figured out seating arrangements.The actors were in the middle of the grass, passing around a bottle of Vodka in a paper bag, taking swigs straight, no chasers in sight.Damen had been able to do that once.Now, the idea of doing something like that just made him cringe and feel vaguely nauseous.“Are they even going to be any good?” Damen asked suspiciously.

“Dude, just relax,” Nikandros said as he typed something into his phone.When he looked up from his phone, he didn’t look straight at Damen, but around at the audience.

“I’m relaxed,” Damen grumbled.“Shouldn’t we sit?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Jord said.“Are you coming, Nik?”

“Right, yeah,” Nikandros replied distractedly, following them like a lost puppy.

“What’s with him?”

“I don’t know,” Jord said, his mouth twitching slightly.“He’s been like this all night.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

The three of them sat on one of the plastic benches that hadn’t been taken.Damen pulled out his phone, thinking he would text Laurent, then figuring he wouldn’t be present long enough to make it a quality conversation, so he tucked it back into his pocket.Slipping his hands between his thighs, he glanced around the audience and noticed most of them were slightly younger than him, definitely college age.Most of these people were probably the actors’ friends.

Damen was about to ask who Nikandros was texting, when Nikandros put his phone away and placed his hand on Jord’s thigh, smiling at him softly.Then he looked over at Damen and said, “Know anything about _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_?”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know.Maybe Laurent told you something.He seems like the Shakespeare type.”

“Nope.Isn’t it the love potion one?”

“Hell if I know.”

Jord rolled his eyes.“Did you two go to high school?”

“Didn’t read it in high school,” Nikandros replied.

“Yes, it’s the love potion one.Takes place in a forest.There’s faeries.The fool character turns into a donkey briefly.Ringing any bells?”

“Not really,” Damen said.

“You probably won’t know what’s going on, then.Not that either of you actually care,” Jord said.

All three of them watched the actors drink for awhile and then Nikandros started telling old college stories and Damen quickly jumped in, happy to reminisce.Jord laughed at their stories, adding a couple of his own, and that was how they passed the time, until one of the woman actors stepped away from her group and declared that the performance was starting to loud cheers from her fellow actors.And then it did, without further ado, two of the actors discussing their impending marriage.

It wasn’t half bad.While exceedingly informal, the actors did know their Shakespeare and even drunk, they managed to make it largely understandable.All that really changed were occasional bouts of laughter from actors who were ‘offstage’, an increased emphasis on sexual jokes, and the obvious mixing up of some of the words, to no one’s concern.They just kept moving.The best moments were when someone forgot their line and someone else jumped into say it or they simply moved on as though the words had been said.It wasn’t being taken all that seriously and as Damen watched, he started to wonder if any Shakespeare was supposed to be taken seriously, because this was frankly excellent.

They were halfway through the play, the faerie queen flirting with the guy with the donkey head, when Damen’s eyes slid away from the performance in front of him.He was simply wondering how much of the play was left and when the donkey man would no longer be a donkey, when across the patch of grass, his eyes caught and held on a flash of blonde hair briefly shining in the setting sun.Inexplicably, his heart started racing and he thought of Laurent.It was ridiculous, of course, he wouldn’t be here.But Damen couldn’t look away because the hair was the right length and his legs were crossed, something Damen wouldn’t be surprised if Laurent did.Then the head shifted slightly, following the actors movements and Damen couldn’t breathe.

It was him.Damen was ninety percent sure.This _was_ the sort of thing he would attend.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, unsure what he was feeling or what he was going to do.There was a quizzical look from Jord, who followed Damen’s gaze.Out of the corner of his eye, Damen saw Jord touch Nikandros on the hand and nod towards Damen.

Nikandros snapped his fingers lightly, drawing Damen’s attention away and he mouthed, “What?”

“It’s him,” Damen whispered, letting his gaze travel back to Laurent.It didn’t want to leave.While it was hard to see in this light, Damen already knew the few pictures Laurent had sent him did not do him justice at all.“It’s Laurent.He’s right there, Nik.We’re less than fifty feet away from each other.”

“Text him,” Nikandros whispered back.

“He wouldn’t check his phone,” Damen replied, knowing that to be undeniably true.Not while a performance was happening.“Jesus, he’s beautiful.”

“Probably can’t do anything until the performance is over,” Nikandros said.“Might as well watch.”

But Damen ignored him.Laurent was infinitely more interesting than what was happening on the stage.Sometimes, he would shift in his seat or recross his legs, every movement graceful and purposeful and perfect.Other times, he would bend his head down to the person sitting beside him, most likely Nicaise, and whisper a few words, his eyes not leaving the performance as he did.In a few truly glorious moments, he would actually laugh, a gentle smile gracing his face.It was utterly entrancing.And strange.It was strange to see the motions and quirks of a man he only ever talked to over text.How he held himself, the things he did, they weren’t how Damen imagined them at all, but they were absolutely perfect.Much better than his imagination could ever do.

Beside him, Jord whispered that the last act was starting.That was when the unthinkable, the whimsical dream featuring in Damen’s thoughts, happened.Very briefly, Laurent’s eyes wandered the audience and landed directly on him.Damen thought he should smile or wave, but he couldn’t seem to.The paralyzation hardly lasted, though, because Laurent averted his eyes almost instantly, suddenly sitting still as a statue.Nicaise looked up at him, then over at Damen, and clearly sighed, his shoulders rising then falling more obviously than if he was simply breathing.There was an answering sigh from Nikandros, which Damen found rather strange.

Laurent did not look back over and before Damen knew it, the performance was over, loud cheers coming from the audience, some of them crowding the actors and hugging them or lifting them up on their shoulders.Damen didn’t move.

“You could go say hi to him,” Nikandros said, switching seats with Jord and nudging Damen gently.

“I don’t think he wants me to,” Damen replied.“Which is fine.”

“It’s not fine, man.”

“It does seem a bit ridiculous,” Damen agreed.“But it’s not my call.He knows where I stand.”

Nikandros pulled out his phone and started texting again and Damen grew suspicious.“Who are you texting?” he asked.

There was a momentary pause and then Nikandros sighed.“Nicaise,” he said.“Remember when you gave him my number?We didn’t stop texting and we’ve been trying to get you two to meet ever since.”

“Nik,” Damen whined.

“Well, you two were being stupid, so we had to do something.”

“I can’t believe you dragged Jord and I to Shakespeare.I bet Jord didn’t even want to be here.”

“It’s true, I didn’t,” Jord said, earning him a glare from Nikandros.“Well, I didn’t!I don’t like Shakespeare at all.I just happen to be an excellent boyfriend.And I do want you to be happy, Damen, and I think Nik is right about Laurent.He’ll make you happy.”

“I know he will,” Damen said, flicking his eyes back to Laurent, who hadn’t moved either, but was clearly in some sort of argument with Nicaise, who looked about five seconds away from killing his uncle.“We should go,” Damen said.

“Damen…” Nik began.

“Come on.We’re going.”

There was another sigh, but then Nikandros nodded.The three of them stood and headed towards the exit of the park.When they were about to step out onto the sidewalk, a shout rang through the air, in a voice that was unmistakably Laurent’s.Damen stopped walking and started grinning.He didn’t turn around, but glanced over at Nikandros, who grinned back at him.“I take it you can make it back to your apartment on your own?”

“Think so,” Damen replied.Then, he placed a hand over his mouth and continued by saying, “Oh god, I feel sick.I think my hands are shaking.What if he doesn’t like me?What if I can’t think of a single goddamn thing to say?What if I do something stupid like try and kiss him and he slaps me in the face and never talks to me again?I don’t even know where we stand when meeting in person.God, no wonder he was terrified.This is terrifying.”

Hands landed on either side of his face and Damen flicked his eyes to Nikandros, who was gazing at him seriously.“He will not hate you.You will think of something to say and you’re not stupid enough to kiss him.Now turn around and fucking talk to him, because he’s standing about ten feet away, entirely ready to bolt.”When he let go of Damen’s face, he waved, calling, “Hey, Nicaise!”There was an answering call back and then Jord and Nikandros were walking away, holding hands, and laughing to themselves.

Taking a deep breath, Damen pivoted slowly, eyes landing on Laurent, who was staring back at him cautiously.There was a noise of amusement from Nicaise, his eyes just as blue as Laurent’s, and he said, “I’m going to go see if I can steal alcohol from the actors.”

“You will do no such thing,” Laurent said, eyes falling to Nicaise.

“Do you want me to leave or not?”

“I…”Laurent glanced back at Damen.Damen could not have said what exactly the expression on his face was, but it must have been enough to push Laurent past his fear, because he nodded at Nicaise, who walked away without another word.

“Hi,” Damen blurted, flushing immediately, completely unsure what to do with his hands—or any part of his body for that matter.

The corner of Laurent’s lips flickered.“Hi,” he said, body and eyes steady.He looked amazingly calm and Damen was incredibly jealous of that.

“I don’t know what…can I hug you?”

“You could.”

Damen bit his lip and didn’t move forward.That response did not inspire confidence in the slightest.There was another flicker in Laurent’s lips and he nodded.“Yes,” he said.

Letting out a breath he’d been holding, Damen rushed forward, not wanting to think about what he was doing too hard, and wrapped his arms around Laurent’s shoulders, pulling him in close.It took a long time for Laurent to return the hug, but he did eventually, hands squarely in the middle of Damen’s back.All Damen noticed was how amazing he smelled.

Pulling away and retreating a couple of steps, Damen ran his hand through his hair and then laughed.“So this is weird.”

“Very weird,” Laurent allowed.

“And awkward.”

“Very awkward.”

Damen smiled at that, looking down at his feet shyly.“Did you like the performance?”

“Did you?”

“I did.You should’ve seen me when I heard it was Shakespeare we were going to, though.Still paying me back for that sonnet.”

“It was terrible,” Laurent said, definitely smiling this time.“‘Your eyes are unfairly blue like the turquoise waters in Cuba.’”God, it almost sounded good when he said it. 

In a soft whisper, Damen said, “I still stand by that.”

Laurent flushed this time.It was the break in his calm veneer Damen needed.Smiling, he stepped forward and waited for Laurent to look up at him.Sticking his hand out, Damen said, “It’s very good to meet you, Laurent.You’re as lovely as I thought you would be.”

Accepting Damen’s outstretched hand, Laurent said, “And you’re just as hopelessly flirtatious as I thought you’d be.”

“Well, when encountered with such beauty…”

The hand around his squeezed harder, making it hurt, and Damen’s words came to an abrupt stop with a short laugh.They let go of each other and then they were silent, Damen out of things to say again.Laurent didn’t appear to have anything either and Damen couldn’t believe they could have multiple hour conversations over text and this is where they landed in real life. 

Laughing softly, Laurent ran his hand through his hair, bangs shifting back into place, and said, “I should go.Nicaise shouldn’t be left alone with those actors for this long.I’m sure he’s already caused minor amounts of havoc.”

“Right.”

“I’m making this difficult, aren’t I?”

“Kind of,” Damen said with a laugh.Then, before he could come up with a reason not to, “Come out with me.Not now, but soon.Before the art show.Please.It’ll be less awkward, I promise.”

“Well, if you promise…”

“Is that a yes?”

Laurent smiled.“Yes.Text me.”

Damen burst into laughter and nodded.Neither of them moved.“Feels kind of weird to just walk away now,” Damen said.

“Very true,” Laurent said.Then Laurent was the one to move closer, placing both his hands on Damen’s shoulders and extending to the tips of his toes.The kiss placed on his cheek was barely a brush of lips, but it was enough to bring a flood of heat to them. 

Placing a hand over his cheek where Laurent had kissed it, Damen smiled softly and said, “Yep.Definitely super into you.”

Laurent’s smile grew and he looked down at the ground when he said, “I’ll see you.”Then their eyes met and Laurent backed away, somehow managing to make walking backward look graceful.He smiled again and then turned around, shouting for Nicaise, who ran over and started obviously peppering Laurent with questions.Damen watched as Laurent slung his arm around Nicaise’s neck and pulled his head sharp into his body.Something must have been said, because the questions stopped, though Nicaise was grinning.

 

Thursday Evening

(10:32) So apparently Nicaise and Nikandros knew each other

(10:34) **Yes.They’ve been meeting on weekends for a couple of weeks apparently.**

(10:34) Probably should’ve known they’d do something like that

(10:35) **They do have an unwavering preoccupation with our happiness.**

(10:35) Yeah

(10:39) So you’re fucking gorgeous

(10:39) The pictures you sent me seriously don’t do you justice

(10:40) **You’re tall.Very tall.**

(10:41) I did have almost a foot on you, it seemed like

(10:42) **Lots of muscle, too.**

(10:43) Like it? ;)

(10:44) **Mm.**

(10:45) **You’re very attractive.**

(10:46) Think you could say that to my face?

(10:46) **Are you daring me?**

(10:47) Maybe

(10:48) **Lunch.Tomorrow.I’ll say it to your face.**

(10:49) Don’t you have a meeting?

(10:49) **I’ve just canceled.It’s not important.**

(10:50) **And I’d rather have lunch with you.**

(10:51) What happened to panicking?

(10:54) **I met you.**

(10:54) **And you couldn’t stop blushing.It makes it easier to be an anxiety-ridden mess when you are too.**

(10:55) I was definitely an anxiety-ridden mess

(10:56) You were so calm

(10:57) **I wasn’t.I’m a good actor.**

(10:58) **There are things you should know, though, before we meet tomorrow.I should’ve done this earlier.Maybe I would’ve been able to meet you the first time if I had.**

(10:59) Hit me

(11:02) **I really like you but that does not mean I know what I want this to be.It will be harder to talk to me or get me to open up in person and that is something you will have to get used to.I’d prefer if you didn’t touch me without asking first…the version of Laurent that texts is not so different from the one you’ll see tomorrow, but it’s different enough that you should be aware.**

(11:04) No worries, Laurent.I won’t do anything crazy

(11:04) Think we’ll ever be able to talk like this in person?

(11:05) **I’m afraid I don’t know.**

(11:06) Alrighty

(11:07) **I love your smile.**

(11:10) Boy, was I unprepared

(11:11) I love yours too.I’ll probably be thinking about it all night

(11:12) **I really, really like you, Damen.Thank you for not being an asshole.Yet.**

(11:14) I really, really like you too.And I won’t ever be.I’ll show you

(11:15) **I need to wind down if I ever hope to sleep tonight.**

(11:15) **I’ll see you tomorrow.**

(11:16) Aren’t going to call?

(11:16) **You’ve grown severely attached to that, haven’t you?**

(11:17) I don’t mind routine.Especially this one

 

**[Calling Damen]**

**“You’re giggling.”**

“I haven’t stopped giggling since I saw you.”

**“It’s embarrassing.”**

“I’d get used to it if I were you.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

“I want to kiss you someday.Would that be alright with you?”

**“Go to bed.”**

“Fine.Night, love…Just a reminder, I’m not hanging up first.”

**“…That would be alright with me.”**

“Oh god.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(11:30) You can’t leave me hanging like that

(11:31) **I just did.Sleep well.**

(11:32) <3

(11:45) **< 3**

(11:47) YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME SLEEP

(11:48) You’re a bastard

(11:50) **I know.**

(11:51) Go to bed

(11:52) **This is fucking ridiculous.**

(11:53) **Why am I incapable of ignoring you?**

(11:54) Because you likeeeeee me

(12:00) **I wish you were here.**

(12:01) God fucking dammit

(12:01) What would we be doing if I was there?

(12:02) **I don’t know.I didn’t get that far.**

(12:04) Are you in bed?

(12:05) **Excellent.You have given me just what I needed to ignore you.**

(12:05) You’re welcome ;)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new but, as always, a huge thank you to all of you. It gives me so much life how invested you all are and how sweet and how wonderful  
> THANK YOU  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nicaise is italics, Nikandros is bold and italics

Friday Morning

(7:20) Good morning, darling :D

(7:22) **You’re not going to be slightly insane from sleep-deprivation, are you?**

(7:23) Nothing, not even a lack of sleep, could ruin me on such a good day

(7:23) **I’m rolling my eyes at you.**

(7:24) Don’t you feel invigorated?I feel like I could go do that thing in Spain with the bulls

(7:25) **The running of the bulls.**

(7:25) Yeah, that

(7:26) I’m not hearing a lot of excitement over there

(7:26) **We did meet yesterday, you know.**

(7:27) So?

(7:27) **Ugh.**

(7:28) **Yes, Damen.I’m excited.I’m not even entirely sure how I’m going to work this morning.**

(7:29) Much better

(7:30) **I’m going to go now.**

(7:31) Kay.See you soon!!!!

(7:32) **I do not like exclamation points.Certainly not that many, anyway.Don’t ever do that again.**

(7:33) !!!!!!!!!!!!

(7:34) **I need to claw out my eyes.I’ll have you do the honors.**

(7:35) I could never claw out your eyes, babe

(7:40) Muscle tee or wife beater?

(7:41) God, those really are terrible names.Who the fuck was allowed to name men’s shirts, because they did an absolutely awful job

(10:32) **Wife-beater.**

(10:35) Done ;)

 

It was a long walk to the Lotus Gallery from Damen’s apartment, but it was a nice day and Nikandros was at work, making the car largely inaccessible.There was public transportation, of course, but Damen avoided it when the weather was nice.Walking was good exercise.

By the time he saw the sign, a light pink flower gracing the corner, it was ten minutes until noon.It was early, but Damen was happy to look around the gallery if Laurent was busy.Opening the glass door, bells hanging there ringing, Damen was greeted with an open, sun-filled room.It was warm and utterly beautiful.Art was everywhere, arranged tastefully, prices listed at the bottom.In the middle of the room, there were even statues and other more obscure pieces of modern art.Someone took very good care of this place.The floors were clean and the glass covering the art wasn’t smudged.Everything was incredibly meticulous and while that was a quality Damen had suspected Laurent of having, he hadn’t seen it in practice like this.“Lord, I’m so fucked,” he breathed.

It was actually relatively busy, people walking slowly, their hands behind their backs, staring at the art, their expressions ranging anywhere from entirely bored to filled with complete and utter wonder.Damen thought about following their lead, but he found his eyes scanning for Laurent before they searched for a piece of art to start on.

He was in the far corner of the room, talking to a young Asian couple, who were gesturing to a large abstract painting full of bright colors.They were obviously interested in buying it.Not wanting to disrupt the proceedings, Damen went to the corner opposite and watched the exchange quietly, insanely curious how Laurent conducted himself in a business environment.

His shoulders were straight, head held high, and what Damen caught of his voice was polite and business-like.He was proud of what he’d done here, that much was obvious.More importantly, he was wearing a light blue sweater and it was adorable.

One half of the couple glanced over at Damen and Damen took that opportunity to start looking at the art instead, not wanting to get accused of staring.Though, to be fair, he very definitely had been.It was hard not to.Laurent looked so at home and so beautiful.Damen thought it likely Laurent’s beauty was not something he would ever get used to.It was fucking angelic.

There were more murmured words exchanged between the couple and Laurent and then Damen heard Laurent’s voice grow loud, filling the space.Somehow, he managed to do that without yelling.“I know it’s perhaps inconvenient,” Laurent said, “But I have a meeting I must attend.The shop will be open again in an hour if you would like to come back.If you’d like my card before you leave, there are some up on the desk.You can call me with any questions or concerns and I will answer them to the best of my ability.Thank you for coming by today.”

And just like that, people began to file out, some of them waving to Laurent, who waved back with a smile.Damen remained in his corner, staring at a series of photographs of a young woman draped over a series of random objects, clothes in different levels of disarray.They weren’t particularly original in set up, but there was something captivating about the woman.Damen couldn’t quite place what it was.

“Do you like them?” Laurent asked, coming up behind him.

Damen felt himself start to grin.“I do,” he said.“I don’t know why, but I do.The woman, she’s…”

“I know," Laurent murmured.  "She’s a sexual abuse survivor.It’s her project, actually.It’s her attempt to reclaim the things that remind her of the abuse.That’s often why she looks so viscerally engaged.I imagine she’s in a severe amount of pain.I’ve been told it’s healing.I find it rather insane, frankly, but…”

“Nobody heals the same way.”

“Exactly,” Laurent said.“Shall we go?”

Damen turned and found Laurent barely a foot away from him.“Hi,” Damen said nonsensically.

“Hi,” Laurent smiled.

At a complete loss for words, Damen stood and stared for a moment, but then he shook his head and said, “Yes, going.Let’s do that.Where do you want to go?”

“I have some ideas,” Laurent said, heading towards the desk in the corner across from them.There was a small opening behind it which must’ve led to a back room, and that was where Laurent disappeared to briefly, before coming back out with keys dangling from his fingers.

Unsure what to do or say, Damen simply followed, stepping out onto the sidewalk, and watching Laurent lock up the gallery.

“We only have an hour,” Laurent said, heading off down the sidewalk.“I wish we had longer, but I promised a few customers I would be back by then.I was going to take us to this excellent sandwich shop not far from here, but it will be terribly busy this time of day, so I’m thinking we fuck lunch and get ice cream instead.”

“I can get behind that.”

“Excellent,” Laurent said.He glanced back at Damen and slowed the pace of his walking, allowing Damen to catch up. 

“In a hurry?” Damen asked.

“No.However, moving from task to task is the only way I’m keeping myself sane right now.”

“It’s just me.”

“I know,” Laurent said quietly.“But it’s different when you’re right there, all…big and muscly.It’s infuriating that it is, but it is.”

“Big and muscly?” Damen asked, trying not to laugh.

Laurent glared at him and stepped inside an ice cream shop without warning, Damen walking straight past and having to backtrack.Laurent did wait and hold the door open for him, though. 

It was a cute little place that apparently only served one size and that size was fucking huge.It did explain why they were forgoing all of lunch for ice cream.Damen followed Laurent to the counter, smiling at the young, vivacious woman with bright bubblegum lipstick that greeted them.“Could we have one bowl of mint chocolate chip and one bowl of cookie dough, please?To go,” Laurent said.

“Sure thing, love,” the woman said, grabbing two bowls, the rim almost as large as Damen’s hand, and filled them all the way up with ice cream.Damen watched, mouth agape.It wasn’t that he couldn’t eat that much ice cream, but he was wondering why anyone would want to.The woman slid the bowls over the counter and Laurent handed over a card, signed a receipt and then they were back out on the sidewalk, ice cream in hand, green plastic spoons dug into the top of one of the scoops.

“Thanks for the ice cream,” Damen said, taking a bite.It was creamy and sweet and the cookie dough chunks didn’t taste vaguely of plastic.That was about all Damen needed.

“You’re welcome,” Laurent said, bumping against him lightly.“The waterfront okay?”

“You know it is.”

The entire walk there was completely silent.It wasn’t awkward, but it was heavy with the knowledge that they hadn’t yet reached a point where they felt like themselves, where it felt like the relationship they managed to have through text. 

At the waterfront, they found a spot on the grass beside a tree, looking out on the Willamette River.Damen set his ice cream down and leaned back on his hands, looking out at the water shining in the sunlight.Laurent was quiet beside him, eating his ice cream.Smiling, unable to do anything else, Damen grabbed a spoonful of cookie dough and held it in front of Laurent’s face.“Want some?” he asked.

Laurent flicked his eyes to Damen, noticing his smile and smiled back.Rolling his eyes, he closed his lips around the spoon and slid the ice cream into his mouth.Swallowing, he shrugged.“Too sweet.”

“You’re so full of bullshit.”

“I am not.”

“You so are.Only someone with a sweet tooth suggests ice cream for lunch,” Damen said.

Biting down on his lip, Laurent said, “Touché.”

“It’s a nice day.”

“Oh, we aren't going to talk about the weather, are we?”

“Well, you’re not talking about anything and I don’t possess a wealth of topics,” Damen said.

“To be fair, you were the one who said this was going to be less awkward.You should’ve prepared topics for the inevitability that I panicked and shut down.”

“It’s already been less awkward,” Damen said.“It’s been so nice, actually.Just watching you work in the gallery was good enough for me.”

“Attractive?” Laurent asked, eating a bite of ice cream.His eyes were distinctly gazing out at the water.It was the only sign that he was unsure if that was something he could ask. 

Fully interested in encouraging any and all flirting, Damen leaned over, waiting patiently for Laurent to turn his face and meet his eyes.There was already a light flush on his cheeks and when Damen said, “Very,” in a warm voice, the flush deepened considerably.“Oh, that’s lovely.”

“You are shameless.That’s what you are.”

“More than happy to be.Are you going to feed me some of your ice cream?”

Laurent considered that for a moment.“I’d be willing to dump the entire thing on your head.”

“You’re hilarious.”

“I know.”

Damen laughed, downed the rest of his ice cream as fast as he could, then laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky.“Oh fuck,” he groaned a minute or so later, “Brain freeze.”

“You didn’t even properly savor any of that.”

“Does that offend you?”

“Completely,” Laurent said.He set down his ice cream and leaned over Damen, eyes traveling over his face.With careful fingers, shaking slightly, he traced a line down Damen’s cheek.“You’re very attractive.”Then a finger slid underneath the strap of his tank.“I like the wife-beater.”

“My heart forgot how to beat again,” Damen breathed, feeling as though he was having an out of body experience.Laurent’s fingers were against his cheek again and they were so soft and he was so gentle and Damen was convinced he was about to explode into a million tiny pieces.

“Has it remembered yet?” Laurent whispered.

“Nope.”

There was a breath of laughter and then Laurent laid down beside Damen, staring up at the sky himself.Already, Damen missed the feel of his fingers.“How’s Charlie?” Damen asked, watching the wispy clouds blow by overhead.

“The same as always.”Taking his phone out of his pocket, Laurent unlocked it and handed it over.“There’s lots of pictures in my photos, if you’d like.”

Almost all of the photos were of Charlie.A couple appeared to be of Laurent and Nicaise and then there were two pictures of Damen, the ones he had sent Laurent.“I rank among cats and Nicaise, huh?” he said.

There was a soft noise and then Laurent groaned.“I forgot I’d saved those.”

“Did you really?”

“Yes, in the five seconds where I decided to give you my phone, anyway,” Laurent said.

“Seeing as I admitted to staring at your picture all the time, it could be a lot more embarrassing.”

“Yes, but you’re ridiculous and I’m not supposed to be.”

Rolling onto his side, Damen gazed at Laurent’s profile, the straight, angular nose, the defined jawbone, and lips that were currently drawn in a very thin line, but looked very different when he was smiling or pleased.“Can I ask you something?” Damen said, placing Laurent’s phone on his chest very carefully, making sure not to touch.

Laurent put it away and then rolled onto his side too and raised one eyebrow.

“No way.You can do that?”

“Can you not?”

“Definitely not.I’m so jealous.Nik can do it, too, and it’s the most unfair thing in the world.”

“I assume that wasn’t your question,” Laurent said.

“I know this is weird, but it’s okay, isn’t it?I’m okay?You’ll maybe get to a point where you aren’t freaking out?” Damen asked. 

“That’s a series of exceedingly dumb questions.”

“King of dumb questions, remember?”

“Yes, it’s okay, Damen.It’s more than okay.”

“Thank god,” Damen sighed, falling back onto his back.“Because this is more than okay for me too and I’d be fucking heartbroken if you didn’t feel the same.”

Laurent smiled, but didn’t say anything in return.They laid there together, staring up at the sky, and right when Damen was about to complain about the awkwardness, Laurent pointed to a cloud and asked Damen what he thought it looked like.Damen told him.And they kept playing, until Laurent was teasing him for the dumb things he was coming up with—Laurent was way more imaginative—and what was between them felt much more easy and normal.

“A water bottle?Are you serious?That is the most boring thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, what the hell does it look like to you?”

“A horse’s face, I suppose.”

“You’re irritating,” Damen said, grinning.

“It’s a much better answer, isn’t it?”

“How often do you get called an arrogant bastard?”

“Daily,” Laurent said.“It’s Nicaise’s favorite insult.”

“I’m going to like him.”

“He really wants to meet you, actually,” Laurent said, finally turning his head so that he could look at Damen.Damen had stopped looking at the sky right when the conversation had started.Once he’d seen the cloud and judged it, there was no point looking at anything besides Laurent.“He really likes Nikandros and seems to think you’ll be just as likable.”

“You like me better, don’t you?”

Laurent shrugged.“I hardly know Nikandros.”

Damen made a mock surprised sound and Laurent laughed.Joining in, Damen felt a wave of affection for the man beside him, happy that today hadn’t been a total disaster.They were still unsure and awkward in many ways, but Damen thought that had more to do with the unresolved romantic feelings than the inability to spend time together.

Returning to their previous conversation, Damen said, “I’d love to meet Nicaise.”

“Really?He’s thirteen, you realize.”

“I do and I would love it.Maybe he has embarrassing stories.”

“A few, perhaps.Not as many as you’d think.”

That didn’t surprise Damen.He was young, after all.“Honestly,” Damen said, “I just want to meet him because you love him.That’s quite a few points in his favor, if you ask me.”

“And how do you know I love him?Maybe it’s simply obligatory.”

“He wouldn’t have tried so hard to get us to meet if it was obligatory.Earning love like that from a teenager takes work,” Damen said.

“Well, you’ll meet him at the art show.”

“So I’m invited?”

“I don’t see why not,” Laurent said, voice slightly colder than it had before.Damen had gotten the sense in the past that Nicaise and however Laurent had ended up as his guardian was a sensitive topic, but he was positive about that now.Best to leave it alone.Of course, now he didn’t know what to say next, too busy wondering what exactly was sensitive about such a thing.

“Damen?” Laurent murmured.

“Yeah?”

“I…I have to head back to work.”

“Okay,” Damen said, standing.“I’ll walk you back.”

“Such a gentlemen.”

“That’s me.”

Standing, he held out a hand for Laurent.After a couple of seconds of staring, Laurent accepted it and then removed his hand to brush off his clothes.He missed a piece of grass on his upper back, so Damen plucked it off, letting it fall to the ground.Laurent glanced and him and Damen said, “Sorry.There was a piece of grass.”

“No need to apologize.”

“Well, you did say I shouldn’t touch you without asking first.”

At that, Laurent smiled, looking straight at Damen as he did.“I’m glad I wasn’t wrong about you,” he said.Damen wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, but he was going to take the compliment anyway.

They were halfway back to the gallery, the backs of their hands brushing almost constantly, when Damen was confident he was going to go out of his mind with it.In a normal situation, he would’ve already taken the hand, the close proximity of their hands a sign.But Laurent was different.And this was not something he wanted to screw up by assuming anything or making a move too early.Though, he had been responsive to flirting.Maybe there was no harm in asking.

“Can I hold your hand?”

Laurent missed a beat in his steps, but resumed walking normally so quickly, Damen wasn’t entirely sure it had happened.“You could.”

“You like saying that, don’t you?”

Smirking, Laurent nodded.“If I tell you to stop, you have to stop, though.”

“Alright,” Damen said, reaching down and twining his fingers in between Laurent’s, feeling a sharp spark travel up his arm.The hand in his jolted slightly, but then relaxed, grasping more firmly.Sneaking a glance at Laurent, Damen saw him smiling down at his feet.It was unfairly adorable.Not that he would ever tell Laurent that.Maybe over text.That would be significantly safer.

Instead, he said, “Your hand’s cold.”

“My hands are always cold.My doctor says I have the blood pressure of a dead man.You, on the other hand, run quite warm.”

“Yep.”

“It’s nice,” Laurent murmured.

Damen’s heart skipped and he realized this was the first time in his life holding another person’s hand felt significant.With others, it was something he did unasked and without much thought at all.Damen didn’t know if it was Laurent or the fact that their relationship grew over text that was making it different, but it definitely was.Very different.  But certainly not bad.The opposite, in fact.

They arrived at the gallery too soon.Damen thought about staying, but he knew Laurent wouldn’t want him to.Besides, he would barely make it to work on time as it was, what with the walk back and the bus ride to work.Dropping Laurent’s hand, Damen opened the door for him and kept doing so as Laurent paused and turned.“I want to do this again.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but it’s possible I’ll be too busy until the art show.If that happens to be the case, I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you and I’d probably much rather be with you.”

“No need to explain, Laurent,” Damen said.“I lasted a month only hearing from you over the phone.I’m sure I can survive.”

“It’ll be significantly harder now that we’ve met,” Laurent said.

“There’s that arrogance again.”

“It’s just the truth.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Damen said, smiling.“I really like you, so…”

“I really like you, too.”

Then conversation stopped and Laurent was staring into Damen’s eyes and Damen was pretty sure that if he leaned down and kissed Laurent, Laurent would let him.But he couldn’t find the words to explain what he was seeing and he wasn’t just going to dive in, so he instead said, “I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Laurent bit on his lip, hiding a smile.“Yes, I expect you will.”

Walking away, Damen felt he’d missed a chance and he scolded himself.But, perhaps, it would’ve been too soon anyway.He knew he felt things stronger than most people and it could complicate Laurent’s own feelings and thoughts.But, god, he’d wanted to.Smiling to himself, Damen spent the entire walk home thinking about Laurent and trying not to giggle and scare random strangers on the street.

 

Friday Afternoon

[Calling Nikandros]

**_“I’m going to get fired.”_ **

“You always say that when I call.”

**_“And it doesn’t stop being true.You sound happy.”_ **

“He’s so beautiful, Nik.And intelligent and adorable and he blushes all the time.I even got to hold his hand.”

**_“Dude, I really need to work.”_ **

“You’re not properly excited.”

**_“Was holding his hand an experience?”_ **

“Oh, fuck you.”

**_“Love you, too, man.Listen, we’ll talk about it later, promise.You’ll have my full attention.”_ **

“Okay, fine.Later.”

**_“Bye.”_ **

[Call disconnected]

 

(1:50) **He’s perfect.**

(1:51) _Yeah, I thought he might be._

 

Friday Evening

(10:48) You were right.I already miss you

(10:50) **I’m always right, Damen.You’ll learn that soon enough.**

(10:51) **How was work?**

(10:52) Good.It flew by, actually

(10:53) **Have something nice to think about?**

(10:54) Mm

(10:55) I had such a good time today, Laurent.The best

(10:56) **Could’ve been better.**

(10:57) Oh really?

(10:57) How so?

(10:58) **You could’ve kissed me.I know you wanted to.**

(11:03) Fuck me

(11:05) **Someday, maybe.**

(11:08) Jesus christ

(11:08) So, like…

(11:09) **I can tell you’re thinking about it too hard.**

(11:10) I’m going to call you.Be prepared

 

[Calling Laurent]

**“And why are you calling me?”**

“Because I figured this conversation shouldn’t be had over text, but I kind of need to have it.”

**“I’m not sure I want to have this conversation.”**

“Too bad.”

**“…It’s not a good idea to force me.”**

“Alright, listen, it’s not going to be that bad, I promise.And I can’t force you to do anything.You don’t have to answer my questions.You don’t even have to listen.”

**“Okay.”**

“Okay.So here’s what I’m thinking.I’m thinking that I really wanted to kiss you today and judging by your comment, you kind of wanted me to kiss you, too.I don’t think what we have is going anywhere anytime soon and…I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend, though I'm not opposed to it.I just want to know what this is for you.For sure.I think I do know, but…for me, this matters.I do want to kiss you and I’d like to do it as often as possible for a very long time.Kind of exclusively.Is that something you’re okay with?”

**“You basically just described a boyfriend.”**

“Yeah, I know, but we don’t have to call it that, if you don’t want.”

**“Fine.”**

“Fine, what?”

**“Fine.I’ll be your boyfriend.I’ve already described you that way more than once anyway, so why the hell not?”**

“You have?”

**“Artists, customers…they hit on me fairly often.And there isn’t another way to describe you that gets them to leave me alone, so that’s what I call you.”**

“So you only want to kiss me.”

**“Who else am I going to kiss?”**

“I don’t think that’s really what I asked.”

**“…I only want to kiss you, yes.And I’d prefer if we do sooner rather than later, by the way.Because if you’re a terrible kisser, I’m going to have to dump you, and it would be great if I wasn’t attached by that point.”**

“Oh, babe, you’re already attached.”

**“Never mind.You can’t be my boyfriend.”**

“I can’t tell if that’s a joke.”

**“It is.I think.”**

“Meaning?”

**“I’d much rather do this over text.”**

“Okay.That’s fine.I only needed to say my stuff out loud, but I don’t care how you communicate back.”

**“You don’t?”**

“No.Of course not.Obviously, texting works just fine because I developed substantial feelings for you through them.”

**“Why weren’t you an asshole?”**

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

**“I’m going to hang up and text you.”**

“Alright.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(11:48) **The best word to describe what you are to me is boyfriend, which is why I’m okay with it, but I need you to understand that it terrifies me to death.There are things in my life…things I haven’t told you about…that make it hard for me to be comfortable with opening up, letting all my walls down, if you will.And, I think, that’s something you would expect from someone who’s your boyfriend.I’m not saying I don’t want it and everything that comes with it, I just have reservations.**

(11:51) **I also haven’t been in a relationship before, so I don’t think I’ll be good at it.Not to mention, my request for you not to touch me unless you ask is not a throwaway comment.I mean it.I don’t know how easy it will be for me to participate in the more…physical aspects of a relationship.But, again, I do want them.**

(11:54) **In summary, I don’t really make a habit of giving myself what I want.Especially when it comes to other people.Which is where my asshole comment came from.I was thinking this would all be so much easier if you’d been an asshole and taken liberties.**

(12:00) Okay

(12:01) **Okay?**

(12:02) I’m not really sure what to say.I don’t want to offend you

(12:03) **Tell me you still want this.**

(12:03) I still want this.Of course I do

(12:04) I now feel like I need to do this in person, though.Ask you to be my boyfriend, I mean

(12:05) **Feel free.**

(12:05) Oh I will

(12:06) I can’t fucking wait two weeks though

(12:06) **I know.**

(12:07) I’m realizing I probably should’ve said goodnight to you when we called so I didn’t feel like I have to call you again

(12:08) **I did say you could call me whenever you want.**

(12:08) Like my voice?

(12:09) **Yes.**

(12:09) **A lot, actually.**

(12:10) You’re going to kill me one of these days

(12:11) **Are you going to call?Because I really would like to go to bed.It was a long day.**

(12:11) It was a perfect day

(12:12) **Yes, I’m aware.I just spent a lot of it anxious.**

(12:13) You’re not going to be as anxious next time, right?

(12:13) **Are you going to be less anxious?**

(12:14) Probably not.I have to ask you to be my boyfriend AND kiss you.That’s very anxiety inducing

(12:14) **I probably won’t be less anxious, either.**

(12:15) **I feel vaguely nauseous whenever I see you, actually.Or think about you.**

(12:16) Yeah, same.I think those are the butterflies

(12:16) **They are not pleasant.**

(12:17) No.But it’s nice when you have them for a person who has them for you

(12:18) **I suppose.Back to my earlier question.Are you going to call?**

 

[Calling Laurent]

**“You do realize how ridiculous it is to have two phone conversations in one night, right?”**

“Hey, you picked up the phone.Don’t blame this all on me.”

**“But I like blaming it all on you.”**

“I’ll take the blame if you tell me how good I looked in that wife-beater again.”

**“Whatever I say won’t be as good as the first time.I can’t slip my finger underneath the strap.”**

“Shit, you’re right.”

**“…I liked the wife-beater. _A lot._ ”**

“I liked your sweater.It was adorable.”

**“Adorable?”**

“Adorable.”

**“I resent that.”**

“I knew you would.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Goodnight, love.”

**[Call disconnected]**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to comments soon, I promise. I just didn't want to deny you guys a chapter just because I'm feeling super lazy.  
> Also, this one's pretty short. I don't really know how that happened...clearly I wasn't paying much attention...but I hope it's satisfactory nonetheless.  
> Thank you, as always. I would probably die for each and every one of you. In case you need someone to die for you...just hit me up.  
> Enjoy! <3

Saturday Afternoon

(12:45) WE DIDN’T TALK LAST NIGHT

(12:50) **_You could’ve called_**

(12:51) I got distracted

(12:51) **_By Laurent, I assume_**

(12:52) Yeah

(12:53) He wants me to kiss him, Nik

(12:53) He wants to be my boyfriend

(12:54) I’M ONE HUNDRED PERCENT DEFINITELY FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM.HE’S AMAZING

(12:56) **_Slow down, tiger_**

(12:56) **_You’ve met him like twice_**

(12:57) Nikkkkkk

(12:58) **_Alright, alright, so you’re falling in love with him.Can’t say it surprises me_**

(1:00) You’re horrible at this

(1:01) **_I always have been_**

(1:01) That’s true

(1:03) **_I’ll tell Jord and tell you what he says_**

(1:03) Okay

(1:05) **_He broke into a grin and said he’s super happy for you_**

(1:06) That’s much better

(1:06) **_Am I coming over tonight?_**

(1:07) I’ll get back to you on that one

(1:07) **_I see how it is.Laurent over me_**

(1:08) This time.Not always, though, dude.You’re friendship is just as important

(1:09) **_Yeah, yeah.Love you too_**

 

(1:08) Soooooo

(1:09) You can’t possibly be busy all day

(1:15) **I’m moderately busy.**

(1:16) Are you at the gallery?

(1:17) **Yes.We’re closed for the day, so I can play around with the art for the show.Most of it is in boxes in the back.**

(1:18) Need help unpacking those boxes?

(1:18) **You want to help.**

(1:19) Yep

(1:20) **You’ll just distract me.**

(1:21) Probably

(1:22) Listen, I’d be chill not seeing you for like a day if I didn’t know you wanted me to kiss you.So it’s your fault.You shouldn’t have said anything

(1:26) **You can’t come to the gallery.I do actually need to get things done today.But you can come to my place after I'm done, if you’d like.Bring food.Thai, preferably.**

(1:27) Done.I’ll need your address

(1:28) **5 Hereford Avenue.**

(1:28) Oh my god I have your address

(1:30) **I’m going back to work now.I’ll be done by six.Text me when you’re on your way.**

(1:31) Do I get to meet Nicaise?

(1:31) **I expect so.**

 

Saturday Evening

(6:30) It occurred to me, while standing in a thai restaurant and looking at their menu, that I have zero fucking idea what you actually want

(6:34) **Surprise me.**

(6:35) But what if I choose the wrong thing?

(6:36) **That would be unfortunate.Nothing too spicy for Nicaise.**

(6:37) Oh, I’m buying food for Nicaise, am I?

(6:37) **But of course.**

(6:40) I low-key hate you right now, but whatever, it’s fine.I’ll come up with something

(6:41) **Excellent.When can I expect to see you?**

(6:43) Fuck if I know.Soon?I’ll text you when I’m in my car

(6:45) **Alright.**

(6:45) **Nicaise is very excited, by the way.He’s practically bouncing off the walls.**

(6:46) I’m excited too

(6:47) **< 3**

(6:50) Goddddddd

 

(7:13) In the car and on my way.Should take about fifteen minutes

(7:15) **See you soon.**

(7:15) !!!!!

(7:16) **What have I told you about exclamation points?**

(7:17) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(7:18) **I hate you.**

 

Taking a deep breath, Damen checked his hair in the mirror inside his visor.Ruffling it slightly, he sighed and decided it would have to do.He grabbed the bag of Thai from the passenger seat and exited the car, staring up at a small but well cared for house with a beautiful garden.  With a bemused sigh, Damen added gardening to the list of things Laurent could do.

Climbing the steps almost reverently, sliding his hand up the rail, Damen took another deep breath before knocking on the door.Listening, he heard footsteps, a tussle of some kind, and then the door opened to a breathless teenager, blue eyes wide, dark hair mussed.“Hi,” he said brightly.Laurent was right behind him looking slightly disgruntled.

Forcing his eyes away from Laurent, who was casual and barefoot, Damen smiled down at Nicaise and held out his hand.“Nice to meet you,” he said.

Nicaise took his hand, shook it twice, and then pulled him into the house.Before Damen could say another word, the food was torn from his other hand and Nicaise walked it back to the kitchen, which was straight ahead of them through the foyer.It was as pretty as it had looked in the picture and impeccably clean.

Laurent stepped forward and said, “I’m sorry.He can be all over the place when he’s excited.”

“Don’t fucking apologize for me,” Nicaise called.

Closing his eyes, Laurent sighed and then laughed softly.“I would say he didn’t learn that language from me, but he definitely did.”

“I don’t mind.Any of it,” Damen smiled.

“I’m going to eat all of this if you two don’t get in here and stake your claim.”

Laughing, Damen strolled into the kitchen and saw plates and silverware already stacked on the counter, boxes of Thai open, pieces of rice already scattered all over the place.Clearly Nicaise had been hungry.“Sorry it took me so long to get here,” Damen said.

“I’m always hungry,” Nicaise replied simply.

“Yeah, I remember what that was like.My friend Nik…oh, well, you probably already know, don’t you?”

“Yep,” Nicaise nodded.“He eats as much as I do.It’s great.Buys it all, too.”

“He really likes you.”

“I really like him,” Nicaise said, piling yet more food on his plate.He finally seemed satisfied, picking up the plate and throwing a fork on top of the food.Staring at Damen, he said, “I don’t really want to say this, but I feel like I kind of have to.If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

“Got it.”

“Cool,” Nicaise said, walking out of the kitchen.

“Where’s he going?” Damen asked.

“The living room,” Laurent replied.“He watches TV and I read books.Typically.Sometimes I watch with him.I thought we could eat in here, though.”

“That’d be great.”

Laurent smiled and dished out his own plate.They were silent as they got their food and sat down, taking a few preliminary bites.Then Laurent turned to him, elbow on the counter, hand around his neck, and said, “Have you told you parents about me?”

Swallowing a bite more quickly than he intended, Damen started coughing.Lazily, Laurent slapped him on the back and handed him his own glass of water.Damen drank all of it down, coughed a couple more times, and then said, “No, I haven’t.It would freak them out, probably.Want more water?”

“Please,” Laurent said.“From the fridge, not the tap.”

“Filtered water junkie?”

“Of course.”

Damen laughed and stood, filling the cup back up and setting it in front of Laurent, who watched him curiously for a minute and then said, “Freak them out?”

“The internet scares them.I mean, I know texting isn’t technically the internet, but it’s the same idea.They’d be way more preoccupied with how I met you than how much I liked you.At least, for a little while.”

“I'll rephrase the question, then.  Are you going to tell them about me?”

He spoke while Damen was taking a bite again.This time, Damen managed to swallow and not choke, but he thought it was worth saying, “You’re trying to choke me, aren’t you?”

“Yes.  Is it really that obvious?”

“I knew it,” Damen replied with a smirk.And then he thought about Laurent’s question and said, “Do you want me to?”

Laurent shrugged.“Doesn’t matter to me either way.”

“Is that what you would say if we were texting?”

A light flush spread across Laurent’s cheeks and he sighed.“Probably not.”

“So you do want me to tell them.”

“It might…” Laurent trailed off, clearly not willing to say what he wanted to.Taking a bite of food, he turned to gaze out the window over the sink. 

Smiling, Damen said, “Make it feel more official?Make it feel like you’re not in some weird ass dream?If it was official, anyway, which I don’t believe it is.”

Laurent rolled his eyes and flung a peanut at Damen with his fork.It hit him square in the forehead.For a second, it looked as though Laurent was going to move past it without laughing, but then he burst into laughter, covering his mouth with his hand.Damen just sat there with his mouth open, staring at Laurent in mock anger.“I can’t believe you just threw a peanut at me.What are you?Five?”

It only made Laurent laugh harder.When he stopped, he wiped the corners of his eyes and looked up at Damen, the remnants of his laughter still there in his smile.It was heart wrenchingly beautiful.Reaching across the short distance between them, Damen brushed the few loose hairs away from Laurent’s face, making him blush again and it only made Damen feel more helplessly out of control.He was barely inside his own body right now.Each time he’d seen Laurent, it had been like this.Next level surreal.But it was worse now, because Laurent was looking at him like he wanted to be kissed and Damen knew he wanted to be and they were dating, he and this crazy gorgeous man who blushed more frequently than any person Damen had ever met.Not sure he could actually hit Laurent’s lips if he leaned in, too detached from his own body, Damen whispered, “Hey, Laurent.”

“What?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Laurent murmured.“With the condition that you can actually kiss.”

“Want to find out?”

There was a grin on Laurent’s face.Biting his lip, he said, “I don’t want my food to get cold.”

“Seems sensible,” Damen said, briefly considering wringing Laurent’s neck.It was too pretty for that, though.As long and graceful as a swan’s.

They went back to eating, Laurent looking calm and collected.But Damen knew he had to be going out of his mind.There was no way he was and Laurent wasn’t.“I’ll tell my parents about you,” Damen said.

Laurent’s fork halted for a second halfway to his mouth.When he finished his bite, he said, “You shouldn’t if you don’t want to.”

Wanting to pay Laurent back for the cold food comment, Damen pulled his phone from his pocket, opened it, and pulled up his contacts.Clicking on the number labeled ‘Home’, Damen put the phone on speaker and let it ring.Laurent looked like he was five seconds away from killing him.Damen simply raised his eyebrows at him.

“What’s up, son?”

“Hey, Dad.Did you figure out how to use caller ID?”

“Nope, I just have ESP” his dad’s voice crackled over the phone.There was someone else speaking in the background, definitely his mom, and his dad came back, saying, “Your mom tells me that if anyone in the family has ESP, it’s her.She wanted to have that on the record.”

“Well, I knew it wasn’t going to be you,” Damen teased.“Listen, Dad, I’m just calling you guys to tell you something.Think you could put your phone on speaker and get Mom?”

“Sure.”There were scratching noises, some harsh.Sneaking a peek at Laurent, Damen noticed he was very still, but his eyes were intensely curious. 

His mom’s voice came through, slightly muffled, “Theo, that is not how you put the phone on speaker.Oh for god’s sake, give it to me.Now.Oh, for…don’t do that.”Putting a hand over his mouth, Laurent hid what had to be a smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Your father is an idiot,” Damen’s mom said.“But we are now on speaker.What is it, darling?”

“I have a boyfriend.His name is Laurent.”

“Oh,” his mom crowed.Damen knew she had her hands over her mouth and was jumping up and down.“Is he beautiful?Funny?Intelligent?”

“All three.”

“How’d you meet him?”

Sighing, Damen said, “Okay, don’t freak out, but when I got a new phone, I tried to text Nik, and ended up texting him instead and we started talking and then it turned out he lived in Portland, too.”

“He’s not going to murder you, is he?” his dad said in a stern voice.

“Are you going to murder me, Laurent?” Damen asked, trying not to laugh when Laurent glared at him.

“No, of course not,” Laurent said.

“Oh, he’s here!” Damen’s mom said.“Hi, Laurent, dear.How are you?”

“Fine,” Laurent said.

“Shy?Shy’s alright.Damen talks quite enough for the both of you, I’m sure.Well, I’m happy for the both of you.You must bring him down to visit, Damen.”

“He’s got a nephew he takes care of, Mom.”

“Bring the nephew, too.”

“Darling,” Damen’s dad said, “We don’t have the rooms for that.”

“Damen and Laurent can share a room.”

“Like hell.”

“Come into the modern age, Theo.It’s time.”

“Okay, okay,” Damen said, knowing they were about to start bickering.“I’m going to go, now.I think I’ve tortured Laurent enough.I’ll call you in a couple days.”

“Love you,” his parents said at the same time, immediately returning back to their bickering.

“Love you, too,” Damen said, ending the call.

It was silent in the kitchen for a few minutes and then Laurent said, oh so softly, “I like them.They clearly love you as much as you deserve.”

“Yeah.”Laurent went back to his food and Damen felt awkwardness sweeping in between them.“Too much?”

“No,” Laurent said.

“Are you sure?”

“I just…”

“Text it to me.”

Laurent stared at him like he was crazy, but when Damen didn’t back down, he took his phone from the counter and typed out a message, his fingers flying across the screen.They were incredibly slender.It was impossible to believe that every single goddamn part of him was this elegant.His phone buzzed in his hand and Damen looked down to read it.

(8:03) **I miss what you have.It reminds me of Auguste, of my parents…before he died, anyway.I get quiet when I think of them.I swear, it has little to do with you.**

“What makes it better?” Damen murmured.

“Not a whole lot,” Laurent sighed, pushing his fork around his plate.He clearly wasn’t hungry anymore and when Damen didn’t immediately respond, he stood and went to the sink, washing his plate off and sticking it in the dishwasher.Then he stayed there, hands on the counter, head bent.This was not something Damen knew how to handle, but judging from the texts they’d shared and the moments where Laurent had simply disappeared, he liked to be left alone.Deciding not to speak, Damen finished what was on his plate, got a bit more, and then stood to wash his own plate off.

When he arrived at the sink, Laurent took the plate off his hands and did it himself.Damen stayed beside him, silently offering comfort.But Laurent didn’t take it.It was possible he didn’t know how.“Want me to go?” Damen asked.

“No.Not at all.”

“Okay.I’m going to go watch whatever Nicaise is watching then.”He pushed away from the sink and headed out of the kitchen when Laurent called his name.Turning, Damen gazed at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s not your fault, Laurent.What you feel is what you feel.I’ll be here if you need me.Just like I would be if we were texting.”

“God,” Laurent breathed, his eyes fixed on Damen, as though entranced.“How are you real?”

“Well, my parents had sex and then…”

“That’s not…” Laurent interrupted.Aborting conversation, he crossed the kitchen and wound his arms around Damen’s waist, lying his head flat against Damen’s chest.Feeling a wave of warmth and affection, Damen wound his arms around Laurent and held him close.

“You give good hugs,” Laurent murmured.

“So I’ve been told.”

Even more softly than the first comment, he said, “I can hear your heart beating.It’s beating rather fast.”

“Yeah, you kind of do that to me.”

“Incredible.”

Laughing, Damen let go of Laurent and waited for him to step back slightly.Cupping Laurent’s face in his hands, he said, “I don’t think we have to worry about your food getting cold anymore.”

“No.”

Leaning in slowly, making sure Laurent was still okay every centimeter of the way, Damen pressed his lips to Laurent’s experimentally, immediately pleased at how soft they were and at the spark that flew down his spine, making his knees weak.After a beat, Laurent kissed back, resting his hands on Damen’s wrists.When they parted, Damen only moving his face away a couple of inches, Laurent’s eyes were still closed.Slowly, they fluttered open, blue suddenly all Damen could see.They were slightly dazed and filled with want.Smiling, Damen kissed him again and again and again, until he thought he couldn’t keep himself standing any longer.

“So can I be your boyfriend?” Damen whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“Definitely.You should use chapstick, though.”

“Oh, should I?”

“Yes.Your lips are chapped.That’s literally what chapstick is for.”

“I’ll buy some, then,” Damen said.

“Good.”

“Should we go hang with Nicaise?”

“That sounds fine,” Laurent smiled, quickly kissing the corner of Damen’s mouth, before taking his hand and tugging him to the living room.They spent the rest of the evening watching random episodes of _The Office_ and cuddling, Damen unsure at first, but Laurent rolling his eyes and leaning his head on Damen’s shoulder.

 

Saturday Evening

(11:23) I like your lips.And hands.And laugh

(11:24) **Why thank you.They are quite marvelous, aren’t they?**

(11:25) I should stop complimenting you

(11:26) **As if you could.What did you call me when you left tonight?**

(11:26) Nothinggg

(11:27) **I believe it was heavenly.You called me heavenly.**

(11:27) You must’ve just kissed me

(11:28) **Is that supposed to excuse your sappy behavior?**

(11:30) I promise you I wasn’t thinking

(11:30) **I promise you I wasn’t either.**

(11:32) Pleaseee, all you do is think.You are a chronic over thinker.I can tell

(11:32) **I wasn’t thinking, Damen.**

(11:33) **There was not a single goddamn thought in my head.**

(11:34) Oh my god

(11:34) You really like me

(11:35) **Haven’t we already established that?**

(11:36) Yes, but now I have citable proof

(11:37) **Besides a large percentage of the texts before this, you mean.**

(11:37) Fine, be difficult

(11:38) **I actually looked at my phone bill when you left.**

(11:39) **Do you want to know how many texts we exchanged over the month?**

(11:39) How many?

(11:40) **Over 1000.I don’t normally exchange that many in an entire month total.**

(11:40) Well, I have been crushing on you, so it makes sense

(11:41) **How long?**

(11:41) Hmm?

(11:42) **This isn’t a verbal conversation, Damen.You can’t pretend you didn’t hear me.**

(11:43) Okay.Can I plead the fifth?

(11:43) **No.**

(11:44) Ughhhh fine

(11:45) It started after that story you told me

(11:45) **Are you serious?**

(11:46) Deadly.How many times do I have to tell you that story was fucking awesome?

(11:47) What about you?

(11:50) **I don’t know.It didn’t happen in an instant.**

(11:51) Fair enough

(11:52) OH MY GOD

(11:53) **What?**

(11:54) I FORGOT YOUR PANDA SLIPPERS.I WAS GOING TO BRING THEM AND I FORGOT.THEY’RE JUST SITTING ON MY FLOOR ALL FORLORN

(11:55) **Relax, Damen.In fact, I would prefer if you just forgot about the whole thing.**

(11:55) That’s not going to happen, unfortunately for you

(11:56) I’ll bring them to the art show

(11:56) Unless, of course, you see me before then

(11:57) **That was almost devious of you, darling.**

(12:00) You're in a good mood again

(12:01) **How do you know I’m in a good mood?**

(12:03) Because I’m in a really fucking good one.  And you called me darling

(12:03) I keep thinking about kissing you

(12:04) **Was I that good?**

(12:05) You don’t kiss people very often, do you?

(12:06) **No.**

(12:07) I could kind of tell

(12:07) But it didn’t change the fact that I practically melted into a puddle so…

(12:08) **I assume melting into a puddle is a good thing in this situation.**

(12:08) A very good thing

(12:09) My new life plan is to steal you away and kiss you for hours

(12:10) **Good luck.**

(12:10) Thanks

(12:11) **I should go to sleep.I have a busy day tomorrow.**

(12:12) It’s Sunday tomorrow

(12:13) **It is not a day of rest for everybody.**

(12:13) I’ll have to take your word for it

(12:15) **Do.Goodnight, Damen.**

(12:18) **I like your lips, too.**

(12:18) I’ll make sure they kiss your neck next time

(12:19) I remember what you like

(12:21) And you’re rollingyour eyes at me

(12:22) Goodnight, love <3

(12:24) **< 3**

(12:24) I will never fucking get used to that

(12:25) **Good.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is highkey my fav chapter probably so I hope you enjoy. It was super fun to write  
> As always, I'd like to thank all of you for everything you've done and continue to do. It makes my life  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nicaise is italics, Nikandros is bold and italics

Sunday Afternoon

(12:31) Help

(12:35) **Is it an emergency?**

(12:36) I did say help, didn’t I?

(12:37) **That’s not a yes or no.**

(12:37) Okay not really

(12:38) But HELP

(12:39) **You do realize I’m busy, right?**

(12:40) I’ll leave you alone the second you help me

(12:41) **Fine.**

(12:43) Okay, so, I’m at the grocery store and I asked about chapstick and the guy brought me over to the makeup section, which is fine and not why I’m panicking, but oh my god, Laurent, there are so many goddamn chapstick choices

(12:44) What the hell do I buy?

(12:48) **Burt’s Bees.The original beeswax is the best one, in my opinion.**

(12:48) Well, that was easy

(12:49) Why did you take so long to respond to that?

(12:49) **I was laughing at you.**

(12:50) Yeah I figured

(12:51) **Well, this was fascinating.I’m leaving now.**

(12:52) Thanks for helping, babe

 

(1:06) IT FUCKING BURNS

(2:03) **That means it’s working.**

(2:04) I should’ve known you’d recommend the painful one

(2:05) You’re lucky I want you to kiss me again because this stuff is horrible

(2:05) I think my lips are numb

(2:06) **Now you’re exaggerating.**

(2:07) Only a little

(2:08) I thought you were busy

(2:09) **I am.I just came to tell you how dramatic you are.**

(2:09) **You’re dramatic.**

(2:10) How often are you checking your phone to see if I’ve texted?

(2:11) **You’ll never know because I am officially ignoring you from here on out.**

(2:12) We’ll see about that

(3:14) I just ate twelve of those tangerine things.They’re so goddamn good

(3:58) Wow, I was so sure you’d get me for tangerine things, since, you know, they’re technically called tangerines and I probably didn’t need to add things

(4:57) Alright, I’m impressed

 

Sunday Evening

(8:02) **Damen.**

(8:07) You must’ve gotten home

(8:07) **What’s in the box?**

(8:08) Open it and see

(8:10) **I almost tripped over it and died.**

(8:10) Now who’s being dramatic?

(8:11) **That is not the point.**

(8:12) Just open the box, Laurent

(8:13) **I’m trying.Someone used a fuck ton of tape.**

(8:14) Couldn’t have it accidentally popping open

(8:14) **If that was what you were attempting to do, you would’ve used half the tape.This is vindictive.**

(8:15) Hey, you were the one that made me buy the chapstick of the devil

(8:16) **How many times have you used it?**

(8:16) …kind of a lot

(8:17) **I assumed.**

(8:17) The burning thing is kind of…

(8:18) **Satisfying.**

(8:19) Yeah

(8:25) **That is…a lot of candy.**

(8:25) Do you like kisses alright?

(8:26) **Of course.I’m a human being.**

(8:30) **Damen…I…**

(8:31) You read the letter

(8:31) **Yes.**

(8:32) I know it’s kind of cheesy

(8:33) But I was at the store, thinking of how hard you were working, and I knew I wanted to give you the panda slippers, but you kind of hate those, so I wanted to give you something else, too

(8:34) Did it make your day a little better?

(8:36) **Yes.**

(8:37) **I’m…**

(8:37) **I feel special.**

(8:38) **That looks just as dumb typed out as it sounded in my head.**

(8:38) You are special

 

(8:40) _[Image sent]_

(8:41) Is that him reading the letter?

(8:41) _Uh huh.You just scored major points._

(8:42) _Off the fucking charts, actually._

(8:43) He looks like he’s about to cry or something

(8:43) _Not gonna lie, he probably was about to cry._

(8:44) _People don’t do nice things for him.Not like this, anyway._

(8:45) I have noticed he’s stopped texting me

(8:46) _He’s kind of overwhelmed.If he was a normal person, he’d probably be lying on the floor and doing deep breathing exercises._

(8:47) _Since he’s not, he’s just started doing the dishes._

(8:48) I love you for sending me that picture

(8:49) I’m going to cherish it forever

(8:50) _I know.I’m awesome._

(8:50) _I only sent it because you’re awesome, too._

(8:51) Thanks

(8:51) _It was a good day you texted the wrong number._

(8:52) That means a lot, Nicaise

(8:52) _Yeah, yeah._

(8:53) _Out of curiosity, what did you say in that letter?_

(8:53) I don’t know.How happy I was to have met him, how much I think about him, pretty standard stuff

(8:54) _Must’ve been a lot better than that sonnet._

(8:54) NO

(8:55) _Yep.He sent it to me immediately._

(8:56) Well that’s…unfortunate

(8:57) _Honestly, I was impressed you had the balls to send it at all._

(8:57) …thanks

(8:58) Is he wearing the panda slippers?

(8:59) _Yep._

(9:01) _[Image sent]_

(9:02) _Oh, fuck, I gotta go.He’s trying to kill me._

(9:02) Good luck

 

(9:07) The panda slippers look adorable on you

(9:08) They’re comfy, aren’t they?

(9:14) **I want to be mad at you.**

(9:15) How’s that working out for you?

(9:15) **Not well.**

(9:16) **I’m still…you didn’t have to do that.Any of it.**

(9:17) Nope.But I wanted to.Perks of dating me

(9:20) **I’ve never felt anything like this before.**

(9:21) **I feel like it should terrify me, but it doesn’t.Because it’s you.**

(9:21) **You…lord, I need to stop texting.I wasn’t ready to talk to you again.Too bad I don’t have more dishes.**

(9:22) I’ve never felt anything like this before, either

(9:23) **Damen…**

(9:24) Not to this extent

(9:27) **Oh.**

(9:28) Yeah.Oh

(9:29) What were you going to say before you abruptly stopped

(9:29) Because, I’ll be honest, I really like it when you’re being vulnerable

(9:38) **You feel safe.**

(9:39) Oh

(9:43) So do you

 

(9:56) Where’d he go?

(9:57) _He flung his phone onto the couch and then hurried up to his room._

(9:58) _I think he’s showering._

(9:59) Is he…okay?

(10:01) _Yeah, definitely.Nothing you should worry about._

(10:02) _Probably.He did stare at his phone like it was a time bomb, but you’d know more about that than I would._

(10:03) Right.Thanks

(10:04) _Sure.Also, is Nik with you?_

(10:05) About to be.Why?

(10:05) _Tell him to text me back._

(10:06) Has he not?

(10:06) _Nope._

(10:07) His phone’s probably dead.I’ll get him to charge it

(10:08) _Excellent._

 

(10:33) **_What?_**

(10:34) _You could sound less irritated._

(10:34) **_I’m sorry_**

(10:35) **_Ahem…what can I do for the bestest and most wonderful kid in the world?_**

(10:36) _No need to get sarcastic._

(10:36) _Also, bestest is not a word._

(10:37) **_Jesus.Did you want something?_**

(10:40) _I have a thing._

(10:41) **_I’m gonna need you to be more specific_**

(10:42) _I play violin.And there’s this concert thing in a couple weeks._

(10:43) _And there’s only so many tickets to said concert._

(10:48) _You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?_

(10:48) **_Afraid so_**

(10:49) _I’d like it if you were there.Or whatever._

(10:50) **_Okay.Where can I get tickets?_**

(10:50) _[Sent link]_

(11:02) **_I’ll be there.So will Damen_**

(11:03) _Cool._

 

(11:01) **Hi.**

(11:02) You’re back

(11:02) **Yes.**

(11:03) How was the shower?

(11:05) **Nice.Warm.A pretty standard shower as showers go.**

(11:05) Excellent

(11:06) **One of us was supposed to be not weird.**

(11:07) **And since it sure as hell wasn’t going to be me, it was supposed to be you.**

(11:08) Okay

(11:09) I just kicked Nik’s ass at Mariokart

(11:10) **Congratulations.**

(11:10) Thanks

(11:11) Are you going to be weird the rest of the night?

(11:12) **I didn’t really mean to tell you all of that.**

(11:12) **Conversing over text is dangerous.**

(11:13) **That goddamn letter is dangerous.**

(11:14) That’s a yes, isn’t it?

(11:14) **Kind of.**

(11:15) **It’s fine.I need to go to bed, anyway.I have to be up early tomorrow.**

(11:16) You mean earlier than you already get up?Which, by the way, is already considered hellishly early

(11:16) **Yes.Earlier than that.There’s less than a week until the showing, after all.**

(11:17) I know

(11:18) **Frankly, I should already have the art hanging on the walls, but I’ve been a bit distracted.**

(11:18) Sorry about that

(11:19) **Don’t be.**

(11:20) Call me?

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“Can I say something?”

**“Couldn’t you have texted whatever it is you’re about to say?”**

“I like talking, remember?”

**“Right.Continue.”**

“I know it’s a lot for you to be vulnerable and that’s totally fine.I just want you to know that I won’t ever tease you for it or abuse what you tell me and that it means a lot to me when you do share things like that with me.It tells me you trust me and I value having your trust.”

**“Thank you.”**

“Sure.Anyway, goodnight, darling.”

**“…I like love better.”**

“Goodnight, love.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

Monday Early Hours

(3:23) **Damen.**

(3:27) **Damen.**

(3:28) Hm

(3:29) **Can I call you?**

(3:32) Uh

(3:33) Yeah go for it

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“It’s early.”

**“Well observed.”**

“…Sorry.I’m not really awake.”

**“That’s alright.I didn’t really expect you to be.”**

“I had a question, but I don’t remember it.”

**“It probably had something to do with the very fact of a telephone call at three-thirty in the morning.”**

“Yep.That was it.”

**“I had a nightmare.And…um…”**

“Shit.”

**“What?”**

“Give me a sec.”

**“Okay.”**

“…Okay.I’m awake.Ice water works wonders.You don’t sound okay.In fact, you sound so far from okay that I’m kind of concerned.Really concerned, actually.”

**“It was a bad nightmare.I don’t get them often anymore.Not like this.But they…I do not handle them well and I just needed to…I needed you.”**

“Alright.Do you want to talk about it?”

**“No.”**

“Okay.I would talk at you, but the ice water didn’t work a fucking miracle, unfortunately.”

**“You don’t have to talk.”**

“Excellent.I’ll try not to fall asleep.”

**“Thank you.”**

(23 minutes later)

**“Are you still awake?”**

“Sort of.”

**“You can officially go back to sleep now.”**

“I’ll admit, that sounds really pleasant.But…are you okay?”

**“I will be.This helped.”**

“I can stay, Laurent.As long as you need.”

**“You’d probably be up all night.”**

“Then I’ll be up all night.”

**“You don’t…”**

“Actually, hang tight.I’m coming to get you.”

**“What?”**

“I’m picking you up.”

**“It’s four in the morning.”**

“So?”

**“I…alright.”**

“Cool.See you in a bit…or…do you need me to stay on the phone with you?”

**“No.”**

“Okay.I’ll be there in fifteen.”

**“Okay.”**

[Call disconnected]

 

As Damen drove Nikandros’ car, suddenly overwhelmingly glad that Nikandros had decided to spend the night when it had gotten late, he considered the possibility that he really shouldn’t be driving.It was dark and he was exhausted.He was fighting a constant battle with his eyelids.

But he managed to make it to Laurent’s house in one piece.Turning the car off, he climbed out of the car, yawning, and loped to the front door, knocking.Within seconds, Laurent opened it and stepped outside.He gave Damen a swift up and down and then held out his hand.Seeing no point in protesting, Damen handed over the keys to the car and led the way back to it, lifting himself into the passenger seat.

He watched as Laurent got in on the driver’s side and started the car.Glancing at Damen, he said, “Where exactly are we going?”

“Know Roxy?On Stark?”

“Yes.”

“There.”

Nodding, Laurent pulled away from the curb.They were silent as he drove.It didn’t bother Damen.It might’ve if he wasn’t so tired, but there was something undeniably pleasant about staring at Laurent and not being expected to say or do anything.

There was a tenseness in the lines of his face that Damen hadn’t seen before.Not to this extent, anyway.It was still a lovely face to look at, but Damen found himself more concerned with what was causing the tenseness than how beautiful Laurent was.

And he was very awake.Much more awake than Damen was.That was the most concerning thing by far.When Damen had heard that it was a bad nightmare, it was possible he did not quite understand the meaning of bad in this context.Whatever it had really been, Damen had never had a nightmare like it.The very thought of that was overwhelming and it made Damen feel helpless.This was a situation he had no idea how to handle.He hoped he was doing alright.Now that he thought about it, it was kind of crazy to get out of bed this early, pick up your boyfriend, and make them drive to a twenty-four hour diner.

“Is this weird?” Damen blurted, rubbing his eyes.

Laurent’s lips quirked the tiniest amount and he shook his head.

Alright then.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at The Roxy, Laurent parking on the street flawlessly.It probably helped that there weren’t many cars.

Together, they strolled into a tiny diner lit by pink neon lights.Damen had only been here a couple of times and he’d forgotten how strange and quirky it was.He’d also forgotten they played loud, metal music.Wincing, he said, “We could go somewhere else.There’s that twenty four hour coffee shop on Powell.”

“This is fine,” Laurent said, sitting at a table.There were a few other people there, hanging tiredly over their coffee.Yawning again—he couldn’t seem to stop—Damen let his head fall to the table.A waitress came over, pad and pen out and asked what they wanted to drink.

“Coffee,” Damen said immediately.“All the coffee.”

The waitress giggled and nodded.“And you?” she said to Laurent.

“I’ll have coffee as well.”

She nodded and came back only a couple minutes later with two mugs and a carafe.Setting them down, she smiled and walked back to the bar and chatted amiably with a man sitting there.The smell of coffee was enough to get Damen to raise his head.Picking the mug up in both of his hands, Damen breathed in the scent and murmured, “I love you, coffee.”

“Are you going to look at me like that someday?” Laurent said softly.Damen knew it was supposed to be teasing, but it did not come out like that.Not at all.

“I think so.”

There was another almost smile and then Laurent looked down at his coffee.With a sigh, he laid his fingers on his temple and rubbed circles.Sensing that Laurent would prefer doing that in silence, Damen worked on his coffee, finishing the first cup in record time.He poured himself another and kept sipping.That was what they did until the waitress came back.“Would you two like something to eat?”

“Surprise me,” Damen said.“Whatever you do surprise me with, I want a lot of it.”

“I can do that.”

“I’m alright,” Laurent said.

“That’ll be right out,” she said, departing.

“You’re hungry?” Laurent asked.

Damen shrugged.“Not really, but it will wake me up.Besides, the food here is amazing.I fully intend on eating some of it.”

“When was the last time you were up this early?”

“Never?Not after sleeping, anyway.I’ve been up this late before.”

“Thank you,” Laurent murmured.

Reaching across the table, Damen hovered his hand over Laurent’s, remembering at the last second that he wasn’t supposed to touch without asking.Turning his hand up, Laurent took Damen’s hand.Staring down at where they were linked, he breathed shakily.“Anything, Laurent,” Damen said.

“You keep…surprising me.”

“I really like you, remember?”

“Apparently that’s quite the commitment for you.”

Damen swiped a thumb across Laurent’s knuckles and considered him.“I don’t think it’s any different for you,” he murmured.“If our roles were reversed, you’d be here.”

Letting out a breath of laughter, Laurent nodded.“Yes.I would.”

Damen sat back and tried to slip his hand out of Laurent’s, but Laurent held it fast, blushing slightly.“It’s helping,” he murmured.

“It’s yours, then.”

Laurent loosened his grip and brought his other hand from his lap and trailed fingers over the back of Damen’s hand, tracing veins.Unsure what else to do, Damen watched, blinking slowly.He needed the food before he fell asleep.The feel of Laurent’s fingers on the back of his hand was not helping.It was almost hypnotic.

Then, with careful precision, Laurent bent down and rested his forehead against Damen’s hand, his deep breaths tickling the tips of Damen’s fingers.The gesture was surprising and it was enough to spark curiosity.Suddenly, Damen desperately wanted to know what happened in those nightmares.It would likely horrify him, he knew that, but if he could take even a sliver of the burden, he wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, Damen murmured, “What happens in the nightmares?”

Laurent went completely still, his breaths shallowing. 

“Hey,” Damen said, leaning forward.“I had to ask, but you don’t have to tell me.Okay?”

Pressing a brief kiss to Damen’s hand, Laurent sat up and stared at Damen, face blank.It looked as though he was about to come to a decision when the waitress arrived, carrying a large platter in her hands.Placing it in front of Damen, she smiled and said, “Eggs, hash browns, sausage, and three slices of french toast.That alright?”

“Perfect.Thank you.”

She nodded and left.When Damen looked back at Laurent, Laurent was still staring.Slipping his hand out of Damen’s, he took his phone out of his pocket and started typing.His face remained a mask as he typed.It took a long time, Laurent deleting the entire message more than once.Finally, he pressed send and then looked determinedly at the bar, watching the waitress work.

Damen’s phone vibrated against his leg.Taking it out of his pocket, he opened the message.

(4:37) **There’s a story behind it, but it’s long and complicated and I’ve never told anyone any of it and the idea of doing so makes me feel ill.Maybe someday I will be able to tell you all of it.**

**I told you, once, that my uncle was a bad man.That’s an understatement.And most of my nightmares, the bad ones, feature him.Heavily.**

Setting his phone down on the table, Damen took a few deep breaths.“Is he still alive?” he whispered.

Laurent nodded.“After I graduated college, I got Nicaise and I out.But, yes, he’s still alive.He lives far away from here, though.I made sure of that.”

“Good.”

“You’re angry.”

“A bit,” Damen admitted.“It doesn’t matter what he did.I hate him for it.”

“So do I,” Laurent said.

There wasn’t anything else to say and Damen didn’t really feel like talking suddenly.Neither did Laurent, it seemed.So Damen ate his food, occasionally smiling at Laurent, or offering him food.Laurent never accepted, but he did manage a couple of smiles back.When the food was gone and the bill paid, Laurent stood from the table and held out his hand for Damen.

Taking it, Damen stood and they walked back to the car, hands linked.Laurent was about to pull away and open the driver’s side door, when Damen pulled him back.Opening his arms, he raised his eyebrows in a question.After a few seconds, Laurent’s expression contemplative, he walked into Damen’s arms and curled his arms around Damen’s neck, standing on the tips of his toes to do so.Returning the hug, Damen burrowed his face into Laurent’s shoulder.In that moment, Damen realized how true it was that Laurent felt safe.

“Thank you.Again,” Laurent whispered.

“I’ve got you,” Damen responded, the words just spilling out.He wasn’t entirely sure what they even meant, but they felt right.

“I think…”

“What?” Damen asked.

There was a long, pregnant silence, but then Laurent said, “I think I’m falling in love with you.Is that possible?”

“Yeah,” Damen breathed.“Because I’m definitely falling in love with you.”

“Not what I would’ve predicted.”

“Me neither, to be honest.Nik did, though.”

“How did he know?” Laurent whispered.

“Apparently, I fall in love with everyone and everything.”

Laurent laughed softly, the sound traveling all the way down Damen’s spine.“That does sound like you.”

“Can I kiss your neck?I did promise I would next time I saw you.”

“Yes.”

Smiling, Damen turned his head to the side and placed a kiss right below Laurent’s jaw, lingering there, enjoying the warmth.While it wasn’t supposed to be a cool day, it was a cool morning.Laurent tilted his head slightly and Damen took that as permission to kiss him again, this time over his pulse.“Your heart’s beating fast,” he murmured.

“You kind of do that to me,” Laurent said, echoing Damen before they’d first kissed.

“Incredible.”

He heard Laurent laugh.Then, he said, “I should go home.”

“Okay.Let’s get you home.”

Laurent drove them back, less tension in his face than before.It was amazing to Damen that he’d managed to bring about any change at all.There was no way Laurent’s moods were easy things to shift.He was the stubborn sort. 

It was almost five-thirty by the time they got back to Laurent’s.They sat there together in silence for a minute and then they both started speaking at the same time.Laughing, Damen gestured to Laurent.“I…never mind.”

“Oh, come on.I let you go first and all I get is a never mind?”

Laurent rolled his eyes and took his phone back out.With a smirk, Damen pulled his out, ready for the text Laurent was going to send his way.

(5:27) **I want to try and get an hour or two of sleep before I start my day.And I think it would help if you were there.If that’s alright.**

“Sure,” Damen said as casually as he could.Judging by the small smile on Laurent’s face, he hadn’t succeeded in sounding casual at all.They got out of the car, Laurent locking it behind him as though it were his car.Grabbing his own set of keys from his pocket, Laurent unlocked the front door and lead Damen up the stairs to his room.

The bed took up most of the space, the duvet a simply, creamy white with minor embroidery.In fact, the entire space felt open and airy, even in the dark.When Laurent flipped the lights on, that feeling only increased and Damen said, “Wow.I love this bedroom.”

“Helps when you have art on the walls.”

“Hey now.”

“It would work wonders in your apartment, I’m confident.”

“You’re probably right,” Damen said.“You’ll have to find art for me.”

Laurent smiled down at his feet.“I suppose I could do that.”Then, without ceremony, he pulled off his shirt and shucked his jeans.

“Jesus,” Damen breathed, blinking, his brain unable to keep up with what had happened.By the time he had collected himself enough to properly look, Laurent was under the covers, very obviously trying not to laugh.

“Come to bed, Casanova.”

“That’s a pick up line if I’ve ever heard one.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow.

“And that’s really not helping,” Damen said, taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his purple unicorn boxers…which he’d completely forgotten he was wearing.

This time, Laurent didn’t try to disguise his laugh.It burst out of him and wouldn’t stop.

“Ha ha,” Damen said, crawling into bed from the other side and lying down on his back, staring at the ceiling.It was kind of weird being in a room that wasn’t his.Not bad weird, but weird.

“I should’ve guessed, really,” Laurent said.“You own panda slippers, after all.”

“You also own panda slippers.”

“Only under duress.”

Leaning his cheek against the pillow, which was ridiculously soft, Damen stared at Laurent, extremely pleased to see a smile still there.“You’re incredibly beautiful,” he murmured.

Laurent flushed.“If I don’t try and sleep now, I won’t get the hours I need.”

“Of course,” Damen said, biting his lip to keep from grinning at Laurent’s evasiveness.“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.” 

Using a remote, Laurent turned the lights off.Damen closed his eyes and felt sleep waiting for him.Thankfully, he’d always had good sleeping skills.He really needed some now, after all.

He was almost asleep when Laurent rolled up beside him.Sighing in contentment, Damen draped an arm over Laurent’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose in Laurent’s hair.Something in the back of his brain was trying to tell him something, but he didn’t listen to it, giving in to sleep.

 

Damen woke to a harsh slap against his side.“Ow,” he groaned, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed.As he slowly came back to awareness, he realized there was hair in his mouth and skin, lots of it, sliding against his skin.That explained the slap.“Sorry,” he mumbled, rolling onto his other side and away from the warmth of Laurent’s body.The sheets over here we cold and Damen felt his mind reluctantly waking, too.There was a harsh pinch to his side this time.“What?”

“You are terrible at waking up,” Laurent said.

“Uh huh.”

“Nikandros is going to want his car.”

“Time?”

“Seven-thirty.”

“He’s fine,” Damen said, shifting around in the sheets, creating his own warm spot.

It was a complete shock when a hand slipped across his waist and then up his chest, a body pressing against his back.It made him shiver and open his eyes.The room was flooded with early morning light and it forced him to realize that Laurent was right.He still had time, but Nikandros would want his car back.And soon.“Alright,” he sighed.“I’m up.”

But Laurent didn’t move, still holding Damen.

“Hey,” Damen whispered.“I want to look at you.”

There was a soft sigh and then Laurent slid his arm away and moved back, allowing Damen to roll onto his back.Letting his head fall to the side, Damen saw Laurent right next to him, picking at the pillowcase covering the pillow Damen was currently using.“You okay?”

Laurent glanced up at him briefly, but didn’t say anything.Knowing it was unlikely he’d get an answer, Damen sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head.It was cold in the room, so he hurried out of bed and pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible, rubbing his arms as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, unsure if Laurent wanted him to leave or not.Deciding to take a teasing tone, Damen said, “I can’t believe you accuse me of being terrible at waking up and then you lay in bed longer than me.”

“I can see how that…”Laurent stopped abruptly and rolled away, lifting himself from bed and heading into his closet. 

“Do you want me to go?” Damen called, trying not to worry.If only he’d been more aware, paid more attention to what the hell his body was doing, maybe they wouldn’t be here right now.

“I…would you?” Laurent called back.

“Sure.Text me, though, okay?”

“Of course.”

Without another word, Damen left the room, going down the stairs as silently as possible so as not to wake Nicaise, and then slipped out the front door.

 

Monday Morning

(8:07) **I’m sorry.**

 

Monday Afternoon

(1:32) I fell asleep, apparently.It’s okay, Laurent.Are you alright?

 

Monday Evening

(6:56) **Yes.**

(7:30) **You’re at work.Of course.**

 

(11:01) Hey

(11:02) **Hi.**

(11:03) Miss me?

(11:03) **Yes.I’m sorry about this morning.**

(11:04) I’m sorry that I touched you without asking.Multiple times.I’m kind of a cuddler and when I’m that tired, there’s not a whole lot I can do to stop myself

(11:05) Excuses, I know

(11:10) **It had nothing to do with that.**

(11:11) **That was…fine.**

(11:12) Fine?

(11:14) **More than fine.I didn’t really…**

(11:14) **That was new for me and I did not expect to like it as much as I did.**

(11:16) **I was feeling overwhelmed, if you will.**

(11:16) **I didn’t want either of us to move.Ever.And I…it scared me, how badly I wanted you to stay.**

(11:17) **It’s still scaring me a little bit.I’m lying in bed right now and I…**

(11:17) **I want you here.Desperately.**

(11:18) Oh

(11:18) Well that’s a lot less anxiety inducing for me

(11:19) **I don’t know what to do with the strength of my…feelings for you.**

(11:20) **And with that, I’m going to go dig myself a grave and have Nicaise bury me alive.**

(11:21) Don’t do that.I’d miss you

(11:21) Plus, you don’t want to make the poor kid a murderer

(11:22) **I think he’d mind less than you think he would.He’s a bit morbid.  He would argue unfeeling.**

(11:23) Yeah I can see how that would be the case

(11:24) I wish I was with you, too, you know

(11:27) **Come over.**

(11:28) Unfortunately, I don’t have a car tonight

(11:28) **I could…no.It’s fine.I’m being ridiculous.**

(11:29) Anything happen in your day I should know about?I’m super tired so I’m probably going to sleep if not

(11:30) **Not really.I just spent all day hanging art.My arms hurt a little.**

(11:30) I’d massage them for you

(11:31) **Do you give good massages?**

(11:32) I’ve been told I have good hands for it, anyway

(11:32) I promise, you’d love it.I’d even throw neck kisses in, free of charge

(11:34) **Now there’s an offer.**

(11:40) Okay, wow, I kind of fell asleep there.I’ll talk to you tomorrow

(11:41) Goodnight, love <3

(11:43) **Goodnight <3**

(12:01) **Are you awake?**

(12:02) Barely

(12:03) **I’m coming over.**

(12:06) !!!!! <3 :D

(12:07) **I hate you.**

(12:08) #128 SW 12th St.Gentry Apartments


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new or exciting other than I'll get to the to the comments soon.  
> Oh and I should probably warn you this is close to being over. I don't know exactly how many more chapters, but it could be anywhere from like one to three...I'm thinking closer to three, but....  
> Anyway, thank you dears. You're precious and lovely and I adore you for all you've done for me.  
> Enjoy! <3

Tuesday Morning

(10:32) You should’ve woken me up

(10:33) I’m all about off to work kisses

(10:50) **I didn’t want to wake you.**

(10:50) Why not? ;)

(10:51) **I am not gracing that with a response.**

(10:52) One of these days we need to be in the same bed when neither of us are super fucking tired

(10:52) **Isn’t the point of being in a bed sleeping?**

(10:53) Oh Laurent

(10:54) My sweet summer child

(11:03) Wow, ignoring me.That’s cold

(11:03) I wasn’t actually suggesting sex, by the way.Just a really long make out session

 

Tuesday Evening

(7:09) **I’m sorry I ignored you.I didn’t know what to say.**

(10:53) Okay, this just super sucks

(10:54) I think about you all the time, I wish I was with you every second of every day, and the most I get is like an hour of texting before one of us goes to bed

(10:54) I hate it

(10:55) I’m raging at the world right now

(10:56) **I know.**

(10:56) **It’s driving me just as insane.**

(10:57) **Once this art show is over and done with, I will have infinitely more time.**

(10:58) It’s driving you insane?

(10:58) **Yes.**

(11:00) Okay, well that makes me feel a little better

(11:01) Can I tease you about ‘isn’t the point of being in a bed sleeping’ yet?

(11:01) **No.**

(11:03) So how was your day, love?

(11:07) **Call me.**

(11:07) So demanding

 

**[Calling Damen]**

“And impatient.I was getting there.”

**“I’m sorry, I just…you have to understand, I haven’t _ever_ felt anything like this before and I’m not sure I particularly like it, to be honest, but it’s real and it’s there and I really fucking needed to hear your voice.”**

“I told you you were a sweetheart.”

**“Does this… _need_ go away?”**

“Eventually, yeah.Give it a couple months.”

**“Thank god.”**

“Anyway, back to my earlier question.How was your day?”

**“Alright.I didn’t get as much done as I would’ve liked and I…”**

“What?”

**“Well, I didn’t get to the gallery until ten.”**

“Oh my god.Did you sleep in?”

**“Not really.”**

“So you watched me sleep.”

**“You’re so beautiful, Damen.And I was warm and comfortable and I was listening to your heart beat and good god, what am I even saying?”**

“I don’t know, but keep going.”

**“I didn’t want to leave.”**

“Did you stroke my hair?”

**“I might’ve.”**

“I wish I’d been awake for any and all of that.”

**“You don’t…I never asked if you minded.I should’ve.”**

“I don’t mind, Laurent.You can touch me whenever and however you’d like.”

**“Okay.Good.How was your day?”**

“Long, honestly.I was just waiting until the moment I could talk to you.”

**“…I miss you.”**

“Yeah, I miss you, too.”

**“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”**

“Um…when I was younger, my family lived on top of a hill.It wasn’t like a massive one, but it was one that you’d prefer to drive up than walk up.Anyway, Kastor and I were out in the driveway, playing, because our parents wanted us out of the house.I was seven and he was eleven and we were riding scooters around.He got bored quicker than I did, so he dared me to ride my scooter down the hill without using the brakes.”

**“It’s nice to know you’re consistently an idiot.”**

“Yeah.I hit a rise in the sidewalk towards the bottom and flipped over the handle bars.I had so many cuts and scratches.My mom ended up using at least forty band-aids and my dad had to carry me back up the hill.”

**“Forty band-aids.That’s truly impressive.”**

“I have a scar on my knee, too.It’s shaped like a nail.That’s from climbing a fence…tell me something I don’t know about you.”

**“I’ve been drunk once.It was Auguste’s wedding and I wasn’t supposed to be drinking, but it was a game I played against Auguste and my parents.I stole half-empty glasses, I begged some from Auguste’s friends…I remember, vividly, talking profusely on the drive home about how beautiful the wedding was and how happy I was for my brother, which, even then, was not something I would’ve done normally.”**

“That’s alcohol for you.Did you puke?”

**“No.Thankfully.”**

“You have no idea.I wouldn’t wish it on anybody.Well, the feeling before, anyway.The puking is good by then.”

**“I don’t need to know.”**

“I suppose you don’t.”

**“I should go to bed.”**

“No.Not yet.Please.”

**“Damen…”**

“Fine.I’ll let you go, if you answer one question for me.”

**“What is it?”**

“How do you feel about sex?”

**“That’s…”**

“There’s not a right answer, Laurent.I’m just curious.It’s something that I really enjoy and don’t mind doing early in a relationship, but I know it’s not the same for everyone.”

**“Sex is complicated for me.”**

“Alright.We’ll play it by ear, then.”

**“How did you manage to do that without making it awkward?”**

“Practice.”

**“I should’ve guessed, I suppose.I’m going to go to bed now.”**

“Wait.Can you stay on the line for awhile?Just a couple minutes.We don’t have to talk, but…I’m already used to listening to you breathe while I fall asleep.”

**“I’ll stay.Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Goodnight, love.”

(38 minutes later)

**[Call disconnected]**

 

Wednesday Morning

(11:23) So how do you feel about me sleeping over tonight?

(11:28) **Yes.**

(11:29) Excellent :D

 

Wednesday Evening

(10:38) Just got off work.I’m on my way.Sorry it’s so late

(10:40) **It’s alright, Damen.Just get here.**

 

Parking in front of Laurent’s house, Damen got out and tilted his head to smell his uniform.It didn’t smell great, but Laurent liked him and it was something he would just have to get used to.When he got to the door, he knocked and waited, holding the flowers he’d gotten last minute from the grocery store nearby behind his back.They were already wilting, having spent all day outside of water, but it was about the gesture anyway.

A minute later, Laurent opened the door in sweatpants and a loose shirt, the collar slipping off the side of his shoulder.  Eyes sparkling, he said,“Welcome home, dear.”

“I could get used to that.”

Laurent rolled his eyes.“I’m sure you could.You have flowers behind your back, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” Damen said, whipping them out, a few red petals falling to the doorstep.

“Roses.”

“I’m cheesy.What can I say?”

With a half smile, Laurent took them out of Damen’s hands and bent to smell them.“They’re lovely.Thank you.I’ll go put them in a vase.Why don’t you go up to my room?”

“I’ll do that.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Smiling, Damen took off up the stairs.When he got to Laurent’s bedroom, he stripped his shirt and his jeans and then crawled into it, pulling the sheets up around his shoulders.While he waited, he simply stared at the ceiling, his stomach slightly nauseous with anticipation.Even though they’d done this before, it wasn’t something Damen was used to yet.In any capacity. 

With light footsteps, Laurent came into the room and slid underneath the covers.“Lights on or off?” he asked.

“Off’s fine.I’m super tired.”

“Hard day at work?” Laurent asked as the room went dark.

“I guess.It was just really, really busy and I didn’t get a break and then my boss tried to get me to cover a shift on Saturday multiple times and I had to keep explaining to him that my boyfriend had a show and I had to go.”

There was a soft, untranslatable noise from beside him and Damen suddenly wished he’d asked for the lights to stay on.He wanted to see Laurent.Since he couldn’t and he knew Laurent wouldn’t turn the lights back on just because Damen was a huge sap, he said, “What was that noise?”

“You called me your boyfriend.”

“Well, you are, you know.”

After a short silence, Laurent said, “It’s surprisingly nice to hear.”

“You know what I think?I think we should recreate yesterday morning, the only difference being that I’m actually awake.”

Laurent laughed and then the sheets rustled, a warm body suddenly pressed up against Damen’s.Fingers found their way to his hair and silently, Laurent stroked the locks, bending down every once in awhile and kissing Damen somewhere on the face.

Some time later, Damen whispered, “I’m going to beat up anyone who calls you an asshole, because they’re incredibly wrong.”

“You called me an asshole.”

“I’ll beat up my past self.”

“Good luck with that,” Laurent said dryly.

“Thank you.Was your day alright?”

“Yes.Nothing very exciting, but busy.

“Busy’s good.”

“Very good,” Laurent agreed.“It keeps me from thinking about you.I already waste enough hours of the day doing that.”

“No hour spent thinking about me is a waste.”

“You would think so.”

Yawning, Damen tried to point out that Laurent liked it when Damen thought about him, but the words came out completely muffled and jumbled.With a quick peck to Damen’s temple, Laurent slid down his body and laid his head against Damen’s chest, his breath tickling the hair there.Even through his exhaustion, Damen found the energy to be surprised.“Are you going to stay there?” he mumbled.

“If that’s alright with you.”

“More than.”

“Goodnight, Damen.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Damen asked.

There was a soft laugh and then Laurent’s hand curled around his neck.Using the leverage to pull himself up, he placed a gentle kiss on Damen’s lips.Kissing back, Damen felt a flood of desire run through his body, overwhelming his desire to sleep.Carefully readjusting them so Laurent was on his back and Damen was hanging above him, Damen leaned in and kissed him again, trailing a hand down Laurent’s jaw, catching the vibrations of Laurent’s soft gasp in both his hand and mouth.

There was something deliberate and careful in the way Laurent kissed, but when Damen didn’t pull away, instead gently swiping his tongue against Laurent’s bottom lip, exhaling sharply through his nose, Laurent wound his arms around Damen’s neck and pulled him closer, opening his mouth.

Everything but the soft and wet sounds of their lips meeting, the rapid fire beat of his heart, and the warmth of Laurent’s body faded away.Their tongues were sliding together lazily and it mirrored the movement of their hands and the pace with which they pulled away and inevitably came back together.There was no rush, no goal, just an interest in being wrapped up in each other as long as possible.

When Laurent’s teeth scraped lightly against his bottom lip, Damen moaned, not expecting it.Breaking the kiss and hanging his head, Damen laughed softly.Suddenly, he was incredibly turned on and all it had taken was Laurent doing something simple, something new.

Laurent seemed to sense they were finished for now.Moving his hand up into Damen’s hair, he kissed Damen on the forehead and then whispered, “Did I do that?”

“What?”

“That noise you made.Was that because of me?”

Smiling, Damen said, “Yeah.It sure as hell wasn’t because of anyone else.”

“That’s not what I…I wasn’t trying to…”

“Trust me, it doesn’t take much.”

“I like hearing you,” Laurent said, voice confident.Damen knew he was far from that, though.It probably helped they were lying in the dark.

“Jesus,” Damen mumbled, flinging himself onto his back.

Without a word, Laurent rested his head back on Damen’s chest.“Are you going to be able to sleep?” he asked.

“Probably not for awhile.”

“Unfortunate,” Laurent said with amusement.

“I bet you wouldn’t be laughing if I kept you up with me.”

Laughing, Laurent said, “Oh, darling, I would just kick you out of bed.There’s a couch downstairs.It’s comfortable enough.”

“Say that again.”

“What?”

“You know what,” Damen whispered.

“I’m afraid I don’t, darling.”

“Thank you.”

Laurent hummed in assent, sliding his hand across Damen’s chest, leaving a smoldering trail in its wake.They were silent and in the darkness, Damen listened as Laurent’s breathing gradually slowed and deepened, until Damen knew without a doubt he was fast asleep.Since there was no danger, Damen whispered, “I love you,” just to try the words out.As he said them, he realized everything Nikandros had ever said about him was entirely true.He fell in love hard and fast and without reservation.The words felt and sounded so right.“I love you, Laurent,” he said again, assuming he wouldn’t be able to say it again anytime soon.

 

Thursday Afternoon

(2:02) **You’re a good pillow.**

(2:03) Not the best?

(2:05) **I’m afraid the inanimate object does beat you out.Only slightly, though.**

(2:05) Who was I kidding?Of course I can’t beat out an inanimate object

(2:07) **And I have to go.**

(2:08) Yeah I have work

(2:08) I was surprised you had time at all

(2:09) **I don’t really.I decided to make some.**

(2:10) Thanks, babe

(2:10) **Yes, because it’s so hard to give my boyfriend ten minutes.**

(2:11) You called me your boyfriend

(2:11) **Well, you are you know.**

(2:12) Okay, now I really have to go

(2:13) **Talk to you later.**

(2:13) Sure thing <3

 

Thursday Evening

(10:03) **I’m ready for this art show to be over.**

(11:02) You alright?

(11:03) **Fine.**

(11:04) **A little stressed.I just want it to go off without a hitch.**

(11:05) It will.You yourself told me you’re rarely in a situation where you’re really and truly fucked

(11:05) I know you’re prepared.Overprepared, probably

(11:06) **I am.**

(11:07) **I’m glad you’re coming.I think you can probably keep me sane.**

(11:08) There’s nothing that could keep me away

(11:09) Okay, maybe like the death of a family member.Still a maybe, though

(11:09) **You’re an idiot.**

(11:10) I’ve been told

(11:12) **How are you?**

(11:13) Good.I don’t really have anything interesting to say, sadly

(11:13) **Neither do I.**

(11:14) You know what we should do?

(11:14) **What?**

(11:15) Go to the beach or something.When the show is over, I mean

(11:16) **I’d like that.So would Nicaise.**

(11:17) Is that you casually reminding me he exists?

(11:17) **Yes.**

(11:18) **People often forget.**

(11:18) Well, don’t worry, I didn’t.He’s definitely invited

(11:19) I like the kid

(11:20) **I know.If I thought you didn’t, we would not be doing what we’re doing.**

(11:20) I know

(11:25) **Can I ask you something?**

(11:25) You’re seriously going to leave that open?

(11:26) You already did

(11:27) That’s a dumb question

(11:27) What else have you said to me when I’ve said that?

(11:28) **I get it, thank you.**

(11:28) **I’m just not sure how to ask it.**

(11:29) Interesting

(11:30) **Damen.**

(11:31) Sorry, sorry

(11:31) Ask away.Anything.You know that

(11:35) **What is sex to you?**

(11:35) **Does that make sense?I’m not entirely sure that makes sense.If it doesn’t, I’m sure I can rephrase.**

(11:36) No, it makes sense

(11:37) Can I call?

(11:37) **No.**

(11:38) **No, I would prefer to have this conversation over text.**

(11:38) Alright.I just feel like whatever I say here is probably important

(11:39) **It is, I suppose.All I want is the truth.**

(11:39) Okay.Give me a sec

(11:40) **Of course.**

(11:41) Really quick…what brought this question about?I’m thinking context would help me

(11:43) **Last night, I…the way you kissed me…I thought about what it would be like with you.Briefly.I’ve thought about it a lot more today.**

(11:43) Okay.Got it

(11:46) **You know, I don’t think you have to answer.I’ve already got an answer enough.**

(11:46) Huh?

(11:47) **You’re taking this very seriously.**

(11:48) Of course I am.You said sex was complicated for you.I don’t want it to be needlessly complicated with me

(11:48) **Aren’t you curious why?**

(11:52) Yeah so…

(11:52) I don’t know how you want me answer that

(11:53) **I don’t either.I’m sorry.I shouldn’t have asked that.**

(11:54) Of course I want to know why, Laurent.I want to know everything about you.But I don’t want you to tell me before you’re ready

(11:58) As for your other question…it’s one of the many ways I like to express my love for a person.What I love can be different, obviously, but it’s always an expression of love.What’s most important to me is that my partner is having a good time, that they’re comfortable. 

(11:59) **How do you know what makes someone uncomfortable before you do it?**

(12:00) It’s all about communication, babe

(12:01) **Ah.**

(12:02) Yep.We’re going to have a conversation about sex before we have sex.Sadly

(12:03) It’ll be super awkward probably

(12:03) **Lovely.**

(12:04) Luckily, it’s up to you when we have it

(12:05) **And do you have said conversation with everyone you have sex with?**

(12:06) Yep

(12:06) It has caused situations where I don’t get laid, I’ll be real

(12:07) One guy actually got so offended that we were going to talk about it (?) that he threw his shoe at me

(12:08) **Jesus.**

(12:09) If it makes it more fun for you, you can throw your shoe at me too

(12:10) I’ll even have sex with you still.I wouldn’t have sex with him after he did that

(12:11) **I feel honored.**

(12:11) You should

(12:12) Not everyone can get away with throwing a shoe at me

(12:13) **I don’t know how you do it.**

(12:14) Do what?

(12:14) **I was not in a good mood not so long ago.Nor should I be right now, to be honest.But I am.**

(12:15) I know.I’m awesome

(12:16) **You are wonderful.**

(12:17) Awww, babe, I’m blushing

(12:18) **I’m going to bed now.**

(12:18) Sighhh, saw that coming

(12:19) Call me first

 

**[Calling Damen]**

**“I’ve called.”**

“So you have.”

**“What was that sigh?”**

“That was my happy sigh.When I hear your voice, it feels like I’m coming home.Or…okay, nope, I’m not going to take that back.Because it’s true.”

**“I don’t…”**

“You don’t have to say anything.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Say it again.”

**“…Goodnight, darling.”**

“Do you know how good that word sounds coming out of your mouth?Like, do you have any idea?Because I want to record it and make it my text tone for you or something.It’s that beautiful.”

**“Damen.”**

“Yep, sorry.You’re not in the lingering longer than you originally wanted to mood.”

**“Not at all.One of the consequences of being stressed.”**

“Goodnight, then, love.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(12:30) <3 <3 <3

(12:31) **< 3**

 

Friday Morning

(10:20) I woke up and I was so sure you were in the bed with me and then you weren’t

(10:21) What the fuck is that?

(10:21) It was not a good start to the day, let me tell you

 

Friday Evening

(10:50) Okay?

(10:54) I’m going out, but if you need me, please tell me because I will drop everything

(10:54) Everything, Laurent

 

(10:53) Is he alright?All I need’s a yes or no

(10:57) _Not really, but I’m taking care of it._

(10:58) _I told him to tell you, but obviously he didn’t._

(10:59) Tell me what?

(11:00) _It’s the anniversary of Auguste’s death today._

(11:01) Oh

(11:02) Were you supposed to tell me that?

(11:02) _I don’t know.Sorry, I realize that’s not helpful._

(11:03) It’s fine, Nicaise.

(11:04) Thanks for letting me know

(11:04) _Yeah._

 

(12:45) **I don’t want to ruin your night, but if find yourself with time, I’d like it if you called.**

 

[Calling Laurent]

“Hey, you wanted me?”

**“What is that noise?”**

“The typical noises associated with a bar.I would leave, but I’m actually the designated driver tonight, so I have to get these assholes home.We take turns, see, and I wouldn’t want them to leave me when I’m getting wasted.”

**“Are you inside the bar?”**

“No.Just outside it.”

**“You should…”**

“Nope.You said you needed me, so I’m here.Do you need me to leave the bar?Because I can go for a walk if you do.”

**“No.It’s alright.”**

“Okay…I heard a song today and it reminded me of you.I was going to tell you all about it, but then you ignored me.”

**“I’m…”**

“Shit, sorry, that sounded horrible.I didn’t mean for that to sound the way it did.You should listen to the song, though.”

**“What’s the song?”**

“‘Such Great Heights’.Listen to the Iron and Wine version.”

**“Alright.I’ll do that.”**

“Tell me what you think when you do…how are you?”

**“Nicaise told you, didn’t he?”**

“Yeah.”

**“I’m not great.”**

“Yeah, I kind of figured.Anything I can do?”

**“This is more than enough.”**

“Can I ask you something?”

**“Yes.”**

“Not going to tease me?”

**“I learned my lesson regarding that question yesterday.”**

“Why on earth did you schedule an art show the day after the anniversary of the death of your brother?”

**“I thought it might distract me.”**

“Oh, okay.I guess I can understand that.Do you…do you want to talk about it?”

**“Your ‘it’ does not have a clear antecedent.”**

“Yes, it does.”

**“Fine.No, I don’t.”**

“I don’t…I don’t really know what you want me to say.”

**“Just…tell me that you miss me.”**

“I do miss you.Very much.What’s it been?Like two days?”

**“Not quite that.”**

“Well, whatever.It’s too long.At least I get to see you tomorrow.”

**“You should come to the gallery early tomorrow.I won’t have a lot of time once the show actually commences.”**

“I can do that.”

**“…Was that Nikandros?”**

“Uh…yeah.I should probably go.He’s kind of slobbering all over me.”

**“And demanding you stop talking to your boyfriend.”**

“That too.I’ll text you when I’m home, alright?”

**“Okay.”**

“Listen to that song.That’ll tell you everything I’ve wanted to say to you all day.”

**“Okay.”**

“I think I heard a smile there.”

**“Damen.”**

“Yep, I’m going.Talk to you later, love.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(1:00) **Damen.**

(1:34) Laurent.

(1:35) **I listened to the song.**

(1:35) Ah

(1:36) What’d you think?

(1:37) **Why are you so…**

(1:37) **It’s beautiful.**

(1:38) **And you are hopelessly romantic.**

(1:39) I did tell you that pretty early in this relationship

(1:39) **You did.**

(1:40) Did it help?

(1:41) **A bit, yes.Thank you.**

(1:42) Good

(1:42) **You’re not even going to ask me if I feel the same way?**

(1:43) Do you want me to?

(1:43) **I don’t know.I just don’t understand how you aren’t…do you ever get insecure?**

(1:44) Of course

(1:44) And when I do, I’ll come to you and you’ll have to reassure me

(1:45) **Alright.**

(1:48) Do you?Feel the same way, I mean.

(1:49) **Yes.I do.Undeniably.**

(1:50) <3

(1:51) **< 3**

(1:53) I’m super exhausted, babe, but I’ll see you tomorrow.I’m sure the show will be lovely

(1:53) **It better fucking be.**

(1:54) **Goodnight, Damen.**

(1:54) Goodnight, Laurent

(1:55) **I was so sure you were going to insist on a phone call.**

(1:59) I thought maybe I was, but then I realized it would make me miss you and I’d really like to sleep tonight

(2:00) **[Audio clip sent]**

(2:00) **For your text tone.**

(2:01) That’s not helping

(2:01) **I know.**

(2:05) Do you need me to stay up with you?

(2:05) **No.Sleep well, Damen.Have better dreams than I will.**

(2:06) Laurent…

(2:07) **You’ve done all you can do.**

(2:07) I’m trusting you

(2:08) **And I will take care of that trust.**

(2:10) Alright then.Night <3


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this one is short. It just kind of naturally came to an end, though  
> And it's also the second to last chapter. I do promise that the last one will be like crazy long, because a lot of things are gonna happen  
> As always, I love you all and want to thank you profusely for your comments and affection  
> Enjoy! <3

Saturday Morning

(10:02) Houston, we’ve got a problem

(10:05) **_Is it an actual problem?Because my boyfriend just got out of the shower and he looks really really good_**

(10:05) An actual problem

(10:06) **_Fuck.Alright_**

(10:07) I kind of think I have the stomach flu

(10:07) It’s that or food poisoning

(10:09) **_Have you told Laurent?_**

(10:09) No

(10:10) That’s kind of the problem

(10:10) **_Right.Okay, what do you need me to do?_**

(10:11) I need ginger ale and saltines and bananas and lots of them

(10:12) **_Done_**

(10:12) **_What are you going to tell Laurent?_**

(10:13) I’m still working that out

(10:14) Currently, I’m firmly in the don’t tell him at all boat

(10:14) **_That’s a dumb boat_**

(10:15) What’s it matter?I’m going to the goddamn show no matter what

(10:15) **_What if you literally can’t?_**

(10:16) I’ll still go

(10:16) **_I can’t believe I indulge your stupidity_**

(10:18) **_I’ll be around with the stuff in about thirty minutes.Hang in there_**

(10:19) Thank you, Nik

(10:20) **_Anything, man_**

 

(11:23) **Are you still coming to the gallery early?**

(11:23) Uhhhhhhh

(11:25) **Well, that’s inspiring.**

(11:25) Yes?

(11:26) **You’re not coming early.May I ask why?**

(11:27) No, no, I’m coming

(11:27) I’ll be there

(11:28) **You don’t have to, Damen.I don’t mind.To be perfectly honest, you don’t even have to come to the show.**

(11:29) Okay…a) yes I do because it’s your thing and I want to support you and b) I’m coming early.When do you want me?

(11:29) **Could you be here around five?**

(11:30) **I need help with tables.**

(11:31) Doesn’t the show start at eight?

(11:32) **And I need someone to tell me it’s going to be alright.**

(11:32) Got it

(11:34) Five.I can do five

(11:35) **Perfect.I have to get back, but I will see you then.**

(11:36) You sure as hell will

(11:36) <3

(11:39) **< 3**

 

Saturday Afternoon

(3:45) I’m supposed to be at the gallery at five

(3:46) And I’m still throwing up

(3:46) FIX IT NIK

(3:48) **_Dude, there’s literally nothing I can do_**

(3:48) **_You’re going to have to tell him_**

(3:49) But he’ll be heartbroken

(3:50) **_It’s Laurent.The guy’ll be fine_**

(3:51) **_Besides, you’re throwing up.He can’t hate you for that_**

(3:53) He needs someone to tell him it’s going to be alright

(3:53) **_Jesus_**

(3:54) **_He’s a grown man.He can handle it_**

(3:55) I don’t care if he can handle it

(3:55) I want him to be happy

(3:56) **_Tell him_**

(3:57) **_And tell him if he needs anything, I can help.Okay?_**

(3:58) I’ll consider it

(3:59) You’d have to hug him for me

(4:01) **_Yeah, no can do_**

(4:01) **_Would he even accept a hug from me?_**

(4:02) No, probably not

 

(4:30) Babe, we’ve got a problem

(4:32) **Of course we do.**

(4:33) I’m kind of throwing up

(4:34) **Fuck.**

(4:34) Yeah

 

**[Calling Damen]**

**“What happened?”**

“I don’t know.It’s either the stomach flu or food poisoning.It’s been happening since eight this morning.I was kind of hoping that it would stop and you’d never find out, but…”

**“Do you need anything?”**

“No, I’m fine.Don’t worry.Nik got me some stuff.”

**“Are you sure?”**

“Yeah.”

**“Okay.If you’re only saying that because you think I’m busy, though, you should know that it doesn’t matter.I still have hours and I will drop all of it if you need me.”**

“Laurent…”

**“…What was that?”**

“What do you mean?”

**“Your voice.”**

“Oh.Did it do something?”

**“It was so…your voice has never sounded like that before.”**

“What did it sound like?”

**“Like my name was the most beautiful thing that’s ever left your mouth.”**

“Maybe it is.”

**“…Well that was disgusting.”**

“Sorry.I tried to move the phone as far away as possible.Too bad, really, because we had something going there.”

**“Did we?All I recall is you being sappy.”**

“You were kind of being sappy, too.”

**“I was just observing.”**

“Yeah, but your voice went all soft and bashful.”

**“I need to stop calling you.”**

“Why did you?”

**“Tell me it’s going to be okay.”**

“It’s going to be okay.The art show will kick ass.”

**“I want you here for it.”**

“I will be.”

**“No, you won’t.Because that would be fucking idiotic.”**

“Totally going to be there.”

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(4:47) I didn’t deserve that

(4:48) **You did, actually.I can’t encourage your idiocy.**

(4:50) Nik told me to tell you that he’d be willing to come help if you need it

(4:51) **That would be wonderful, actually.**

(4:51) I’ll tell him

(4:53) **Feel better, darling.**

(4:53) **I’ll talk to you later.**

(4:54) You’ll see me later

(4:55) **Like hell.**

 

(4:56) He needs you

(4:59) **_Alright, I’m going_**

(5:01) I love you

 

Saturday Evening

(7:20) Are you still with Laurent?

(7:23) **_Nope.He dismissed me like an hour ago_**

(7:23) **_Literally dismissed me.He’s in a mood, I think_**

(7:24) **_Unless he’s like that all the time, but it would make me wonder why you like him_**

(7:24) Love him

(7:25) **_Okay.That.Jesus_**

(7:25) **_What’s up?_**

(7:26) I need you to come get me

(7:27) **_He made me promise I wouldn’t pick you up_**

(7:27) Fine

(7:28) **_I’m sorry, man, but he’s probably right about this.Gotta take care of yourself_**

(7:29) Uh huh

 

(7:30) I need you

(7:35) _Anything you need, Damen.Anything at all._

(7:35) Come pick me up.Immediately

(7:36) _I’ll be there in ten minutes._

(7:45) _I’m here._

 

Gingerly lifting himself into Jokaste’s car, Damen immediately slumped into it and groaned softly.It was unlikely he was going to throw up at this point, but he was still unbelievably nauseous and it was far from pleasant.Rolling his head to the side, he saw Jokaste gazing at him with concern, her makeup as flawless as always.“I have a feeling you shouldn’t be out of your apartment right now.”

“Probably not.Drive to the Lotus Gallery.”

Pursing her lips, obviously thinking about protesting, Jokaste eventually sighed and pulled out her phone, using Google Maps to find the gallery.

They were silent as she drove.Normally, Damen would’ve chatted about something, uninterested in awkward silences, but the car only made his nausea worse and he didn’t think opening his mouth was a good idea.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the gallery.Closing his eyes, Damen tried to find the will to open the door and stand up.“Damen,” Jokaste said, “I think maybe I should drive you back home.”

“I’m not going home.”

“What are we doing here?”

“Laurent has a show tonight,” Damen said.

“Oh,” Jokaste said softly.Then she smiled and laughed.“Alright then.Let’s get you out of this car.”

“I’ve got it,” Damen mumbled, cracking the door open.“Thank you, Jokaste.”

“Of course.”

“You weren’t doing anything, were you?”

“I was fighting with your brother, actually,” Jokaste said.

Laughing, Damen nodded.“I bet you were.”Sliding out of the car, holding the door to make sure he’d be able to keep his feet, Damen turned and said, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Will you?”

“Friends, remember?”

Jokaste smiled.“I do.Have fun tonight.”

“Unlikely, but thanks.”

Damen moved away from the car and watched as she drove away before walking to the gallery door.The room was flooded with light, there was food and alcohol lined up on tables on the far wall.All the other walls were covered with art, stools placed in front of different sections, where people were sitting.Presumably the artists.It didn’t look as though anyone had actually arrived yet, but it was still a couple minutes before eight.

Nicaise was in the middle of the room, taking in the whole effect, and he was the first person to see Damen.Smiling, he waved, and then his face fell.“Laurent,” he called.“You might want to find another chair.”

“I’m fine,” Damen said, approaching Nicaise.“This looks great.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“Why would I need another…”The words came to abrupt halt and Damen looked up to see Laurent staring at him, arms crossed over his chest.“You shouldn’t be here,” Laurent said.

“Well, I am, so…”

Rolling his eyes, Laurent’s face softened and he moved directly into Damen’s space, looking into his eyes curiously.“You’re not going to throw up, are you?Because if you are, I need you to stay outside.I will not have anyone throwing up at my art show.”

“I probably won’t.”

Laurent hummed in consideration.“I’m afraid that’s not convincing enough.”

“You’re going to kick me out?” Damen whined.

“Convince me.”

Smiling, trying to ignore his stomach cramping, Damen rested his hand on Laurent’s cheek and brushed the bone underneath gently.“I can’t,” he said.“But, please, don’t kick me out.I want to be here for you.”

There was a twitch in Laurent’s lips.Damen’s gaze landed there and held, wanting desperately to kiss Laurent.It had been too long.But he had been throwing up all day, so it was unlikely Laurent wanted to be kissed.Snapping his fingers, Laurent drew Damen’s gaze back up to his eyes.“Did Nikandros drive you?”

“No.He kept his promise.I texted Jokaste.”

“Impressive.”

“I was desperate.”

Shaking his head, Laurent sighed exasperatedly.“Fine.You can stay.If you think you’re going to throw up, though, go do it out on the street.It is not going to be my problem.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t call me sir.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Damen grinned, briefly forgetting his nausea.

“God, you two are gross,” Nicaise said, scrunching his face up.“Is this what your texts sound like?”

“They’re worse,” Damen said.

“How is that even possible?”

Damen waggled his eyebrows and Nicaise’s face scrunched up even further.“I really hope that doesn’t mean what I think it means,” he mumbled before scurrying away to one of the artists and engaging him in conversation.Whatever they were talking about involved a lot of gesturing to the artist’s art.

Laurent was watching Nicaise, too.Sighing, he said, “Nicaise better not be insulting his art.I’ve already dealt with enough of other people’s insecurities to last me a lifetime.”

“If he is, I can handle the fallout.”

“By puking all over my artist?”

Inexplicably, Damen laughed.This was a side of Laurent he hadn’t seen in awhile and certainly not in the flesh.It definitely fell into the asshole category, but Damen found he hardly cared.It was kind of endearing, actually, even when directed at him.“Hopefully not.I don’t think that would help.”

Tilting his head to the side, Laurent regarded Damen.Then his eyes went through a series of complicated emotions.Before Damen could ask what all of that had been, Laurent was wrapping his arms around Damen’s waist.“I am glad you’re here,” he murmured.

“Really?It was kind of hard to tell.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Damen said, returning the hug.“You know, you probably shouldn’t be touching me, in case it’s stomach flu.”

“Then I’ll get the stomach flu.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ll come take care of you if you get it,” Damen said, feeling helplessly charmed.How he managed to get this man to be his boyfriend was beyond him, but it was definitely the best thing that had happened in his entire life.This was something he would work the rest of his life to keep.He knew that should scare him, especially only after a couple months, but it didn’t.

“What are you thinking?” Laurent asked, stepping away.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got a weird expression on your face.”

“Do I?” Damen said, trying to sound innocent.He could tell Laurent didn’t buy it, but he did drop it, likely because a group of people filed into the gallery.Slipping away from Damen, Laurent greeted them in a surprisingly warm voice and gestured around the room, explaining the layout.The group nodded politely, some thanking him, and then they made straight for the food table.Normally, Damen would’ve understood that, but now the idea of food just made him feel worse.

Laurent returned to his side and said, “I have to…”

“Work, yeah.You do your thing.I’ll hang out with Nicaise.”

“He’d like that.And Damen?”

“Yeah?”

“It means a lot.That you’re here.”Laurent flushed slightly, but held Damen’s gaze.“Thank you.”

“I know.I’m the best boyfriend ever.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Laurent smirked, before turning away and greeting yet another group of people who had filed in.

 

Before long, the gallery was packed with chattering crowds, drinking and eating and peering at the art.Nicaise and Damen were currently doing a circuit around the room, talking to the artists and complimenting them on their pieces.Or Damen did.Nicaise tended to get a bit judgmental, but before the artist could get truly offended, Damen would soften Nicaise’s words for him.When they were done with that, they hung out in a corner together, Damen staring longingly at the food, wishing he was actually hungry and Nicaise staring longingly at the alcohol, constantly begging Damen to snatch him a glass.

The fourth time he asked, Damen sighed and said, “I’m too tired for this.”

“Does that mean you’ll get me some?”

“No.The last thing I want to do is piss Laurent off.”

“Please.”

“Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how upset would he be if I disturbed him right now?” Damen asked, staring at Laurent, who was in a circle of people, talking and listening amiably, obviously working to sell the art hanging on the walls.

“I don’t know.About a six.”

“Ugh.”

“Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless he thought you weren’t feeling well,” Nicaise said.“Then he’d get all worried and run over to you because he’s disgustingly into you.”

“I’m _not_ feeling well.”

“Yes, but you’re being all stoic about it.Stop being stoic.”

Glaring down at Nicaise, Damen said, “I’m not going to do that.”

“Huh.Alright.Well, I’m sorry about this,” Nicaise said, his tiny fist flying into Damen’s stomach.It wasn’t painful, but it was enough to increase the discomfort and Damen groaned lowly, heading towards the door of the gallery in case that was enough to get him to throw up. 

Pushing outside, Damen gulped in the warm, clear air and leaned his forehead against the stubbly, brick wall by the door and focused on breathing in and out, anything to distract him from the lightness of his head and the pain in his stomach which was desperately searching for a way out.

When it settled enough for Damen to turn around and consider going back inside, the door to the gallery jangled and Laurent stepped out, peering around and then smiling softly when he caught Damen’s eye.Crossing the short distance between them, he laid a hand on Damen’s neck and said, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.You should’ve stayed inside.It looked like you were doing important things.”

“You are more important than selling a couple of art pieces.”

Smiling, Damen shook his head and laid a hand over Laurent’s against his neck.“It’s all Nicaise’s fault, actually.I was doing alright, but he wants alcohol and I assume he wanted to see if I could get permission from you to give it to him.”

“What did he do?”

“Punched me in the stomach.”

A series of emotions passed through Laurent’s eyes and then he burst into laughter, leaning his forehead against Damen’s chest as he laughed.It burst a wall in Damen and he suddenly very desperately wanted to tell Laurent that he loved him.The affection he was feeling right now was uncontainable.Luckily, Laurent talked before he could say anything stupid.“Of course he did.His efforts truly are admirable, but no.He can’t have alcohol.He’s thirteen.”

“Are you sure?” Damen whined.“He’s not going to stop nagging me about it.”

“I’m sure you can handle a thirteen year old, Damen.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“I’ll tell him off, then.He should know better than taking advantage of a sick man.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t learned that lesson,” Damen said.

Laurent smiled.“That would be my fault, unfortunately.”Then with a sigh, he said, “I should get back inside.You are alright, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Laurent said, but he didn’t move.

“What?”

“Did you brush your teeth after you vomited last?”

Damen smirked.“I did.”

There was a slight grimace on Laurent’s face, but in a flash, it disappeared and Laurent was pressing his lips to Damen’s.When Damen kissed back, he sighed shakily, and pressed his fingers hard into Damen’s scalp, tugging him as close as he could get.It wasn’t like usual.This kiss was desperate and hard and pleading and Damen got completely lost in it.

When Laurent broke the kiss, breathing hard, he swept his hand through his hair and laid his fingers against his bottom lip, clearly surprised with himself.

“Fuck, that was good,” Damen said, leaning in for more.

Laurent closed his eyes but then placed a firm hand on Damen’s chest.“If we don’t stop now, I will be out here much longer than advisable.”

“Okay.”

Laughing, Laurent pecked him on the lips.“God,” he said, “it had better be food poisoning,” as he went in for another kiss. 

“Weren’t you leaving?”

“Yes,” Laurent said, looking flustered.Reaching out, Damen smoothed a lock of his hair down.

“I didn’t think…”

“What?”

A light flush colored Laurent’s cheeks and he said, “I read a lot of books, Damen.Of every kind.And almost all of them contain a romance of some kind, however much I wish they didn’t sometimes.For the most part, they all describe falling in love the exact same way, with some minor and inconsequential variation, and I never believed what they were describing.It was ridiculous, frankly, the idea that you’d do anything just for one minute with another person, but…”

“But you get it now,” Damen finished, grinning.

“It’s unbearable.”

“I know.”

“I want to leave my own fucking art show.I want to leave, take you somewhere quiet, and talk to you until the world ends.”

“Trust me, it’s mutual.”

Laurent sighed.“How am I supposed to go back in there?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You’re alright for that?”

“Think so,” Damen replied.

“I’ll admit, that would help.”

“That’s that, then,” Damen said, taking Laurent’s hand in his and squeezing it lightly.Laurent squeezed back and then they returned to the show.For the rest of the night, they didn’t part from each other, Damen participating in all the same conversations and watching with pride in his eyes as Laurent made sale after sale, easily picking out the best parts of each piece of art.A number of the artists were thrilled, never having sold so much art before, and they left with promises to bring back a bottle of wine or a basket in thanks.

 

(11:35) **You should’ve come home with me.**

(11:37) I didn’t want to puke in front of you.That would be super gross.You’d probably stop dating me after

(11:38) **Are you puking?**

(11:38) No

(11:39) And I know what you’re going to say, but I couldn’t be sure, alright?

(11:40) **Fine.**

(11:40) Your show was amazing.I don’t think I actually told you

(11:41) **Thank you.It was rather successful.**

(11:41) It’s because you’re so awesome

(11:42) **Well, that is the explanation that would make the most sense.**

(11:43) I’m kind of exhausted and I think I might be able to sleep, so can I call?

(11:44) **Of course.**

 

[Calling Laurent]

**“If I get sick tomorrow, I fully expect you to drop everything and take care of me.”**

“Done.Thanks for kissing me anyway.”

**“You’re welcome.”**

“…Goodnight, Laurent.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Love you.”

[Call disconnected]

 

(11:50) **Someone hung up the phone abruptly.**

(11:51) Shut up

(11:51) It just slipped out.I didn’t mean to say it

(11:55) **Did you mean it?**

(11:56) No?

(12:00) There goes all hope of sleeping

(12:07) **I’m sorry, I needed time to process the information.**

(12:07) Has it been processed?

(12:08) **Yes.**

(12:09) Okay.Cool

(12:12) I really need reassurance right now

(12:13) Not, like…just tell me that it’s alright.That you’re not going to leave me because I’m insane or something

(12:13) That has happened before

(12:14) **I’m not going to leave you.I’m not capable of that.**

(12:15) Phew good.Okay, I think I can sleep now

(12:16) Night, Laurent <3

(12:17) **Goodnight <3**

 

Sunday Morning

**[Calling Damen]**

**[Call disconnected]**

**[Calling Damen]**

“…What time is it?”

**“I really don’t fucking care.I’ve been puking the past hour.Get the fuck out of bed, you bastard.”**

“Ugh.”

**“Damen.”**

“Yeah, yeah.I’m coming.Just let me…do you need anything?”

**“Just bring whatever you have.”**

“Okay.”

**“Thank you.”**

“Uh huh.I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

**“That’s what I like to hear.”**

“Can I ask you something?”

**“I’d rather you didn’t.It lessens the time you’re suffering with me.”**

“If I were to say I love you again, or like, all the time, how well would you take that?Because the cat’s kind of out of the bag and…well, I really like telling you.Or, I know I’d really like telling you.On purpose.”

**“That would be…fine.”**

“Okay.I love you and I’ll be there soon.”

**“Thank god.”**

 

(8:32) **I love you, too.**

(8:33) !!!!!!!

(8:35) **I take it back.**

(8:36) No take backs, babe

(8:38) **I assumed.How unfortunate.**

(8:39) <3 <3 <3

(8:40) **Hurry the fuck up.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. At the end. This fic has undeniably been one of the most fun things I've ever written and I've been floored by all the love and support. It's truly been momentous and wonderful. All of you deserve a huge thank you for all the kudos and comments and hits and reblogs on tumblr. Any of you who've come to find me on tumblr, please don't feel as though you still can't chat. I love chatting.  
> I love you all dearly. I hope this last chapter is satisfying.  
> As for poems referenced in this chapter...they are: "Aubade" by Phillip Larkin and "Since feeling is first" by E.E. Cummings  
> Please please enjoy! <3
> 
> Damen is regular, Laurent is bold, Nicaise is italics, and Nikandros is italics and bold

Sunday Afternoon

(1:23) Are you sure ginger ale is all you want?

(1:23) Even just a loaf of white bread might make a huge difference

(1:30) **I have saltines, as you well know.**

(1:31) Options are good

(1:32) **Do whatever you need to do, mother.**

(1:32) **Actually, on the topic of motherhood, could you drive Nicaise to a friend’s house in an hour?Apparently, he has a project he needs to work on.**

(1:33) Yeah, sure

(1:34) I’ll be back in ten.Have fun puking

(1:40) **Thank you.**

 

Entering the house without knocking, as he’d been the last to leave and had wisely left the door unlocked, Damen mounted the stairs and slipped into the Laurent’s room, the door slightly ajar.Thankfully, there were no sounds coming from the bathroom and Damen peeked his head in to see Laurent leaning against the wall, eyes half shut, and expression exceedingly disgruntled.Damen found it a little hysterical, honestly.It hadn’t taken long to discover that Laurent’s biggest qualm with being sick was how inconvenient it was.He cared very little that he was actually puking.

“Here you go, babe,” Damen said, setting down a loaf of bread and a huge bottle of ginger ale.Laurent stared at both of the offerings and then sighed.

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Eat it?Drink it?Just a suggestion.”

“I need a glass.”

“You’ve got one there,” Damen said, pointing to an empty glass by Laurent’s feet.

“Let me rephrase: I need ice in my ginger ale.”

Trying not to laugh, Damen nodded and picked up the glass, going down to the kitchen.He found Nicaise there, drawing something in a notebook.Figuring Laurent was fine for now, Damen leaned over Nicaise’s shoulder and asked, “What’re you drawing?”

“What’s it look like?”

“Uh…a tower?And…wow, that’s a lot of spikes.”

“I decided to do spikes instead of water inside the moat.”

“Makes sense,” Damen said, ruffling his hair.It earned him a displeased noise, but that was as far as Nicaise protested.Dispensing ice from the fridge, Damen waited until the glass was halfway full and the grinding noise of the fridge ceased, before he said, “Laurent said you needed a ride.”

“Yeah.We should leave in ten minutes.”

“Okay.We’ll do that, then.”

Nicase nodded.Then, abruptly, he stopped drawing, the pencil clattering to the counter, and said, “Laurent said you’d come this morning when he texted me to bring him some water, but I didn’t think you actually would, especially so early in the morning.I thought Sunday’s were for resting and it’s not like Laurent isn’t capable of taking care of himself.”

“Is that a question?”

“Did it sound like a question?”

Smiling, Damen said, “I love him.That’s why I’m here.Is that alright with you?”

“You…”Nicaise’s eyes went wide, words coming to a halt.Damen nodded and suddenly Nicaise was out of his chair and running at Damen, crashing into his body, arms flying around his waist, head thumping against his stomach. 

Damen was so surprised, he almost dropped the glass full of ice.Carefully, he wrapped his free arm around Nicaise and held him.Chuckling, he said, “I take it you’re alright with it, then.”

“It’s…you want to stick around?” Nicaise asked, resting his chin on Damen’s stomach so he could look up at him.

“Definitely.”

The absolute joy on Nicaise’s face shuttered slightly and he said, “Well, that’s cool, I guess.”

“You guess?” Damen teased.

“Oh shut up and take that glass to Laurent.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I like that.”

Damen winked and headed back upstairs, finding Laurent in the exact same position.Picking up the bottle of ginger ale, Damen filled the glass to the brim ands set it by Laurent.Then he arranged himself in the doorway, letting his legs straddle the doorjamb.He kept the bottle of ginger ale and drank out of it periodically.He was feeling alright today, but it couldn’t hurt.Eating certainly didn’t appeal still.

When Damen glanced over at Laurent, he was staring at the glass of ginger ale with distaste.“It’ll help,” Damen said, trying not to laugh.

“I dislike carbonation.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I still suggest drinking it,” Damen said.

Grudgingly, Laurent picked up the cup and took a small, careful sip.Wincing, he swallowed.“Ugh,” he groaned.“Why did I kiss you again?”

“Because you love me.”

That earned Damen a harsh glare.Laughing, Damen raised his hands in the air.Lacing his hands together, Laurent formed a gun with his thumbs and index fingers and pointed it at Damen, closing one eye as he aimed for Damen’s chest.Out of his mouth came a quiet bang and Damen pretended to get hit, slumping and closing his eyes.When he cracked an eye, there was a small smile on Laurent’s face.

And then, in a rush, he was throwing up into the toilet.In all honesty, it was disgusting, but Damen could handle disgusting.Slipping his hand onto Laurent’s back, he rubbed circles and together, they waited it out.Ten minutes later, Laurent felt safe enough to retreat back to his place against the wall.“Please, god, tell me I’m almost done.”

“You’ve got a couple more hours if it’s anything like mine.”

“Excellent.It’s not like I had things to do.”

Damen was about to ask if he could do any of those things for Laurent when Nicaise yelled, “Damen!We have to go!Now!”

“I’ll be back,” Damen said.

“I would hope so.”

Leaning across the distance between them, Damen kissed Laurent on the forehead and then stood.At the bottom of the stairs, he found Nicaise practically bouncing up and down in his impatience to go.It was ridiculously cute, but Damen didn’t say that, instead laying a hand on Nicaise’s back and herding him out of the door.

 

“And I’m back,” Damen said, claiming the same spot on the floor that he’d abandoned twenty minutes earlier.

Rolling his eyes, Laurent said, “Congratulations.It’s as if you can drive.And walk.”

“Ouch,” Damen grinned.

“I’m sorry.Thank you for taking Nicaise.”

“Sure.Thanks for trusting me with him.”

Laurent didn’t reply to that, instead leaning his head back on the wall, bearing his pale neck to Damen’s gaze.He was about to pepper Laurent’s neck with kisses when he remembered that asking if he could touch was a thing he had to do.Somehow, he’d forgotten in the rush of declarations and desperate kisses yesterday.In a soft voice, Damen said, “Can I kiss your neck?”

“You want to?I think it’s rather sweaty.And not the pleasant kind…if there is a pleasant kind of sweat.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.”

“Alright.”

Smiling, Damen scooted forward, lying a hand on either of Laurent’s calves and glancing at him questioningly.“Do whatever you need to do,” Laurent sighed.“It hardly matters.If I’m lucky, I won’t make it to the toilet in time, because you’ll be disturbing me, and I’ll throw up all over you.”  Then, after a beat of silence, Damen doing nothing because he saw something in Laurent's face, Laurent continued by saying, "You don't have to ask anymore.  I trust you to stop if I tell you to."

"Thank you."

Laurent shrugged, looking altogether miserable.

Sliding his hands up to Laurent’s knees, Damen parted them so he could sit between Laurent’s legs.“You know,” Damen said, getting close enough to kiss underneath Laurent’s jaw, “I’m not sure you can actually blame me for getting sick.”

“Yes, I can.”

“You were the one who kissed me.”

“You were the one who was unfairly attractive despite being sick.”

“Unfairly?” Damen asked, smirking.

Laurent slapped Damen on the chest with the back of his hand.Ignoring it, Damen leaned back in and pressed kisses down the side of Laurent’s throat and then moved inward, keeping each kiss gentle and long and open mouthed.Laurent was definitely sweaty, but Damen wasn’t bothered.He’d once ate an M&M off the floor with no notion of how long it had actually been there.

There was a low hum of pleasure from Laurent that vibrated into Damen’s lips.A hand came up into his hair, twisting and pulling the curls, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to be make Damen very aware of it's presence.When Damen had had enough of kissing, he leaned his chin on Laurent’s shoulder and stayed there, happy to let Laurent stroke his hair.They were silent, but it felt so domestic that Damen was still going out of his mind.It had taken he and Jokaste ages to get to this point.There was something about Laurent that was just so undeniable and right and it was all down to chance.Well, most relationships were, but this felt like a more improbable chance than other chances.

A soft moan sounded above him and Laurent said, “I’m about to throw up again.I suggest moving.”

In a hurry, Damen retreated and went back to rubbing Laurent’s back, his heart going out to him.It really was awful.It kind of made him wish he’d stopped Laurent last night, but he’d wanted a kiss just as badly.

 

After Damen returned from picking Nicaise up and making him some dinner—which, incidentally Nicaise loved, immediately running upstairs and telling Laurent that he wasn’t allowed to cook anymore because it simply didn’t match up—the vomiting seemed to subside.It landed Laurent into a state of pure exhaustion.They were both still on the floor of the bathroom and Laurent was blinking slowly, eyes drooping constantly.Damen was reading him _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ out loud.The book was actually decent.

Halfway through chapter seven, Damen realized that Laurent was asleep, his breathing deep.Glad to see he was getting the rest he needed, Damen set the book down and stood carefully, making sure to keep silent.Crouching down, Damen slid his hands underneath Laurent’s knees and back, lifting him steadily.It wasn’t anything complicated or difficult and Laurent didn’t wake.Cradling him to his chest, Damen kissed his cheek bone before heading out into the bedroom and lying Laurent down on his bed.It looked as though Laurent was in clothes that could be considered pajamas, so Damen left all of it on, instead working on pulling the sheets out from under Laurent so he could cover him up.

There was a soft whine and Laurent mumbled, “What’re you doing?”

“Shh.Go back to sleep, love.”

“Mm,” Laurent hummed, rolling onto his side.It seemed he’d fallen back to sleep, but then the words “Love you,” drifted out, quiet as the wind on a summer day.

Smiling so hard it hurt, Damen said, “I love you, too.”

Once Laurent was all tucked in, Damen took off his pants and crawled in on the other side, making sure to keep his distance from Laurent.It was likely Laurent would become disoriented sometime in the night or morning, and Damen didn’t want to add any unnecessary stress.

Before he could even close his eyes, his phone buzzed on the bedside table.Swearing softly, keeping his eyes focused intently on Laurent, making sure it didn’t wake him up, Damen picked up the phone, completely silenced it, and read Nikandros’ text.

(9:58) **_Dude, where the fuck are you?_**

(10:00) Are you at my place?

(10:01) **_Yeah.It’s Sunday.We were gonna do a movie night_**

(10:02) Oh, shit, right

(10:02) Well, I’m not there

(10:03) **_Obviously.Are you okay?_**

(10:04) Yeah, sorry, I’m at Laurent’s

(10:05) **_Why?MOVIE NIGHT.GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE_**

(10:06) I can’t

(10:07) Jokaste ended up giving me a ride to the art show and I got Laurent sick and so I’ve been taking care of him today and I want to be here when he wakes up

(10:08) **_Jesus_**

(10:08) **_Alright_**

(10:10) **_Jord and I are going to eat all your popcorn_**

(10:10) Go for it.Sorry again

(10:11) **_How was taking care of your boyfriend?_**

(10:12) **_Never mind, I take that back.You’re gonna say something like ‘dreamy’ and I’ll want to die_**

(10:13) Dreamy

(10:13) **_Sighhhhhh_**

(10:14) Fine.Nothing all that exciting

(10:15) EXCEPT THAT I’M SO GODDAMN IN LOVE WITH HIM

(10:15) I feel like I haven’t told you that enough

(10:16) He’d literally just been puking and I still managed to realize I wanted him to be forever

(10:18) Like, you know how with some significant others, you love them but you know that at some point you’re going to hate everything you currently love?Or you just look at them and you know there’s an end date?It’s the opposite with Laurent

(10:19) I’d probably marry him right here, right now if he asked

(10:23) **_I don’t want to be your best friend anymore_**

(10:23) **_I can feel my soul descending into hell.That’s how utterly gross what you just said was_**

(10:24) What’s Jord think?

(10:26) **_He thinks it’s adorable_**

(10:26) **_What a traitor_**

(10:27) He’s a romantic, like me

(10:28) **_Gross_**

(10:29) Why don’t you want to talk boys with me, Nik?

(10:30) **_Because I’m not fifteen years old_**

(10:31) Boringggg

(10:31) **_YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME BORING_**

(10:32) I did

(10:32) **_You’re lucky you’re not here, deAkielos.I’d be beating you up right now_**

(10:33) I know

(10:34) Well, since you don’t want to talk boys, I’m going to sleep.I don’t want the light from my phone to wake Laurent up

(10:35) **_Ugh, alright_**

(10:36) **_Talk later, man_**

(10:37) Love you

(10:37) **_Love you too_**

 

An alarm went off, waking both Damen and Laurent.As Laurent was curled up into Damen, his nose buried in Damen’s neck, the low groan he gave puffed breath across Damen's skin.“Shut it off,” he mumbled.

“Work?”

“Not going,” Laurent said.“No way in hell I’m going.”

“Okay,” Damen mumbled sleepily, reaching for the bedside table.It was too far away, though, and he sighed, untangling himself from Laurent who whined pathetically.Regretfully, Damen crawled out from underneath the covers, carefully navigated himself over Laurent and turned the alarm off.When he returned, Laurent accepted him back easily, kissing his collarbone in gratitude.

 

Damen woke again a couple hours later to find Laurent still asleep, expression peaceful and mouth slack.Brushing his hair away from his face, Damen gazed at him, drinking in the long breaths, the idea that Laurent enjoyed cuddling as much as he did, and the way his golden hair shimmered in the small strip of morning sunlight spilling across the bed. 

“Composing an aubade?” Laurent said, voice deliciously scratchy.

“Aubade?”

“A morning love poem or song.Traditionally, the lovers are parting, so I rather hope you aren’t composing one.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not.I think I’d have to know what one is first.”

“They’re some of my favorite poems,” Laurent murmured, eyes still closed.

Keeping one arm around Laurent so he didn’t disturb him much, Damen reached for his phone and went online.Typing ‘aubade poems’ into Google, he opened the first link he came across and read the poem in silence.When he’d found something he liked the sound of, he read, “Courage is no good: it means not scaring others. Being brave lets no one off the grave.Death is no different whined at than withstood.”

“Philip Larkin,” Laurent said.

“I can’t believe I’m dating a boy who knows I’m reading a Philip Larkin poem from like four lines.”

“Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Laurent said.

Shrugging, Damen placed his phone on his chest by Laurent’s hand.Slowly, Laurent opened his eyes and picked it up, eyes hooded as he typed and scrolled on it.Damen wondered what he was searching for.

“Since feeling is first by E.E. Cummings,” Laurent read.

“Is this an aubade?”

Rolling his eyes, Laurent said, “God, no.Do you know anything?”

“Apparently not.”

Taking a deep breath, Laurent began softly:

“ _since feeling is first_

_who pays any attention_

_to the syntax of things_

_will never wholly kiss you;_

 

_wholly to be a fool_

_while Spring is in the world_

 

_my blood approves,_

_and kisses are better fate_

_than wisdom_

_lady I swear by all flowers.Don’t cry_

_— the best gesture of my brain is less than_

_your eyelids’ flutter which says_

 

_we are for each other: then_

_laugh, leaning back in my arms_

_for life’s not a paragraph_

 

_and death i think is no parenthesis”_

Damen let out a breath he’d been holding when the poem came to an end.Laurent’s voice had been as smooth and sweet as molten sugar and whatever he’d just listened to—though Damen was willing to admit he hadn’t understood all of it—was definitely the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him.“Is that one of your favorite poems?” Damen asked quietly.

“No,” Laurent said.“It’s much too sentimental for that.”

“Then why read it?”

“You know why.”

“I want you to tell me, though,” Damen said with a grin.

There was a long silence and then Laurent buried his face in Damen’s neck, kissing the first patch of skin he came to.“Because it’s how I feel about you.”

In that moment, Damen realized that what was happening between them was just as serious for Laurent.Something about that poem just screamed forever.Though he hadn’t been about to say anything like that to Laurent for fear of scaring him at the speed with which his feelings had developed, Laurent had taken that leap for them by reading a goddamn poem.Slipping his nose into Laurent’s locks, Damen murmured, “I feel the same way.I want this for as long as you’ll let me.”

“I think it will be a long time.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Damen said, rolling Laurent onto his back and kissing him soundly.“Ugh, never mind,” he said, pulling back.“You really need to brush your teeth.”

“So do you.”

“Are you feeling okay today?”

“Better.Not well, but better,” Laurent said.

“I think I can probably eat.”

“That’s wonderful for you, I’m sure.”

Laughing, Damen dislodged Laurent and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face.“I should go home,” he said, regretfully.“Eat some food, shower, get ready for work.”

Arms wrapped around his chest and a chin rested on his shoulder.Leaning back into the embrace, Damen closed his eyes and let himself feel it, the warmth and the feel of his skin against Laurent’s, as his hands gently caressed.Teeth grazed his earlobe and Laurent whispered, “Please stay.”

“I would love to, but…”

“Please.”

Groaning, Damen said, “Five more minutes.”

“Lovely,” Laurent said, moving so that he was in Damen’s lap, his arms clinging to Damen’s neck.“Tell me something.”

“What?”

“Anything.”

“I’m so in love with you,” Damen whispered, kissing the side of Laurent’s head, the only place he could reach without some serious rearranging or craning.

Laughing softly, Laurent said, “Something else.”

“Is that not good enough for you?”

“No.”

“Hmm,” Damen said, “I once shotgunned two beers at once.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Nik’s idea.”

“Did he at least do it with you?” Laurent asked.

“Oh, of course he did.”

“How did you and Nikandros meet?”

“Freshman year of college,” Damen said.“We were roommates, actually.It was all randomized and he was just who I ended up with and we hit it off immediately.After that, we were rarely apart and we roomed together every year.There was no doubt we’d continue doing so once college ended, but then he fell in love with Jord, the bastard.I mean, I guess I was in love with Jokaste, so…”

“But she was busy,” Laurent said, smiling.

“Exactly.Jord wasn’t ever busy.”

“Did you get lonely?” Laurent teased.

“Yeah.”

“Poor Damen.”

“Damn straight,” Damen laughed, pulling Laurent closer.“I really need to go, babe.”

“Oh, alright,” Laurent sighed, beating Damen’s hands away and falling back onto the bed, his shirt rucking up, leaving a strip of his stomach bare.He was making it so hard to leave and Damen wasn’t sure how hard he was even trying.Only once he kissed Laurent’s stomach did he stand and get dressed.

“I’ll see you,” he said.“And we should plan that beach trip.”

“Pick a date after Nicaise’s recital and we’ll do just that.”

“Perfect.I’ll text you.”

“I assumed.”

Damen headed for the door and then paused just as he was about to exit.Looking back, he saw Laurent watching him lazily.There were a million things he wanted to say, but he knew if he said a single one, he’d be stuck in the room a lot longer than he wanted to be, than he could be.Shooting Laurent a smile, he left.

 

Monday Afternoon

(12:35) He read me a really romantic poem this morning, Nik

(12:36) He’s just as fucking whipped as I am

(12:40) **_Congratulations.Now leave me alone.I’m working_**

(12:41) But this is important

(12:41) **_I think we need to redefine important_**

(12:42) **_I’ll come over tonight and you can regale me with all sorts of disgusting tales, but not now_**

(12:43) Fine

 

(3:23) **Could you fetch me some water?**

(3:25) _Are you seriously telling me you’re still not capable of getting up?I’m not sure I believe you._

(3:26) **Just do it.I want to talk to you.**

(3:27) _I’m doing homework._

(3:27) **Now I don’t believe you.**

(3:28) _What do you want to talk about?_

(3:29) **Alright, perhaps that’s not the right wording.I need someone to practice on.**

(3:29) _Practice what?_

(3:30) **Telling someone I love them.Out loud.Purposefully.**

(3:31) _Jesus.Alright._

(3:31) _How long have you been lying up there contemplating this?_

(3:32) **All day.**

(3:33) _God, you’re pathetic.And, like, disgustingly in love.Who would have imagined?_

(3:34) **Nicaise.**

(3:35) _You owe me, old man._

(3:36) **Very well.**

 

Tuesday Morning

(9:34) What about Sunday?Nicaise’s concert is Saturday, right?

(12:32) **Yes.**

(12:33) **We can do Sunday.**

(12:34) Awesome.I’m excited.It’s been awhile since I’ve been to the beach

(12:34) **Me as well.**

(12:35) Sorry I didn’t text last night.I was so tired after work and Nik was over

(12:36) **It’s perfectly alright.I slept most of the day away.**

(12:37) You look so beautiful when you sleep.I can’t stop thinking about it

(12:39) **Thank you.**

(12:40) Oh, guess what Nik told me last night

(12:41) **What?**

(12:41) Right.You hate guessing

(12:43) Do you remember that restaurant Nicaise dragged you to however many weeks ago?

(12:45) **Yes.**

(12:46) **I think I have some idea where this is going.**

(12:47) And remember when I said I thought I’d seen you, but I hadn’t believed it was possible?

(12:48) It was you

(12:49) **Those two worked hard, didn’t they?**

(12:49) Apparently so

(12:50) **I wish I’d seen you.**

(12:51) Do you really?

(12:51) **Yes.I wouldn’t have said anything to you or tried to attract your attention, because I wouldn’t have wanted to meet you.But the idea of watching you cook appeals to me.Strongly.**

(12:52) Come over tonight.I’ll make you something

(12:53) **It’s a date.**

(12:54) Hell yeah it is, babe

(12:54) **I have to get back.I’ll see you tonight.**

(12:57) **I love you.**

(12:58) I love you, too.See you

 

Wednesday Afternoon

(12:01) Where are my leftovers?

(12:05) **I stole them.I’m actually about to eat them right now.Looks delicious.**

(12:06) I can’t believe you stole my food

(12:07) **Yes you can.**

(12:08) **[Image sent]**

(12:09) I can’t believe you stole my food and are now sending me pictures of it

(12:09) I was going to eat them

(12:10) **Should’ve made something disgusting last night, then.**

(12:11) I’m not capable of that

(12:11) **Too bad.**

(12:12) **Yum.It’s absolutely divine.**

(12:13) **I must say, when I saw the eggplant, I wasn’t sure.But I was so very wrong.Blissfully.**

(12:14) STOP TALKING TO ME ABOUT MY FOOD

(12:15) **Almost as good the second time around.**

(12:15) I’M AWARE

(12:17) **Are you upset?**

(12:18) No

(12:18) I’m just giving you a hard time

(12:19) I’m actually flattered

(12:20) Almost as flattered as I was when you were incapable of taking your eyes off me last night

(12:21) **You weren’t wearing a shirt under your apron.What was I supposed to do?**

(12:22) Exactly that

(12:22) Maybe squeeze my bicep and say something about how I must work out

(12:23) **Next time.**

(12:24) I’m so spoiled

(12:24) **Truly.**

(12:25) **I didn’t tell you…I was right.As usual.**

(12:25) About what?

(12:26) **You’re incredibly sexy when you cook.**

(12:27) Am I?What did you want to do?

(12:28) **I can’t believe you’re trying to get me to sext.**

(12:28) **I am eating.**

(12:29) I happen to know you’re a great multi-tasker

(12:30) Plus you totally started it

(12:31) **I don’t believe I did, actually.**

(12:32) **I have to get back to work.**

(12:33) No, no, stay.We definitely don’t have to sext.Promise

(12:34) **I do actually have to go.**

(12:38) **I wanted to take the spatula from your hand, spread whatever food was on it all over your chest, and lick it off.**

(12:40) I hate you.It’s not fair to leave me like that

 

Wednesday Evening

(10:01) **I’m already half asleep.Stop being a responsible employee.**

(10:48) You still awake?

(10:50) **Barely.**

(10:51) I’m going to call

 

[Calling Laurent]

**“Texting would’ve been fine.”**

“No, I know, but I haven’t actually driven home yet and I thought you might be asleep before then.”

**“Oh.Well, you would be right.I don’t know why I’m so tired.”**

“Happens when you’re recovering from illness.”

**“Yes, I know.But I’ve been eating normally for a couple days now.Why can’t the rest of my body catch up?”**

“I don’t know, love.Want me to come over?”

**“No.It seems pointless tonight.Tomorrow.How was your day?”**

“Besides not getting to eat my food, you mean?”

**“You are ridiculous.”**

“It was fine…I actually wanted to read Harry Potter today.The next time I’m over, I expect you to read some aloud to me.”

**“But of course.”**

“…We need to do this.”

**“Do what?”**

“Go somewhere completely abandoned, late at night, and just sit.”

**“I take it it’s abandoned where you are?”**

“Largely, yeah.”

**“I would like that.”**

“Really?”

**“Really.”**

“Okay…I should get home.Your day alright?”

**“Yes.Nothing exciting.A customer debated the value of art with me today, but other than that it was uneventful.”**

“I take it he thought it had very little value.”

**“Yes.He was an idiot.Though, he was wearing socks with sandals, so I probably should’ve known from the moment he walked in.”**

“…I’ve been known to wear socks with sandals.”

**“Never do it in my presence and we’ll be fine.”**

“Harsh.”

**“There is no good reason to wear something so unattractive.”**

“Keeps your feet warm.”

**“Then wear fucking sneakers.”**

“A lot of work.”

**“I give up.You and the customer would’ve gotten along.”**

“Hey now.I see the value of art.”

**“Yes.I managed to save you.Thank god.”**

“I am getting so much abuse right now.”

**“Rightfully so.”**

“Alright, I’m really going now.I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**“Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Goodnight, Laurent.”

 

(11:10) **I love you, too.**

 

Thursday Afternoon

(12:01) **Nicaise was playing video games until three in the morning last night.**

(12:02) **And normally, I would let it slide because he’s thirteen and he is capable of making his own shitty decisions, but I’m not sure…I’m worried that shouldn’t be my parenting philosophy.**

(12:04) What brought this about?

(12:05) **A conversation with a customer.**

(12:06) **When I was thirteen, I was largely on my own.I know it’s possible.But he doesn’t have to be on his own, does he?**

(12:07) He does have you

(12:07) Just tell him it was stupid and that if he does it again, you’ll hide his video games for a week or something

(12:08) That’s what my dad would’ve done

(12:09) **But it would be a change.I don’t like being inconsistent.**

(12:09) Well, there are worse things he could do, Laurent.There’s nothing wrong with your philosophy to an extent.I think.I don’t really know, though, because I’ve never had to parent anything

(12:10) Just talk to him.You two have that kind of relationship

(12:11) **Alright.Thank you.**

(12:12) You’re doing fine, babe.I’m confident

(12:12) **Thank you.Again.I just never thought I’d be a parent…I didn’t want to be…but here I am.**

(12:13) Everyone does it differently and he’s a good kid

(12:13) **He is, isn’t he?**

(12:14) One of the best.Is he excited for the beach trip?

(12:15) **Thrilled.If he’s ever been to the beach, which I’m not sure he has, he certainly doesn’t remember it.**

(12:15) Awesome.He’ll be flinging jellyfish at us with sticks

(12:16) **Let me guess, you and Nikandros did that.**

(12:17) Do that.It’s cute you think I stopped

(12:17) **Why am I dating a five year old?**

(12:18) Seems like a Laurent problem

(12:19) **I’m sure I could make it a Damen problem.**

(12:19) I’m sure you could, too.Please don’t

(12:20) **If you insist.Do you think you could take us all to get ice cream tonight?I owe Nicaise for something and he said he’d like to do that.**

(12:20) **You are off work, today, correct?**

(12:21) I am, yeah.I’m doing a double shift tomorrow to make up for it.Well, it’s like a shift and a half, but…shoot me

(12:21) **Why have the day off then?**

(12:22) Nik.He and Jord are going to a wine tasting and they wanted me to come and I have a hard time saying no.It’s mostly so they can get drunk and I can drive them home

(12:23) I can do tonight.It’ll just have to be around eight or nine

(12:24) **That will be fine.I should get back to work.I’ll see you at nine.**

(12:25) <3

 

Thursday Evening

(6:34) [Image sent]

(6:35) **That’s beautiful.**

(6:36) Me or the vineyard

(6:36) **The vineyard, of course.**

(6:37) I don’t like that answer

(6:38) **Why does that not surprise me?**

(6:38) I would’ve said you were more beautiful

(6:39) **Oh, I know.**

(6:40) ;)

(6:41) Alright, I gotta go.Just wanted to share

(6:41) **Thank you.I love vineyards.**

 

(8:23) On my way

(8:27) **We’ll be ready.**

 

Friday Morning

(10:23) **I can’t believe you made me this fucking late.**

(10:24) Can’t place all the blame on me, sweetheart

(10:25) **UGH.**

(10:25) Wow.All caps.I’m really feeling the frustration

(10:26) **I hate you.**

(10:27) I love you!!!

(10:28) Also, just restating that I totally would’ve given you a hand job without hope for reciprocation

(10:30) **You are digging yourself a bigger hole.**

(10:31) Yeah yeah

(10:31) Still…hand jobs

(10:32) **Damen.**

(10:33) Yep

 

Friday Evening

(11:21) Wow, you’re still mad at me, aren’t you?

(11:23) **I hate being late.**

(11:24) Should’ve thought of that when you decided to get intimately acquainted with my hipbones

(11:25) **You should stop having lovely hipbones.**

(11:26) I’ll work on that

(11:27) **Thank you.**

(11:27) Work sucked

(11:28) **I bet.**

(11:28) My feet are killing me

(11:29) **Thankfully, you have hands.**

(11:30) I don’t suppose I can come over tonight

(11:31) **Not if you want a foot massage.**

(11:31) **And not if you intend to distract me like that again.**

(11:32) I’ll wait until tomorrow, then

(11:33) Nik’s super excited for the concert.Whenever he talks about it, he sounds like a really proud dad

(11:34) **I’m glad to hear that.**

(11:34) **Nicaise adores him.**

(11:35) I know

(11:36) **It’s rather incredible, really.Nicaise doesn’t adore much.**

(11:37) Nik doesn’t typically like kids, so…

(11:38) **Truly a miracle.**

(11:39) **Can I call?I’m about to head to bed so I can get up early, because someone made me insanely late for work.**

(11:40) Course

 

**[Calling Damen]**

**“I miss your hipbones.”**

“Ooh…are we doing phone sex?”

**“No.I am actually exhausted.”**

“I’ll just continue to dream about it, then.Not that…okay, can I say something that might make you shut down?”

**“As long as you’re aware I may shut down.”**

“It’s just an avenue we could explore.It might make things easier for you.It’s certainly a way we can broach the sex thing that’s not nearly as invasive and is still super hot.”

**“I wouldn’t know what to say.”**

“Frankly, I miss your hipbones is a pretty good start.”

**“I’ll think about it.”**

“Excellent.Sorry, you were going to bed.”

**“Yes.Goodnight, Damen.”**

“Goodnight, Laurent.I love you.”

**“I…”**

“So close.”

**“Oh, fuck off.”**

“I’ll do that.”

[Call disconnected]

 

(11:50) **I love you.So much.**

(11:51) <3 <3 <3

 

Saturday Afternoon

(12:34) I’m out with Nik, Jord, and Lazar all day, but I’ll see you at the concert

(2:35) **See you then.**

 

Saturday Evening

(9:30) **_[Image sent]_**

(9:31) **_LOOK AT YOUUUU_**

(9:32) **_You are so precious in your little suit with your violin_**

(9:32) _I fucking hate you._

(9:34) **_Rude_**

(9:34) **_No, but really, kid, I’m proud of you.You killed it_**

(9:35) _I was alright._

(9:36) **_KILLED IT_**

(9:36) **_Also, Laurent has all of the pictures I took.I apologize for that, but Laurent wanted them and then Damen forced me_**

(9:37) _Great._

(9:40) _Thank you, Nik.I’m glad you were there._

(9:41) **_Me too, kid._**

(10:12) _I take it back.I literally never want to see you again._

(10:13) _They’re going through all the pictures and cooing.COOING._

(10:13) **_YOU ARE SO CUTE_**

(10:14) _GO DIE._

(10:14) **_< 3_**

(10:20) _Ugh._

(10:21) _Fine._

(10:21) _I don’t hate you._

 

Sunday Morning

(8:12) **Time to wake up.**

(8:13) _Fuck off._

(8:14) **Up.**

(8:14) _Fine._

 

Damen woke to someone poking him incessantly in the stomach.Slapping the hands away, Damen sat up in a rush and saw that it was Laurent.“That seems unnecessary,” Damen grumbled, wiping the gunk from his eyes and then leaning back against the headboard, wishing he was still asleep.He and Laurent had kissed for a really long time last night.A really, really long time. 

“Statistically, you are terrible at waking up.I thought I’d speed the process along.”

“Is this what all our trips are going to be like?” Damen groaned.“An early start?”

“Yes.Do you want to hit traffic?”

Letting out a low whine, Damen finally shook his head.

“It’s not even early, Damen.”

“Oh, shut up.Can we at least stop at McDonald’s for breakfast?”

“Fine,” Laurent sighed.“If that’s what it takes you to get out of bed.”

Smiling, Damen leaned over and pecked Laurent on the lips before crawling out of bed and pulling on the clothes he’d worn yesterday.It wasn’t that the uncleanliness of it bugged him, but it did feel unnatural.He knew there was no hope for the jeans—he was going to have to wear those—but maybe something could be done about the shirt.“Have a big shirt, babe?”

Nodding, Laurent got out of bed and wandered into his closet.It took him a few minutes, but when he came back, a dark green shirt was hanging over his shoulder.“This should fit,” he said, handing it over.Then, in an unassuming voice, “That shirt you’re wearing.Was the first time you wore it yesterday?”

Damen nodded.

Wordlessly, Laurent stuck out his hand.

Trying not to smile like the lovestruck idiot he was, Damen took his shirt off, the cool air a shock against his skin, and handed it over to Laurent, who also pulled off his shirt and put Damen’s on instead.“Seems fair that if I’m giving you something of mine, I should get something of yours,” Laurent said in explanation.

“Jesus christ,” Damen breathed.He still hadn’t gotten around to putting his own shirt on.There was something about seeing Laurent in his clothes, a symbol that said _mine, mine, mine._ It made Damen want to peel the shirt off and press Laurent into his bed and kiss him until the sun set.

Smiling, Laurent said, “I’m going downstairs to throw things in my car.I expect you to be ready in ten minutes.If you don’t see Nicaise before then, go find him and drag him to the car if you have to.”

“Alright,” Damen said.Laurent walked away, glancing back when he reached the door, and Damen made sure he knew that he’d been watching.Intently.

Since Laurent wasn’t in the room, Damen let himself indulge.Bringing the dark green shirt—which appeared to be some sort of tank top—up to his nose, Damen inhaled and a wave of Laurent’s scent washed over him, clean and bright.Tugging it on, Damen went into Laurent’s bathroom and looked at himself.It was a bit tight, but he didn’t mind and he knew Laurent definitely wouldn’t.

Quickly he brushed his teeth using Laurent’s toothbrush—he had yet to ask for counter space and a drawer—and then headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found Nicaise drinking a cup of tea and looking absolutely miserable.

“Morning,” Damen said.

“The beach isn’t worth this,” Nicaise said in irritation.“I get two fucking days a week to sleep in.”

“It is almost summer.”

“True,” Nicaise grinned, eyes far away as he imagined what those months would be like.He obviously thought they would be wonderful.

“And the beach definitely is worth it.”

“If you say so.”Then his eyes narrowed and he said, “You’re wearing Laurent’s shirt.”

“I am.”

“Are you two going to be gross?Because I definitely don’t want to come if you’re going to be gross.”

“I don’t think you get a choice, sadly,” Damen said, thinking that they would almost definitely be gross.From how this relationship had progressed so far, Damen was relatively confident they were going to be one of _those_ couples.It was fantastic.Damen loved being a part of one of _those_ couples.

“God, I need to be an adult immediately.”

“There are benefits to every age.”

“You sound like a sixty year old man.”

“Thanks,” Damen replied with a yawn.Grabbing a stool beside Nicaise, he pillowed his head on his arms and waited for Laurent to yell at them for not already being in the car.

Sure enough, five minutes later, his voice came from the front door.“Where the fuck are you two?I’ll leave without you if you aren’t in the car in two minutes.”

Standing, Damen told Nicaise to go, taking his cup from his hands.He went to the sink, threw away the teabag, washed it out, and then stuck it in the dishwasher.It felt absolutely normal to do that and Damen wondered when exactly that had happened.

When he walked outside, Laurent threw him the keys.“You’re driving,” he said.

After a brief stop at McDonald’s—one Nicaise took great delight in—they were off.The drive was only a couple of hours and it was a warm enough day that they could have the windows open on the country roads.Damen left Laurent in charge of the music and it had been an excellent idea.Even though he didn’t know many of the songs, Laurent knew them all and he had no problem singing along and his voice was beautiful.He hit each and every note exactly.Halfway through the drive, once they were past the need to switch lanes, Damen laid a hand on Laurent’s thigh and Laurent let him keep it there, sometimes even curling his fingers in between Damen’s.

It got colder the closer to the beach they got, but the sun didn’t disappear to Damen’s relief.Oregon beaches were miserable when the sun wasn’t out, which was most of the time.

When they finally arrived at Cannon Beach, it was nearing eleven.Nicaise insisted they got coffee before doing anything else, so Damen took them to a drive-thru Starbucks, paying for everyone.As expected, Nicaise didn’t actually get coffee, just some chai, but Damen was practically worshipful of his mocha.

“There is so much sugar in that,” Laurent said dryly, glancing at the cup.

“You’re going to try and get me to eat healthy, aren’t you?”

“I’d prefer you live as long as I do.”

“I understand that, but I want to die happy.I’m not going to die happy without mochas.”

Laurent rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest again.Coffee cups in hand, they drove to a public beach, parked, and then got out of the car.Within seconds, Nicaise’s drink was shoved into Laurent’s hand and he was off, tearing off his shoes as he ran onto the beach, immediately chasing seagulls and whooping.A soft warmth flooded Laurent’s eyes as he watched Nicaise and Damen gently pried his drink from Laurent’s hand.

“So gentlemanly,” Laurent teased.

They both finished their coffees in silence, gazing out at the ocean as they sat on the hood of Laurent’s car.As always, it struck Damen how vast it was.In the sun, it was shimmering and light green and stunning.Damen could sit all day and watch it.Maybe he was a sixty year old man.

“Do you want to know why I think the ocean is so captivating?” Laurent said quietly, his coffee cup resting on his thigh.

“I want to know everything you think about everything.”

“It’s massive, which inspires the same awe as the sky does.It makes us realize how small and inconsequential we are.But the ocean has something the sky doesn’t.”

“And what’s that?”

Laurent pressed a hand to Damen’s chest, right over his heart.“A tide,” Laurent said.“A heartbeat.”

“Did you learn that in your fancy English classes, too?”

“Yes,” Laurent said, laughing.“English classes are the world’s best kept secret.”

“Really?”

“No.Not at all.I enjoyed them, but it’s a lot like philosophy.While I do think it’s important to think, especially about problems that are unsolvable, simply for the brain exercise, English classes spend an inordinate amount of time doing that.Except, unlike philosophy, it tries to base arguments in text.What you realize quickly is that anyone can interpret a text any way they want, skew evidence in any direction, which means you get a fair amount of pretentious assholes.Though, I suppose, I’ve been known to be that pretentious asshole on occasion.”

“Mm.”

“Am I boring you?”

“No,” Damen laughed.“I was just thinking I could listen to you talk like that forever.”

Smiling one of the sweetest smiles he’d ever offered Damen, Laurent took his hand and started pulling him towards the beach.They stopped on the way to throw away the coffee cups and then they were there.Using each other’s shoulders to balance, they took their shoes off and then walked towards Nicaise, who was currently exploring tide pools.

 

The day flew by.It didn’t take long for all of them to roll up their jeans and go running into the water, complaining about the numbness of their toes, splashing each other with water, and most memorably, giving each other piggy back rides.No one had tried to give Damen one, but he gave both Laurent and Nicaise one.There had been something especially perfect about giving Laurent one, his laugh echoing in Damen’s ear as he held on tight to his neck.

Once they were all soaked and covered in sand, they returned to the car, watched the ocean for awhile, and then went to go find food.They all wandered into a restaurant barefoot and no one commented, allowing it.

As they ate, Nicaise gushed about the ocean and how amazing it was and Laurent was grinning as he listened, taking Damen’s hand resting on the table halfway through his plate and he didn’t take it away for the rest of the meal.

When they were done, they returned to the beach and attempted to build a sandcastle.Laurent knew what he was doing, but both Nicaise and Damen preferred building as fast as possible, ignoring Laurent’s irritated protests.When the castle was built, a lopsided thing with a shallow moat, they sat back a few feet and watched it, waiting for the tide to come in far enough to wash it away.As they waited, Damen let Laurent and Nicaise give him a mermaid tail.Nicaise was working on the bottom half of the tail and Laurent was working on the top, sometimes taking detours with his fingers, trailing sand up much further than it needed to be.Whenever Damen wriggled uncomfortably, Laurent would laugh and kiss him in apology.The first few times, Nicaise made disgruntled noises, but then he stopped, too happy to pretend to be unhappy.

Eventually, their sand castle toppled and they found another restaurant for dinner.By this point, they were all exhausted, so the conversation was limited.They were happy to eat and occasionally smile at one another. 

They drove to the beach one last time, but didn’t go down to it.Instead they perched on the hood of Laurent’s car and watched the sun set over the ocean, the bright oranges and yellows coloring the water and sand.Laurent leaned his head on Damen’s shoulder.Damen wound an arm around his waist.When they heard the soft click of a camera, they both looked over at Nicaise, who had his phone out.Smiling bashfully, he said, “You guys looked happy, so I thought I’d take a picture.I’ll send it to you.”

Once the sun was gone, they piled in the car and Damen started to drive home, Nicaise falling asleep in the backseat quickly.Laurent was curled up in the passenger seat, yawning occasionally and going through the pictures he’d taken on his phone.Every once in awhile, he’d hold his phone out for Damen to show him a picture of Nicaise doing something particularly adorable.

“Did you have a good time?” Damen asked after the fifth picture. 

“Such a good time,” Laurent said.“Thank you.”He leaned over and kissed Damen on the cheek.

“Good.”

“I haven’t had that much fun in years, actually,” Laurent mumbled.

“It’s good to have fun sometimes.”

“Yes.I’d forgotten.”

It made Damen sad to hear that, but he didn’t comment.Instead, he thought of the conversation they were having.The car was dark, Nicaise was asleep in the back, and they’d spent the entire day together.Damen wandered if his parents had had a similar conversation after taking he and Kastor to the beach for the day.It rarely struck Damen that he was actually an adult, but it was striking him right now.

“What are you thinking about?” Laurent asked, adjusting himself so he was facing Damen.

There weren’t really words to describe how nice this was, how deep he was into this, how utterly domestic this scene was, so Damen simply said, “Just that I love you and this day wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

A long, comfortable silence followed and then Laurent said, “I love you, too.”

“Say that again.”

“I love you, Damen.”

Humming in pleasure, Damen said, “I would kiss you, but I’m kind of driving.”

“Pull off the road.”

“I like how you think,” Damen replied, slowing the car, turning on his blinker even though there was no one around to see it, and pulled to the side.Unbuckling his seatbelt, Laurent scooted closer and took Damen’s face in his hands, tracing his jawline with gentle fingers.They stared at each other for a long time, the darkness making the blue of Laurent’s eyes almost black, and then they were kissing.

It may have been a minute or twenty when there was a muffled sound from the backseat and then Nicaise said, “Are we home?”When he didn’t receive a reply, Damen too interested in the softness of Laurent’s lips, there was a long groan and Nicaise said, “Get back on the goddamn road.Jesus.You’re like two horny teenagers.”

“You would know about that,” Laurent said, pulling away.

Damen laughed and ruffled his hair, touching his hand to his swollen lips briefly.Laurent noticed the gesture and said, “I must be better at kissing than I used to be.”

“You’re definitely learning,” Damen replied.“There’s plenty more I can teach you, though.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“I’m going to kill myself,” Nicaise said.

Laughing again, Damen put the car back in drive and they were off, Nicaise not letting up on the string of complaints for at least another thirty minutes.

 

Sunday Evening

(11:10) [Sent image]

(11:15) **_You guys look happy._**

(11:15) We were.We are

(11:17) **_You got so lucky, dude.I’m willing to admit that much_**

(11:18) I really, really did

(11:18) He's so beautiful

(11:20)  _ **So are you.  This is exactly what you deserved.  I'm happy you got it**_

(11:21) Wow.  You're doing as good of a job as Jord right now

(11:21)  _ **What can I say?  It's a beautiful picture, man.  And you look so fucking content**_

(11:22) I am.  Thank you, Nik

(11:23)  _ **Always.  We should all get dinner together**_

(11:24) I'll talk to Laurent when he's awake

(11:24)  _ **Kay.  I'm gonna go fuck my boyfriend now.  Night**_

(11:25) <3

 

Monday Morning

(11:01) I saw you wearing those panda slippers this morning

(11:02)  **Shut the fuck up.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vale la pena essere felici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129205) by [Phadeharolopade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade)




End file.
